


Roommates

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Rape, Slow Burn, Smut, Trauma, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Opal have been looking for a new roommate and they've finally found one. Opal has been dating Bolin for years and Asami has been single for years. Will the new roommate change everything for Asami who has always been so scared of commitment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is a combination of the Nations from LOK and the real world. Imagine Republic City as if it has replaced New York. Also the restaurants that will be introduced in this piece are all places that can be found in Portland, Maine and they’re all really good :)

“Not this show again. Let’s watch _Orange is the New Black_. Come on.” Asami pouted and looked at the girl next to her. “We watched _Daredevil_ last time.”

“Fine.” The loading screen of Netflix changed and _Orange is the New Black_ began playing.

“Thanks,” Asami nudged the girl with her elbow. “So have you found a new roomie for us yet?”

“It’s much easier said than done. Have you?”

Asami shook her head. “Nope.” She took a handful of chips from the bag on the coffee table and munched away as she watched the scene of Chapman with Vause play out. “Hmm, I’d pick Vause over Chapman. How about you?”

“Not really my thing, but I guess Chapman.”

“I know, but you can still find one prettier or more attractive than the other. I really like how Vause is so confident.”

“I guess so.”

“How are you and Bolin?”

“We’re doing well. He can get annoying at times with his jokes though.”

“If that’s all you have to complain about, then it sounds like you two are doing pretty well.”

“Yeah, we are.” Asami turned towards her best friend and smiled. Opal always seemed to glow brighter when she talked about Bolin even after two years of dating. “So how’s your dating life.”

“My nonexistent dating life? It’s going well.”

“Oh come on, Asami! If you wanted to find someone you could. Just yell out that you’re single in any public place and you’d be surrounded by men and women.”

“It’s not that easy Op and you know that.” Asami folded her arms across her chest. She’d tried with relationships before, but they never worked out. She didn’t have time for them, not with all of the work she had to get done for Future Industries. When she did have free time, she just stuck with one night stands and nothing more. Commitment wasn’t really in Asami’s vocabulary.

“I know, I know. What about Mako, Bolin’s brother?”

Asami turned to Opal with a raised eyebrow. “The really moody guy with weird eyebrows? I think not.”

“Hey, he’s pretty nice.”

“Plus I’m leaning pretty heavily towards women right now.”

“How about Kuvira then?”

“She’s way too sarcastic and kind of mean.”

“Fine, you’re too picky sometimes.”

“Whatever. Just watch the show.” Asami had to agree with Opal though, she was picky and had fairly high standards. Maybe it was because she had grown up getting almost anything and everything she wanted. Ever since her mother had passed, her father had truly spoiled her. But was wanting the best really a bad thing? Aren’t you supposed to have high standards and want the best for yourself?

* * *

A light knock at her door pulled Asami away from the blueprint in front of her. “Come in,” she said warmly.

Opal opened the door with a big grin across her face. “I’ve got fantastic news… I found a new roomie!!”

This instantly drew Asami’s complete attention and she stood quickly from her chair. “Really?!”

“Yeah. She’s a childhood friend of Bolin’s. She’s moving to Republic City in a week from the Southern Tundra.”

“Oh cool. The spare room will finally be filled and less rent now.” Asami wasn’t cheap, but she also didn’t like to spend more money than she needed to. The apartment fit three people, so it should have three people in it. “What’s her name?”

“Korra.”

“Hmm, I’ve never heard that name before.”

“Yeah. I hadn’t before too. Bolin says she’s really nice and she should get along with us well.”

“That’s good. I better start moving my stuff out of that room then.”

“Yeah same. Should I order some pizza? We can make a night of it.”

“That sounds perfect. I want the usual.” Opal nodded quickly as she left Asami’s room to go call Otto’s. After watching her roommate leave, she organized her desk and went into the spare room, or well Korra’s room now.

It wasn’t that Asami and Opal had a lot of stuff. It was just convenient to throw things into the spare room when they needed the small amount of storage. It slowly became a habit to throw things in there and kind of forget about it. Asami looked at the messy room, unsure of where to really start.

* * *

“Holy shit, Asami. Why did you collect so many boxes?” As she said this she threw a small box at Asami.

“I-I don’t really know. It just kind of happened.” The both of them had broken down many boxes so far. They were all boxes from Asami’s online shopping and a couple of other things. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t throw them out before, but she hadn’t. In Asami’s mind boxes were useful and could be used at anytime, but there was definitely a bit of a problem. She was literally using boxes to store boxes. Boxes were truly only useful when they were actually needed, but they weren’t in Asami’s case.

“Hey you’re no better than me. What’s up with all of these magazines and newspapers?”

“I don’t know. I just read them and then never throw them out. Kind of like you and your boxes.”

“Okay okay, we just both need to throw these things out. This room is a fire waiting to happen.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Opal said as she picked up a large stack of magazines and threw them into one of the larger boxes. “Oh my god! Remember this?” Opal was holding up an old polaroid of her and Asami. It was from one of their vacations at Ember Island.

Asami let out a huff of air. “Of course I do. That was one of the happiest weeks of my life.”

“Remember Iroh? Ungh, he was sooooo good looking.”

“He may have been good looking, but that was about it. He wasn’t that smart and definitely wasn’t good in bed.”

“At least you got to see him naked. I feel like that would have been worth it.”

“He did look quite nice.” Asami closed her eyes and remembered his wide shoulders and muscular body. She had always had a thing for arms and damn did he have nice arms.

*Thwomp* “HEY,” shouted Asami as she felt a ball of newspaper hit her face.

“Stop fantasizing you perv.”

“I um, whatever.” Asami returned to breaking down boxes, making a mental note to never collect boxes ever again.

“Can I have a slice of your pizza? You can have a slice of mine.”

“Sure,” Asami handed Opal a slice of pulled pork and mango pizza as Opal handed her a slice of kalamata olive, red pepper, garlic, and asiago pizza.

“Remember to throw out the pizza box,” Opal teased, which earned her a newspaper ball in the face and a giggle.

* * *

“Asami, can I borrow your car?”

“What do you need it for?” Asami was sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite childhood cartoons, _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

“You already forgot? Korra’s flight is supposed to arrive at noon today. I’m going to go pick her up with Bolin.” Opal was in the kitchen eating some homemade trail mix. Opal was very health conscious and always made stuff herself whenever she could.

“Oh, let me drive then. We can all go together.”

“Nice. Did you eat breakfast?”

“No.”

“You really should start eating breakfast Sami!” Opal threw a granola bar at her roommate. “Eat up.”

* * *

“Why do you drive a BMW, Asami?” asked Bolin.

“Because I like the car.”

“Your dad owns Future Industries… they build cars. Why do you drive a competitor's car?”

“Future Industry builds race cars, Bolin. They don’t build luxury cars like this baby here.” Asami said this as she patted the dashboard of her deep red BMW X6.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” muttered Bolin.

“Where am I supposed to pick her up?”

“I said we’d meet her at the drop-off zone near the front entrance of the airport.”

“Okay. Also why did you both have to sit in the back? I feel like I’m your chauffeur or something,” complained Asami.

“I thought it’d be nice of us to let her sit in the front. Flying sixteen hours isn’t really the most fun or comfortable thing to do,” chimed Opal.

“You could have just moved when we got there.”

“Yeah, but that means no cuddles,” murmured Bolin.

“Ugh. Fine.”

“You know if you just met someone you wouldn’t be complaining,” teased Opal.

“I’m fine.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. Think of when you’re all alone at like seventy. You’re going to be like, ‘I should have listened to Opal when I was twenty-seven. I wouldn’t be alone now if I had'.”

“Oh shush.”

* * *

“Korra!” In a split second Bolin’s arms went from waving vigorously to being wrapped around a shorter woman. She had dark brown hair that fell a couple inches past her shoulders. Her skin was a darker tone. And those arms. When Asami had said that Iroh had nice arms, that was a lie. This woman had _nice_ arms. And what she wore helped accentuate her toned body. The blue t-shirt and those skinny jeans hugged her body in just the right ways.

She watched as the two friends parted with huge grins on their faces. “It’s been so long Bo! How have you been?”

“Good, like I usually am.” He backed away from Korra and motioned towards Opal. “This is Opal my girlfriend. And over there is Asami. They’ll both be your new roommates.”

Korra shook Opal’s hand and then turned to Asami. “It’s nice to meet you,” she greeted as she shook the pale woman’s hand.

“You too,” Asami said trying to stay composed. The woman in front of her had the most beautiful blue eyes. Like yeah, blue eyes can be beautiful, but this was different. Her eyes were such an icy blue, but felt so warm despite the color of them. They were pulling Asami in and she wasn’t sure what to think or what to do. She tried her hardest to seem composed and finally asked, “How was your flight?”

“Probably one of the worst flights ever. The guy sitting next to me smelled like salami.” She said this as she scrunched up her nose in the most adorable of ways. She then smiled at Asami, but both of their attention would be drawn away from one another when they heard Bolin’s upbeat voice.

“Okay, the car’s all loaded up. Ready to go see your new place Korra?”.

“For sure!”

Just as Opal said on the ride over, her and Bolin sat in the back as Korra sat in the passenger seat next to Asami.

“How are your parents?” asked Bolin from the backseat.

“They’re doing well. I’ve got some water tribe treats in my luggage for you all. A little gift from my mom.”

“YES! Did she make those seaweed cookies? Those things are the best.”

“Yeah she made those as well as some freshly made bread.” A silence fell upon the car until Asami cleared her throat.

“So Korra,” Asami quickly glanced over and then returned her gaze to the road, “what brings you to Republic City anyway?”

“Oh. Well I wanted to explore a bit and leave the South. But I’m also here to do some research on the sea life here. Down in the South I did a lot of research on the changes of sea temperatures and the effects it’s having on the sea life down there. I established a pretty good research facility and they want one up here.”

“Wow, that’s really cool!” exclaimed Opal.

“Yeah it really is,” added Asami.

“It’s not really that cool. It is fun work though. What do you two do?” asked Korra to Opal and Asami. She already knew that Bolin worked as a personal trainer.

“I’m a kindergarten teacher,” replied Opal.

“Oh that must be so much fun. Kids are so cute. How about you, Asami?”

“I’m an engineer at Future Industries.”

“She’s not just an engineer, she owns half of the company. Her father owns the other half.”

“Woah. That seems like a handful.” Asami glanced over at Korra and smiled.

“It’s not too bad really. I deal with the more creative part of the business. Mainly creating blueprints and making them into prototypes. My dad deals with the production and sales.”

“That still sounds like a handful, but very impressive sounding too.”

“Thanks.” As she said this she pulled into their reserved spot in the parking garage behind their apartment complex. She turned off the car and stuffed the keys into her jacket pocket as she stepped out of the vehicle.

Korra and Bolin each held a suitcase as they made their way to the elevator. Once they got to the seventh floor they walked down the wide hallway to their apartment.

Opal hastily unlocked the door. “Welcome to your new home, Korra!” She said with her arms wide open, holding the door open with her back. The other three shuffled by her into the entrance hallway. “Your room is to the right.”

Bolin led Korra into her room and placed the suitcase down and Korra did the same. She gave the room a once over and then stepped back out to look at the rest of the apartment. She looked into the room that was next to hers.

“That’s my room,” said Asami, standing just behind Korra. “The room across the way is Opal’s. The bathroom is next to her room.” Asami pointed to the two doors.

“This is really nice.” Korra walked through the sitting area, past the couch, coffee table, and flat screen tv, to the floor to ceiling windows. She let out a whistle. “View’s amazing.” From the window she could see Harmony Tower and the park that surrounded it.

“You should see it at night. Now that will take your breath away. Asami insisted on getting a place with a nice view when we searched for an apartment a couple years ago,” explained Opal.

“Have you been looking for a third roommate all that time?”

“Oh no! We used to live with a friend named Jinora. She moved in with a boyfriend a couple months ago,” explained Opal.

“I see.” Korra then made her way to the kitchen. “It doesn’t look like you guys cook often,” she said as she went through the cupboards.

“We don’t. Opal is usually too tired to cook and I’m not very good at it.” This time it was Asami speaking up.

“We should change that. I’m not too bad of a cook.” At this Korra raised her arm and began rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. Asami couldn’t help but look at her bicep as it was flexed. She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke up.

“That’d be awesome if you’d cook. But not tonight, I feel like we should celebrate. I can run to the store and get some drinks and stop by Boda to get some food.” Asami paused and then continued. “Do you like Thai? I should have asked you before suggesting that restaurant.” She looked towards Korra who nodded her head. “Okay cool. I’ll be right back if you all want to help Korra unpack.”

“I’ll come with you, Sami. Bo, help your best friend unpack and we’ll be back soon.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Bolin as he saluted his girlfriend jokingly.

Asami watched as Opal rolled her eyes. Opal then took her hand and led her outside of the apartment leading the way towards the elevator.

* * *

“She seems really nice.” Asami and Opal were waiting in Boda for their food to be done.

Asami nodded. “Yeah she does.”

“I mean, Bolin’s a good guy so I assumed he’d have good friends.”

“Yeah that makes sense.”

“Hey, you okay? You seem distracted.”

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just hungry is all.”

“Well if you ate breakfast you wouldn’t be... It seems like our order’s done.” A petite woman came out carrying a large paper bag, seeming to be their order.

“Order for Opal?”

“Yeah that’s me.” Opal reached out and took the bag from the woman. Asami then handed her credit card to her and was rung up. “Thank you!” Opal said to the woman. “Now let’s go get some beer!” Opal practically sprinted out of Boda towards the liquor store.

“I want wine too,” Asami hastily added as she followed Opal.

“Yeah yeah. We’ll get whatever.”

* * *

It took Asami and Opal about forty minutes until they finally returned with arms full of food and drinks. “We’re back,” shouted Opal as she placed the food onto the counter. Asami had started to put the drinks into the refrigerator when Bolin and Korra stepped out of Korra’s room.

“Smells amazing.”

“Yeah it does. You said you got Thai right?” asked Korra.

“Yup, from one of the best Thai places around. We can bring you there sometime rather than just take-out,” offered Opal.

“That’d be great. I want to learn all about Republic City!”

“Well between Asami and I, you’ll learn a lot!”

“Awesome.”

“So what’d you get this time?” asked Bolin.

Opal removed the food from the bag and opened the containers. “We got enough food to feed us for the next couple of days. We got their famous house fried peanuts, kanom-krok quail eggs, spicy thai wings, crispy squid, brussel sprouts, tofu skewers, pork belly skewers, pad thai, and jasmine rice.”

“Wow that’s so much food,” said Korra with a surprised look on her face. “How much was it, let me pay for some of it.”

“It’s fine. Take it as a welcoming gift.” Asami said smiling at her. Opal had paid for the drinks, but they both had assumed they’d pay for everything as a welcome to Korra.

“Ah, okay. But I’m paying if we go out to eat or something.”

“Tabun ne,” mumbled Asami quietly.

“What?” asked Korra in confusion.

“Oh nothing,” Asami quickly replied.

“Sorry, Korra. Asami randomly speaks in Japanese to herself. She was born there and it’ll slip out every now and again.”

“Sorry. That was rude of me. I’ll try not to do it again,” apologized Asami.

“No it’s fine. To be truthful that’s kind of cool.

“Well at least one person finds it cool. I just find it hella confusing,” voiced Bolin.

“I have to agree with Bolin, sorry Asami.”

“Well now that we’ve established if you like or don’t like me speaking in Japanese, let’s eat…” Asami grabbed two of the containers and brought it over to the coffee table and placed it down. As the others did the same, she returned to the kitchen and grabbed four sets of chopsticks along with a twelve pack of beer they had gotten. “I also got red wine if anyone wants any or we can save it for another time.”

“Let’s save it,” suggested Opal.

“Okay.” Asami finally settled down into the open seat next to Korra. The couch was large and could fit six people comfortably if needed. It was shaped as an L and had two reclining seats at the ends, while the middle seats were stationary. The four of them sat in the middle, avoiding the ends. It went Opal, Bolin, Korra, and then Asami.

“Have any of you watched Deadpool?” asked Bolin with a noodle hanging from his mouth. Asami and Korra watched as Opal giggled at her silly boyfriend and brushed the noodle from his mouth.

“I’ve seen it, but I’ll watch it again. It’s really good,” replied Korra. Asami and Opal hadn’t seen it before, so they decided to watch that. The four of them relaxed and munched away as they watched the movie. It was hilarious to say the least. Just the beginning credits already had everyone laughing.

“Ryan Reynolds is so attractive,” mumbled Asami quietly.

“He’s not really my type. Morena Baccarin on the other hand. Definitely my type.” Korra said as she continued to watch the movie.

Opal and Bolin had been cuddling this whole time, but after hearing what Korra said, she lifted her head and looked at Korra. “Wait, so you like women? Not that anything is wrong with that. I’m just curious.”

“Yeah. And guys, but yeah women too.”

“Ah, good to know.” Opal returned her head to Bolin’s shoulder.

Asami’s phone buzzed next to her and she checked the message. 

> Opal: You hear that?

Asami rolled her eyes and sent a reply.

> Asami: Yes.
> 
> Opal: She’s pretty cute ;)
> 
> Asami: Yeah, but I already told you. I’m not looking for anything and especially not with someone who is our new roommate.
> 
> Opal: Whatever you say…
> 
> Asami: Ugh, just watch the movie.

Asami placed down her phone and glanced at Korra. Even though Korra had already seen the movie, her whole focus was on it allowing Asami to stare freely. To be truthful Opal was right, Korra was really really cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, when Asami said "Tabun ne," she meant it as in "sure, I'm agreeing but not really."


	2. Chapter 2

“Korra? Are those two asleep?” Asami motioned towards Bolin and Opal who were lying back on the couch cuddling.

“I think so.”

“Okay, well I’m going to start cleaning up.” Asami gathered the empty containers of food and headed towards the trashcan in the kitchen. Asami turned away from the trashcan and jumped as she was surprised by Korra who was standing right behind her with more empty containers.

“Sorry, thought I could help.” She whispered as she held up the containers.

“I’m easy to scare,” she said with a weak smile. “Um, thanks though.” Asami went back to the coffee table and closed the containers that still had food in them. She then placed them into the refrigerator as Korra gathered the empty beer cans.

“Where do you put these?” she asked quietly. Asami motioned to the recycling bin next to the trashcan. “Of course.” Korra flashed a lopsided grin at Asami before turning and putting the cans into the bin.

Asami then left for her bedroom and grabbed a blanket from her closet. She returned to the living room and saw Korra looking out the window. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the glass. Asami placed the blanket over the sleeping couple and then joined Korra at the window.

“Much better at night, right?” Asami asked softly.

“Yeah. It’s absolutely beautiful.” Korra’s eyes were fixed on Harmony Tower. During the day it’s nothing special, but during the night it illuminates its surroundings in a golden hue. From the window the shimmering water of the large pond was visible. The water near the tower reflected the golden light from the tower and the water farther from the tower was covered in dark shadows. The tree line was illuminated by the tower and the city lights that surrounds everything. “This is so different from the South. I mean it’s beautiful there, but it’s so different from a city like this.”

Asami and Korra stood in silence. They watched as the nightlife buzzed beneath them. Everything seemed so active and lively below, but up in the dimly lit apartment, everything was calm and serene.

“I’m going to head to bed. It was really nice meeting you today, Korra.”

“You too, Asami. I’m glad you and Opal let me join you two.”

“I’m glad too.” At that Asami left Korra to continue gazing out the window and went into the bathroom. She removed her makeup and washed her face. She then brushed her teeth and left the bathroom and walked across the apartment to her room. She then leaned against the doorframe of her room and whispered, “Goodnight, Korra.” Korra turned her head and smiled softly at her and nodded. Finally Asami retired to her room.

Just as her eyelids were feeling heavy and she felt her body relax as sleep was falling upon her, Asami heard a light knock on her door. “Come in,” she said a bit agitated. Sleep was hard to come by for Asami and the fact that she was close, didn’t help. She tended to only get a couple hours a night and would wake up often.

The door partially opened and a head peaked through. “Sorry to wake you. I meant to ask you and Opal, but forgot. The shipment of all my stuff was delayed, so I don’t have any bedding or pillows or anything. C-could I borrow some of yours?”

“Ah sure. Wait one sec.” Asami said more nicely this time. She slid out from under her warm covers and walked towards her closet. She turned on the closet light and instantly regretted it. “Fffuuucckkkk,” she groaned as she squinted to find her extra set of sheets. “Where are they?” she muttered to herself.

“I’m good with just a blanket.”

“Ah no, they should be in here somewhere.”

“Want help?” Asami flinched a bit when she realized how close Korra was to her. She was probably only a couple inches away from her and it really caught her off guard.

“Sure.” She moved to the side and let Korra slip in beside her to look through the closet with her.

“What color are they?”

“The fitted sheet is black and the other is red. Sorry i usually don’t use them. I just clean the ones on the bed and then return them right after.”

“No need to apologize. I’m the one asking for help here.” Korra let out a hesitant laugh.

 _Oh crap_. Asami nudged Korra to the side gently and leaned into the closet. She acting as if she were looking through it more thoroughly, but in reality she had a different motive. She quickly shuffled a few things and covered something that she really hoped Korra hadn’t seen. “Ah maybe I put them in a different closet. O-or someplace else. I’m not really sure.” Asami was flustered and couldn’t stop the red flowing to her cheeks.

Asami stood up straight and turned off the closet light. “Asami,” started Korra. _Shit,_ _I really hope she didn't see the vibrator…_ “A blanket is fine and just one pillow really.”

“N-no it isn’t. It’s your first night here and you were on an uncomfortable flight with a man that smelled like salami. You deserve a good night’s rest.” Asami paused, trying to think of what to do. “I-I’d offer you Opal’s bed, but it’s not really my bed to offer. I-If you want you could sleep in my bed for tonight. I know we just met, but it’d be much more comfortable than a bed without sheets and just a blanket.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ah yeah, definitely. Just promise me you won’t murder me in my sleep or anything.” _God, why did I just say that?!_

“I can promise I won’t. Do you, um, prefer a side?”

“Actually yes. I like to sleep closer to the window.”

“Okay.” Asami watched as Korra slid under the covers on the side closest to the door. Asami then walked around the bed and slipped into bed next to her. The bed was queen sized, so plenty of room for the two of them, but each were lying at the very edge of the bed. “Good night, Asami.”

“Night Korra.” _I offered my bed so that she could sleep comfortably and now I’m going to get no sleep. Fantastic idea Asami._

* * *

When Asami woke up, she woke to an empty bed. It was odd, for the first time in a very long time she actually felt rested. She only woke up one time in the middle of the night, but that was it. She reached out and ran a hand along the opposite side, feeling that it was cold. Korra must have left the bed a while ago. Asami let out a sigh. She barely knew the woman and she was getting so flustered by her. _Asami, calm down. Maybe you’re just lonely or something. I mean it has been, what a month without being with someone. Maybe it was time to hit the clubs._

After a couple more minutes of just lying in bed, she finally left the warmth and safety of it. She threw on a sweatshirt over her tank top and left her room. In the kitchen was Korra, and the delightful smell of bacon and cinnamon greeted Asami. She strode into the kitchen quietly and leaned against the counter, watching the woman cook in front of her.

Asami’s eyes traced the lines of each muscle that flexed and moved as the woman cooked. Asami was really appreciating the fact that Korra was just in a black tank top and grey shorts.

“Whatcha making?” Korra’s head snapped around and she looked at Asami with a smile on her face. Asami couldn’t help but return it.

“Uh. There wasn’t much here, but there was some bacon, eggs, bread, milk, and a couple spices. So I decided to make some french toast and bacon.”

“Oh nice. Need any help?” offered Asami.

“Actually yeah. Could you get four plates out and utensils and stuff. I also couldn’t find the maple syrup, so if you have that then that too.”

“Thank god you gave me those tasks. Like I said before I’m not good at cooking.”

“Heh, maybe I can teach you sometime.”

“I don’t know, I may burn down the whole complex.” Asami grabbed the plates and utensils and placed them onto the counter that had four stools placed in front of it. She then grabbed the maple syrup from a cabinet and some butter from the refrigerator, placing them onto the counter as well.

“What would you like to drink?” Asami asked Korra while she grabbed four glasses from the cabinet.

“There was orange juice in there, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll have that please.”

Asami grabbed the orange juice and cranberry juice and then poured three glasses full with orange juice. She filled one glass with half orange juice and half cranberry juice for herself. She was the only one who drank cranberry juice, so it was a safe bet to pour orange juice for Bolin and Opal. Who she had noticed were not on the couch anymore, so probably in Opal’s room. _Guess it was a good thing I didn’t let Korra sleep in Opal’s room._

Asami walked over to Opal’s door and knock gently. “Op, Korra made breakfast.”

“Okay, we’ll be right out,” Opal’s voice was clear and wide awake. Her and Bolin had probably been up for quite some time.

Asami sat in one of the stools as she watched Korra place three strips of bacon onto each plate. She then placed two slices of french toast on each.

“That looks and smells so good!” said Bolin jovially as he placed himself next to Asami. Opal followed closely, sitting next to Bolin.

“Hopefully you like it.” Korra smiled broadly and took the other seat next to Asami.

“How’d you sleep, Korra?” asked Opal just before she took a huge bite of bacon.

“Alright. I’m still jet lagged, so I woke up early.”

“Ah, that’s understandable.”

“Wait, did you sleep on just a mattress?” mumbled Bolin with food still in his mouth. His eyes were focused on the unmade bed in Korra’s room.

“Uh not really. I slept with Asami.”

Asami looked over as she heard Opal coughing. Bolin quickly patted her on the back as she reached for the orange juice in front of her. “You two slept together… Asami I didn’t think you’d...”

“Op, she didn’t have any sheets and I couldn’t find my extra ones. We just slept, nothing more.”

“Oh. I, um, thought when Korra said “slept with Asami” that it could have been more. My bad.”

“I see what kind of friendship we have Op. I don’t just have sex with anyone and everyone.” Asami let out a quiet sigh. What she said was kind of true, but not completely.

“I didn’t say that! I- nevermind.”

Asami continued to eat the french toast that Korra had made, but was also well aware that Korra was looking at her. “So Asami, you’re-”

“Bisexual,” finished Asami.

“Ah cool. I definitely don’t need to worry about being bi then. Seems like a super LGBTQ+ friendly space here.”

“Yeah, Op’s the only straight one here,” laughed Asami, thankful that they weren’t talking about her sexual endeavors anymore.

“I have to admit, I am one of the most accepting people I know. I mean I’m sitting in a room with two bisexuals and a pansexual. I feel like many people would not be cool with that, even though marriage equality is finally accepted in most countries.”

“There’s still a lot of people who don’t accept it though. Even if the law exists, there will always be people who oppose it,” said Asami.

“Yeah I agree,” added Bolin. “Anyway, thanks for breakfast, Korra. I need to head to the gym now. I’ll see you all later.” He placed a chaste kiss onto Opal’s lips and left the apartment.

Asami rose from her seat and began to collect the dishes and put them into the sink to wash. Korra began to help her, but was soon stopped by Asami raising a pale hand. “Op and I can do this. Cook doesn’t have to do the dishes. Right, Op?”

“Right,” agreed Opal.

“Oh cool. I’m gunna go take a shower then.”

“Do you need soap or shampoo?” asked Asami.

“Nah that’s in my luggage. Oh, could I borrow a towel though?”

“Yeah, just go into the cabinet under the sink and there are some.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Asami watched as Korra scurried to her room and then to the bathroom with her arms full.

“You really didn’t do anything with her?”

“Opal Beifong. I swear to god that nothing happened.”

“Did you at least cuddle?”

“No. No touching no anything. We just slept. It hasn't even been tweny-four hours since we've met...”

“Okay okay.” Asami took the plate from Opal’s wet hands and began to dry it with a towel. She then placed it back into the cabinet. “But would you, if you had the chance?”

“Opal really?”

“Sorry…just curious.”

“I think I’m going to head to the club tonight." Asami needed to change the subject. "I’ll call up Ty Lee and see if she’ll come with me.”

“Oh, she’ll definitely go. When has she ever turned down a night of clubbing?”

“Never haha.”

“Exactly. You should bring Korra. I’d come but, since tomorrow’s Monday I don’t think it’s the best idea. Think of me being hungover and having to take care of all those kids. I don’t think it’d be a good combination.”

“Oh my god, that would be horrible. They’d find out that Ms. Beifong isn’t as innocent as she seems.”

“I think the other teachers would be more horrified. Anyway, I’ll tell Bolin that you’re going, maybe he and Mako can join you as well.”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

“Clubs in the city are so different from the ones back home!” shouted Korra to Asami as they danced in the middle of the dance floor. Ty Lee was dancing with them and her friend Mai. Bolin and Mako opted to sit at one of the tables and watch the scene unfold before them.

“Isn’t this fun though?!” asked Ty Lee.

“Yeah!”

Strobelights flickered across the walls and over the dance floor as the four of them danced, surrounded by other people doing the same. Asami’s body swayed naturally to the music and before long she felt a body press against her back. If she hadn’t already had a couple drinks, she probably would have moved away, but she didn’t. She just continued to sway and dance with the music. She glanced at Ty Lee and she gave a subtle nod to Asami, meaning that the man was worth her time.

“You’re absolutely stunning,” came the deep voice from behind her.

“I’d say the same, but I still haven’t seen your face.” She felt hands grip her waist and turn her around. The man was handsome. He was tall with shaggy, dark brown hair. He had a strong jaw and a wicked nice smile. “Maybe not stunning, but not too bad,” Asami teased.

“Well that’s enough for me. I’m Jet.”

“Asami.” Asami felt Jet slip his arms around her waist and pull her in closer. They continued to dance for the next few songs and then Jet leaned over and whispered into her ear, “Want to come back to my place?”

“Sure. Let me just tell my friends I’m leaving.” She left Jet and walked towards the table that Bolin was sitting at. “Where’s Korra?”

“She’s at the bar. What’s up?”

“I’m heading out. Can you bring Korra back to the apartment for me?”

“Yeah sure. Have fun and use protection.”

“Uh, of course. I’ll see you two later.”

Asami left Bolin and walked back to Jet. “All set, let’s go.” He took her hand and led her past the bar towards the exit. Asami glanced over her shoulder to see Korra, Ty Lee, and Mai laughing and conversing at the bar. _She’ll be fine, Bolin will take care of her._

* * *

Asami slowly opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. She turned her head and looked at the sleeping man beside her. She slipped out from under the covers as quietly and slowly as she could, trying not to wake Jet. _Yeah, Jet, that’s his name_. She tiptoed around the apartment and picked up her clothing and put them on. _Should I leave a note for him… nah._

The first few times Asami had slept with people she had just met, she went through the awkward mornings. The time where neither knows if this will be more or not. Whether they should eat breakfast together. Whether they should exchange numbers. Whether they should kiss goodbye. Asami knew it was just a one night stand and would keep it that way, always leaving before the person woke up.

Asami left the apartment and looked at her phone to check the time, it was 6am in the morning. Which meant plenty of time to get back to the apartment, take a shower, make herself presentable, and head to work.

* * *

When Asami got back to the apartment, Opal was already up and getting ready for the school day. Asami slinked by her and went straight to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. She let the hot water run over her smooth skin and let out a deep sigh. She knew Opal was going to say something, so she was mentally preparing herself. After twenty minutes of relaxing in the shower she finally wrapped a towel around herself and exited.

Opal sat at the counter with a mug in her hands and a mug next to her. Asami walked over and took the mug with both hands and took a sip. “Good or bad night this time?”

“It was alright.”

“Let me guess. You went home with a guy, he was attractive, but not very smart. And the sex was boring, probably just standard missionary style with no twist.”

“You’re getting pretty good at this. He wasn’t stupid though, at least I don’t think so. I wasn’t really in the mood to talk and really get to know him.” _Like I ever get to know them..._

“Hmm, I see.”

“Thanks for the coffee.” Asami rinsed the mug and placed it into the sink.

“Anything for you boo.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you call me that.” Asami walked towards her room, but stopped in the doorway. “Korra got home safe, right?”

“Yeah don’t worry. Bolin and Mako walked her back.”

“Okay, good.” Asami went into her room to finish getting ready for work.

* * *

Work was pretty normal today. Asami spent the majority of her time just working on a prototype. The rest of her time at work consisted of her checking up on some of the other engineers and their projects. Everything seemed to be progressing well.

Asami finally got home around five o’clock, with a slight headache, but not too bad. Her shift had been around ten hours. She tended to work at least nine hours a shift. Many times she would work twenty hours straight without even realizing it.

She slipped her boots off in the doorway and then walked towards the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and joined the girl sitting on the couch. “How’s your day been?”

“Kind of boring. They said my stuff won’t get here until tomorrow night.”

“Really? Why’s it so late?”

“I’m not really sure. It’s not that big of a deal though.” Korra turned and smiled at Asami. “How was your day?”

“Same old, same old. Just tinkering with engines.”

“You like it though right? It seems like a cool job.”

“Oh yeah, I love it. I couldn’t be more happy with what I do. It can just be really tiring sometimes.”

“Ah I see. I was going to ask you to show me around a bit, but if you’re too tired we can do it another time. Opal sent me a text saying that she’s stuck in parent-teacher conferences and said that you might be willing to.”

“I’d love to. Let me just change out of these clothes. I’m kinda covered in grease and oil.”

“Awesome. I’ll be here.” Korra laughed at herself as Asami quickly went to her room to change.

* * *

“Where are we going?”

“You haven’t seen the docks yet, right?”

“Nah, I’m not starting research until next week and I had no idea how to get to them.”

“Perfect then. There’s also a really good noodlery on the way, so I thought we could stop there for dinner. They specialize in noodle dishes and they have a really good Water Tribe style dish. I’ve never had real southern seaweed noodles, but people say that it’s pretty close to the ones down there.”

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that then.” Asami’s heart seemed to speed up a bit as Korra flashed her lopsided grin up at her. It could just be the fact that they were walking at a pretty steady pace though. “Opal mentioned that you were born in Japan, when’d you move to Republic City?”

“Oh, I lived there until I was twelve and then my dad and I moved here.”

“What about your mom?”

“She, um, passed away when I was eleven. She was seriously sick for quite some time. I guess my dad wanted to move since everywhere reminded him of my mom.”

“I’m sorry, Asami. I didn’t me-”

“It’s fine, Korra. No one likes losing a loved one, but it happens. In a way it helped my dad. He threw himself into work and getting Future Industries into the business that it is now. He ended up spending all of his time working and when he wasn’t working he spent it with me. I actually have no idea when the man slept. I guess my work ethic and motivation really stems from him.”

“He sounds like an incredible man.”

“He really is. What about your parents?”

“My parents, well they’re pretty cool too. My dad got me into science. He does research down in the tundra following this really rare colony of penguins. They only live down there and so he’s spent his whole life collecting data on them. My mom runs a small restaurant, mainly just catering to the locals.”

“So you got science from your dad and cooking from your mom. That’s pretty cool. Oh, this is it.”

“Miyake,” read Korra as she leaned her head back to read the sign above the door.

Asami naturally reached for Korra’s hand and pulled her into the restaurant. It was small, probably only sat twenty or so people and was completely packed. But it had a really cool ambience. The walls were all brick and the ceiling was unfinished, showing the old support beams and wires for the lighting. It was dimly lit and each table had a small candle flickering in the middle of it.

“Two please,” said Asami to the hostess.

“It’s going to be a ten minute wait, is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Name please?”

“Sato.”

“Oh, are you Asami Sato?”

“Ah yes.”

“I’ll bump you up on the list then.”

“Please don’t, we can wait the ten minutes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Asami said sternly. She hated when things like this happened. Yes, her name was well known, but it didn’t mean that she should take advantage of it. “We’ll be waiting outside.”

Asami pulled Korra out of the restaurant and leaned against the outside wall. She glanced down, realizing that she hadn’t let go of Korra’s hand this entire time. She quickly pulled her hand away from Korra’s and put it into her pocket.

“Does that happen often?” asked Korra.

“Ah what?”

“People recognizing your name?”

“Oh. Yeah it does. To be truthful it can get really annoying at times.”

“That was really nice of you to say you’d wait.”

“People had already been waiting, I’m not just going to cut them because of a name. I’m no better than any of the other people who would be waiting and shouldn’t get special treatment.” She said this as she dragged the toe of her shoe against the ground back and forth.

“You’re a good person. Most people would use that to their advantage.”

“I guess so,” muttered Asami.

“Asami, can I ask you something?”

Asami raised her gaze from the ground and looked at Korra. “Yeah.”

“How tall are you?” Asami furrowed her brow, she didn’t know what Korra was going to ask, but that definitely wasn’t what she expected. “I know it’s random, but I just was wondering.”

“I’m 5’10.” And that was _really_ random.” Asami smiled, she knew exactly what Korra had done. It was evident that Asami was starting to get uncomfortable and in one of her little funks, so Korra changed the subject. It may not have been smooth, but it worked.

“Hmm, three inches taller than me. Did you ever play any sports like basketball or something?”

“I played soccer.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I was the goalie.”

“Ah I knew it! Bet you were good considering your height and you seem like you’re in pretty good shape.”

“I was average. Did you play any sports when you were younger?”

“I played hockey and skied.”

“Oh, that makes sense. I love skiing as well.”

“I assume you do downhill skiing, ever done cross country?”

“I haven’t. I’d be willing to try it though.”

“Maybe we could do that sometime.”

“Ms. Sato, your table is ready,” interrupted the hostess.

They reentered Miyake and took a seat in the back corner. “Thank you,” said Asami as the hostess placed down the menus and poured them water.

“What do you usually get?” asked Korra as she scanned the menu.

“I like the miso dish. It’s like a fusion between Japanese ramen and Southern seaweed noodles.”

“Mm, that sounds good… I think I’m going to get the traditional seaweed noodles. See if they really are similar to the ones down south.”

“Want an appetizer?”

“Ooooo, can we try the squash dumplings?”

“Yeah sure.” Asami bit her lower lip, trying to not smile at Korra’s enthusiasm.

“Asami! Korra!” The two women both looked up to be greeted by a familiar face.

“Hey Mai. I thought you worked weekends?”

“Someone asked me to cover their shift tonight. Long time no see right?”

“Haha yeah.”

“Anyways, you two know what you want?”

“Yeah. Could we get an order of the squash dumplings to start. And I’ll have the miso noodles. Thanks, Mai.”

“And for you Korra?”

“The traditional seaweed noodles please.”

“Awesome, I’ll put that order right in for you two and the appetizer shouldn’t be too long.”

After Mai left, Korra quietly started to say, “Ya know, I thought she was going to be really quiet when I met her last night, but she’s actually super nice and pretty outgoing.”

“Yeah, looks can be deceiving, right?” Korra nodded her head at that.

* * *

“These are so good! Why is it that Republic City has such good food?!” Korra shoved another dumpling into her mouth.

Asami was zoning out, but soon realized Korra had spoken her. “What?”

“I asked why Republic City has such good food,” repeated Korra nicely.

“Oh, I’m just taking you to the right places. There are bad restaurants here.”

“I erm, guess, so,” mumbled Korra with food still in her mouth. With anyone else, Asami would find this rude and gross. But with Korra it was endearing, cute. “You can have the last one.” Korra said as she pushed the small plate towards Asami.

“No you have it. If I eat it I won’t have enough space for my meal.”

“You sure?” Asami nodded and Korra quickly plopped the dumpling into the dipping sauce and then into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed and then spoke. “I don’t get why places always give you an odd number. It makes sharing so much harder.”

“Yeah, that’s never made sense to me either.”

“Seems like you enjoyed the appetizer. Here’s the good stuff now.” Mai placed the two bowls of noodles in front of the women and removed the empty plate. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks Mai.”

Asami took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet and savory smell of the miso broth. She grabbed some steaming noodles and blew on them momentarily, then slurped them into her mouth. “Mmmm,” Asami hummed with her eyes shut.

“Mmmm is right. These are really similar to the noodles my mom makes at home.”

Asami opened her eyes to see Korra slurping more and more noodles into her mouth. “I’m glad you enjoy it.”

Asami and Korra fell into a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the sounds of slurping. They both delighted in the warm broth and tasty seaweed noodles, until both bowls were completely empty.

“Thanks for bringing me here Asami.” Asami smiled at Korra. Without thinking, she gripped her napkin and wiped a little bit of noodle from the edge of Korra’s mouth.

“You’re welcome.” _Is she blushing? Goddamn dim lighting!_

“Save any room for dessert?”

Korra and Asami glanced at one another, both shaking their heads. “Not this time,” answered Korra.

“Alright here’s the check. Take your time.” Once Mai placed the check onto the middle of the table, pale hand and tan hand grabbed it at the same exact moment. Each clutched it tightly, obviously not willing to let go.

“I said I’d pay.” Korra pulled the check towards her.

“And I did not agree to that.” Asami pulled it towards herself now.

“Holy shit. Is that that guy from last night?”

Asami turned her head to look at the entrance and felt the check pulled from her grip.

“You liar!”

“I’m paying.” Asami pouted as she watched Korra slip her card into the little spot for it.

“I’ll leave tip.”

“No I got it, Asami.”

“Eh, fine.” Asami returned her wallet to her purse. “I’m paying next time then.”

“That works for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying out some new things with this fic and attempting to challenge myself. I hope you will all still like it. I plan to write some serious stuff and will add the needed tags, so please keep an eye out for changes. I just want to warn you all that this won't all be fluff, rainbows, and unicorns, like my other Modern AUs.
> 
> I believe that next chapter will be quite fluffy though, so don't worry.
> 
> I also really feel like Bolin could be pansexual... so I made it that way haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still rainbows and unicorns... but next chapter a few things are going to happen. So keep an eye out for new tags.

“Korra, be careful!”

“I’ll be fine.”

“If you fall, I’m not jumping in after you.”

“I wo-,” as she said this, Korra swayed back and forth, but regained her balance. “Won’t fall,” she finished. “Plus I can swim so I don’t need saving.”

Asami and Korra had been walking along the docks for some time now and finally made it to the boardwalk that went out to sea. Korra had decided to make things a bit more exciting by walking on the wooden railings rather than on the actual boardwalk though.

“Whatever, don’t get mad at me if you fall.” She could feel her anxiety build, but felt that it would be a losing battle to try to get Korra off the railing.

They continued to walk in silence, Korra being carefree and Asami worrying about her safety. It seemed like this was how their friendship was going to go, at least that’s what Asami was foreseeing.

“HEY YOU! Get down from there!” Asami turned to see a tall man running towards them. It was too dark to see who it was, but he was coming fast. Asami quickly grabbed Korra’s arm and pulled her down from the railing. “Asami?”

“Oh hey, Mako.” Now that he was closer and not yelling, it was evident that the person was Mako. “You remember Korra right?”

“Yeah. Um, you really shouldn’t walk on the railing like that. It’s unsafe.” His voice was quiet and less stern than before.

“Sorry... I didn’t know you were an officer.” Korra had evidently taken note of the Republic City Police uniform on Mako.

“Ah yeah. I was doing my rounds and saw you walking on the railing, so I came over.” For some odd reason, Mako seemed different. He seemed shy almost. “Ah, I guess I’ll go now that you’re safe, but don’t do it again.” At that he turned on his heels and made his way down the boardwalk.

“Bye, Mako!” shouted Asami after him. “Hey, did you get a weird vibe from him?” Asami was now looking at Korra who was leaning against the railing, facing Asami.

“Kinda. He seems weird, I got a similar vibe from him when we were at the club. Like a stick is way too far up his ass.” _That was not what I was thinking, but you keep thinking that Korra. He’s definitely got a thing for you._

“I know right? Opal tried setting me up with him and that’s the main reason I never considered him. I mean he’s nice, but always brooding and in his own thoughts.”

“So broody bad boys not your type then?”

“Guess not.” At that they both laughed. Asami ran a hand through her raven hair and looked out to sea. “So what exactly will you be doing for work? I mean I know you’re doing research on the marine life here, but there must be more.”

“Oh, yeah. There’s a small research lab around here and they want me to train their employees. They want it to become similar to the lab down south. On top of that I’ll be doing my own research on the wildlife. Nothing too special really.”

“Hmm, I’ve never been a big fan of the ocean. The fact that we still don’t know about everything in it’s very depths scares me a bit.”

“But isn’t uncertainty exciting. The ability to learn and discover.”

“I guess. I think my mindset is a bit different, though. I’m more of an inventor, a fixer. I’d rather do those than discover something.”

“Well we’re both in the right professions then.” Korra stood straight. “Asami, thanks for bringing me out here tonight. You seemed really tired earlier and I really appreciate you taking the time to do this for me.”

“No need to thank me. I’ve had a good time and I think I needed the fresh air myself.”

Asami watched as Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Guess we should head back then, it’s getting pretty late and you have work in the morning, right?”

“Yeah I do. I wouldn’t mind spending more time out, but you’re probably right.”

* * *

Asami let out a deep sigh as she settled down at her desk. Maybe going out tonight with Korra wasn’t the best idea. She knew she had a good amount of paperwork that needed to be done by tomorrow, but she pushed it off to bring Korra around the docks. She barely knew the woman and she was already getting distracted by her.

By the time Asami had completed everything, it was already two in the morning. She made her way to the bathroom, but was stopped by a sleepy eyed Opal coming out of her room.

“Hey sleepy head,” teased Asami.

“Eh, how was your night with Korra?” she asked still half asleep

“It was good. We went to Miyake and then a walk on the docks.”

“You took her to your favorite restaurant? You usually go there alone.” Opal made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

“Uh yeah. I thought it’d be nice for her to eat food similar to what she’d eat back home.”

“Well aren’t you sweet.” Even in the darkness, Asami could see the sly smirk on Opal’s face.

“Don’t even start.” Before Opal could say any more, Asami went into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind her.

She began to scrub her makeup off and splashed water over her face. Opal was right. Miyake was the restaurant that Asami would go to as an escape. She’d go alone and treat herself. It was a place that reminded her of Japan, of her mother. She’d only brought Opal there twice in all the time that they’d known one another… and she had already brought Korra. Asami was flustered, she had no idea why she had done this. She just felt comfortable around Korra… but she did with Opal too, so why did she bring Korra?

* * *

The rest of the week followed the same routine as Monday. Asami and Opal went to work, leaving Korra to do as she pleased. Korra either stayed in or went about and explored the city. When Asami and Opal returned, they’d bring Korra out to eat and then hang out until retiring for the night. It was fun and allowed them all to get to know one another better.

The weekend finally came around, but it was fairly lonely for Asami. All of Saturday she was alone. Opal had gone out with Bolin and was planning to stay the night at his place. Korra on the other hand, spent the whole day checking out the Republic City Marine Lab. Although she was supposed to do that the upcoming Monday, she had gotten restless and convinced the head researcher to let her in. She also wasn’t to return until late because she was invited out for drinks with some of the employees at RCML.

Asami’s loneliness finally took over and she swiped through her contacts. She went all the way from A to Z and then let out a sigh. She scrolled to the top and selected one of the contacts and sent a new message.

> Asami: Hey, up to anything right now?
> 
> Azula: Not really
> 
> Asami: Want to come over?
> 
> Azula: Sure. I’ll be over in fifteen

Asami set down her phone. Azula was one of the only people she had slept with more than once. They both knew that neither of them wanted a committed relationship, so it all just seemed to work.

Asami didn’t even bother to touch up her makeup or change from her sweatpants and tank top. There wasn’t any need for it. She tidied up her room a bit and sat on the couch with _Sense8_ playing to distract her until Azula arrived.

Asami finally heard the strong knock on the door and turned off the tv. She then looked at the clock, as usual, Azula’s fifteen minutes had turned into forty-five minutes. If she were on time, it’d have been nine, but now it was nine thirty.

“Late as usual,” greeted Asami.

“Hey, you called me over. At least I showed up.” Asami’s eyes traced over Azula. She was wearing a white crop top, a black leather jacket, and maroon skinny jeans. Her jet black hair was pulled up into a tight bun on the top of her head and she had a small amount of very natural looking makeup on. If Asami didn’t know her, she’d think she had no makeup on at all. Asami’s emerald eyes finally met Azula’s light brown ones.

“You look nice tonight.”

“Thanks. I can’t say the same for you,” she said teasingly as she poked Asami in the stomach and walked passed her into the apartment. “I was planning to go out, but you hadn’t asked me to come over in so long. So I decided to come.” Azula glanced into Korra’s room. “Got a new roommate I see.”

“Ah yeah.”

“They ditch you or something?” asked Azula as she took a seat on the couch.

“I wouldn’t say that. Opal’s out with her boyfriend and Korra’s out with some of her coworkers getting to know them.”

“Which leaves you alone, so you call me.” Azula plopped down on the couch and smirked at Asami.

“Pretty much.”

“Well might as well get started before your new roommate gets back. Come here lanky legs.”

Asami strode over to Azula, lowering herself so that she was straddling the smaller woman on the couch. “You know I don’t like it when you call me that.”

“You don’t like a lot of things I do, but you still keep calling me.”

Asami gripped Azula’s chin and lifted her head as she lowered her own. Bringing their lips together for a short kiss. “I have no idea why.” Asami brought their lips together again, this time truly kissing the woman below her. She felt slender arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. As the kiss deepened Asami slipped her arms around Azula’s neck.

“I… forgot that… you’re… such… a good… fucking… kisser,” Azula panted between kisses.

Asami pulled away and squinted at Azula. “How could you forget that?” As she asked this she pulled her tank top off of herself and slipped the leather jacket off of Azula’s shoulders.

“I have no idea,” said Azula as she stared at Asami’s bare chest. She didn’t hesitate to pull her own crop top off and throw it across the room, leaving her upper body only covered by a lacy black bra. Azula began to pepper warm kisses along Asami’s pale neck, working her way down. She nipped and licked Asami’s collarbone and then made her way to one of her breasts. Asami trailed a hand upwards, undoing Azula’s bun and threading her fingers into her now loose hair. As she did this she let out a quiet moan as Azula’s tongue flicked across her nipple. She could feel her peak stiffening as Azula continued her ministrations. Another quiet moan left Asami as Azula’s free hand massaged her other breast. One of Asami’s hands trailed the edge of Azula’s bra, working it’s way to the back clasp. She then unhooked it with her deft fingers and guided it off of Azula.

“We should go to the bedroom,” Asami suggested.

“Mhmm.” Asami’s back arched, pushing her body closer to Azula as she felt the vibrations from her humming send shivers down her spine. She lifted herself from Azula’s lap and entwined their fingers, leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

“I expect you to call me so I can return the favor.” Azula leaned upwards and placed a soft kiss onto Asami’s lips. Once their lips parted, Asami nodded. When the two had went into her bedroom, she pleasured Azula, but stopped Azula when she tried to return the favor.

“Have fun tonight.”

“Will do.”

Asami closed the door and let out a deep sigh. She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower, but once in the bathroom she lingered in front of the mirror. She removed her tank top and winced as she ran her hand along the new bruises that stood out against her pale skin. Azula had a tendency to be a bit too rough, but Asami always allowed her to continue. “Collared shirts for the next week,” Asami muttered to herself.

* * *

“Hey there.” Asami jumped as soon as she heard the familiar voice as she exited the bathroom. Her towel began to slip from around her body, but she hastily grabbed it before flashing Korra.

“Ah hey,” she finally said.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Korra was watching TV and was lying on the couch.

“Don’t worry. It’s my fault, always been a bit too jumpy.” Asami looked at Korra and gave a weak smile. “When’d you get back?”

“Like an hour ago.”

“An hour?! Wait did yo-”

“Yeah. You had quite the screamer on your hands… Either you’re really quiet or she sucks cause I didn’t hear you at all.” Asami felt her cheeks warm, indicating that was was blushing.

“I’m so sorry Korra. I thought you’d get back later. I-I should’ve been more considerate.” She didn’t know what else to say, especially to Korra noticing that she only heard Azula.

“Don’t worry about it. Feel free to text me next time and I’ll come back later.”

“Ah, will do. Wait are you watching Avatar?” Asami needed to change the subject.

“Yeah, it was my favorite show as a kid.”

“It was my favorite show as a kid too! Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.” Asami smiled awkwardly at Korra.

“I’ll just go put on some clothes and be right back.”

* * *

“What kind of bender do you think you’d be?” asked Korra as she rested her head on Asami’s lap.

“Hmm, definitely not air or earth. I guess fire. What about you?” Asami looked down at Korra. Korra’s eyes were still fixated on the TV, just like a child’s would be if they were watching their favorite cartoon. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. Asami wanted to run her fingers through Korra’s long brown hair, but held herself back. Asami had never had a friendship progress so quickly as with Korra. It took months before her and Opal would even consider resting their head on the others lap or any type of cuddling.

“I’d obviously be the Avatar, master of all four elements!”

“Ah, setting your goals high I see.”

“Of course. Life’s all about being the best that you can be and being the Avatar would be the best.”

“I don’t think I could deal with all of that responsibility.”

“Hmm, I think I could do it.” Korra rolled her head back to look up at Asami and flashed her lopsided grin. “You can be my super smart firebending sidekick.”

“I don’t think that would work out too well. I’m not very good at taking orders.”

“Partner then?”

“Hmm, that sounds a bit better.” Asami smiled back down at Korra. She could definitely get used to spending time with her like this.

“Hey, Asami. I have another random question for you.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven.”

Korra let out a little huff of air from her nose. “Three inches taller and three years older.”

“Wait, you’re only twenty-four? I could have sworn you’d at least be twenty-six.”

“Why do I look old?”

“No and do you think I’m old?”

“Uh, no, not at all. How old’s Opal?”

“She’s twenty-six.”

“Ah, so Bolin snagged himself an older woman. He would.”

“Yeah an older woman who acts like she’s still a teen.” Both women laughed at this and they returned their attention to the TV. “What are your plans for tomorrow Korra?” Asami asked as firebenders ransacked a small village.

“I’m heading to the lab again. What about you?”

Asami paused to think about what she’d be doing. “I think I’m going to head to the tracks, test out some of the new models we have.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Yeah it is. I can bring you sometime if you’d like.”

“Yeah sure.” As she said this, the ending credits of the episode began to play. “I’m going to head to bed. Night, Asami.” Korra lifted herself from the couch and gave one last smile at Asami before leaving to her bedroom.

“Night, Korra,” Asami whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear except for herself.

* * *

“I can’t believe you called Azula. Out of all people!” Asami shut her eyes and took a deep breath in. She could smell the fresh coffee and the sweetness of the baked goods around her. She slowly opened her eyes to be glared down by Opal. It had been a couple of days since she had met with Azula and she hadn’t meant to tell Opal. It just slipped out.

“It was just a one time thing. I’ll probably not meet with her again.”

“Heh, that’s what you always say. At least tell me what’s wrong. You only call her when something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I was just… bored, ~~lonely~~ , and had nothing to do, and I knew she’d come.” Asami raised her mug and took a sip of her matcha green tea.

“I know you’re lying, but I’m not going to pester you. Just know that you can tell me when you’re ready.”

“I swear I’m fine.”

“You really think I’m going to believe that?” Opal then looked at her phone. “Hurry up or we’ll be late.”

“Calm down, we have thirty minutes. Plus Korra said she’d save us seats.”

“You know the previews are my favorite part. I’m not missing half of them like last time!” Opal pouted at Asami who was just calmly sipping her tea. The three of them had agreed to meet up once everyone was done with work to see a movie. Korra was supposed to join them at the café as well, but was held up at the lab.

Asami took ten more minutes to finish her tea and finally rose from her seat. “Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

“Where is she?” Opal and Asami were standing at the front of the theater looking for Korra. She had sent them a text saying that she already had seats, but it was so packed that they couldn’t find her. It also didn’t help that the lights were already dimmed.

“There she is,” said Opal as she pointed towards someone in the very middle of the theater. They walked up the steps and then shuffled their way by the other people already in seats.

“Thought you two weren’t gunna make it,” greeted Korra.

“Same. Asami decided to take forever to drink her tea.” Opal shuffled by Korra and took the seat to her right. Asami plopped down into the seat to Korra’s left. “Thanks for getting the popcorn though.”

“No problem. Got you a root beer and a fruit punch for you.” Korra had turned her head towards Asami as she said this. “Since you don’t like soda, which I still find very odd.”

“It’s not odd. I just don’t like the carbonation.”

“Yeah that’s what’s odd about it. Cause that’s easily the best part.”

“Asami, it is odd,” chimed in Opal.

“Nan demoii,” mumbled Asami.

“You know, you’re gunna have to teach me Japanese some time.”

“Maybe, but that also would mean I wouldn’t be able to mutter random things without you two knowing what I’m saying.” Just as Asami finished what she was saying, the lights turned off and the previews began to play.

“Hmm I guess that’s true,” whispered Korra as she leaned towards Asami. Asami tried to ignore the fact that she could feel Korra’s breath on her neck, but the evident shiver down her spine and goosebumps across her skin, were not helping. Asami finally got her composure back as the previews drew to an end and the opening credits began. The large Batman symbol with the Superman emblem in the middle of it flashed onto the screen and the movie began.

Asami did pretty well focusing on the movie, until she reached into the bag of popcorn that Korra was holding. She felt her fingers brush against someone else's and she turned to see who it was. And it just had to be Korra’s hand. Asami quickly pulled her hand out of the bag and whispered an apology. Korra opted to say nothing and just continued to be immersed in the movie.

The next and last time Asami became flustered was when she was shaking her leg. She has this nervous habit of shaking it up and down when she’s been sitting for too long. Most times she doesn’t even realize she’s doing it, but Korra did. She placed a warm hand on Asami’s thigh and held it there for a couple of seconds without a word. During that entire time, Asami looked at the outline of Korra’s hand in the darkness and held her breath. She wasn’t able to breath again until Korra slid her hand away, still fully immersed in the movie, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

“That was sooo good!” voiced Korra jovially as the three women began their walk back to the apartment. “That suit Batman had was pretty cool.”

“It really was,” agreed Asami.

“Asami, you could so be Batman. I mean you have all the engineering smarts and you’re a ceo of a huge ass business. Like literally you are Batman!”

“Then that makes you Superman, I mean you have the guns.” Asami reached out and gave Korra’s bicep a little squeeze.

“God… Stop flirting you two,” teased Opal.

“We’re not flirting, Opal. Just having fun,” defended Asami. “You can be Wonder Woman.”

“Okay, I’m down with that.” With that, the three of them laughed and continued on their way.

* * *

“Asami!!!” Asami woke from her sleep with a start. Why was Opal yelling her name and this early in the morning. She rolled off of her bed and headed towards where the voice came from. She hadn’t bothered to get under the covers last night because she was so exhausted from all her paperwork. “Asami! Hurry up!”

“Calm your tits! I’m coming.” As she said this she heard Korra’s door open behind her.

“What’s going on?” she asked groggily, her hair a mess. _God she’s cute._

“I don’t know,” replied Asami as she made her way towards the bathroom. “Oh shit. Shower’s acting up again.”

“Yeah,” Opal said quietly as she sat on the floor her clothes drenched.

“Go dry off and I’ll handle this.”

“I don’t get why you always fix it, let’s just buy a new one.”

“What’s the point of buying a new one if this can be fixed?”

“Cause it breaks every three or so months and it’s always me that gets covered in frigid water.” Opal slinked her way out of the bathroom and into her room.

“What’s wrong with it?” asked Korra, taking in the drenched bathroom.

“The shower head comes loose every now and again. I just have to tighten it. Op’s right though, it always acts up when she’s the one about to take a shower.” Asami left the bathroom and soon returned with a wrench and pliers from her bedroom. “It’s an easy fix.”

Korra watched as Asami took a small cloth and held it to the shower arm with the pliers. She then placed a cloth over the showerhead and turned it with the wrench to start removing it. After it was loosened a bit, she handed the wrench to Korra and started spinning the showerhead a couple times. It finally popped off and she placed it down on the edge of the bathtub. “Korra, under the sink is an old toothbrush we use for cleaning, can you pass me that?”

“Uh, yeah.” Korra opened the cabinet and found the toothbrush, passing it to Asami. Korra watched as Asami removed some white stuff from the pipe and then scrubbed the pipe clean with the toothbrush.

“Crap, I forgot the thread.” Asami left the bathroom with toothbrush and pliers still in hand. “I don’t know why I took these with me,” she said as she handed the toothbrush back to Korra.

“What’s that?” Korra asked motioning to the white tape looking stuff in her hand.

“It’s pipe thread, it’ll help prevent any water from leaking… or spraying all over Opal.” Asami wrapped it a couple times around the pipe and then leaned down and picked up the showerhead. She then screwed the showerhead back on with her hand, but tightened it completely with the cloth, plier, and wrench method.

“Why’d you put the cloths there?”

“It’s to prevent the fixtures from being damaged by the wrench and pliers.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“I’d suggest backing up, just in case I didn’t tighten it enough.” Korra took a few steps back and Asami turned on the water. It flowed seamlessly and had no leaks. “Awesome. Easy fix.”

“It’s kinda handy having you around isn’t it?”

“Sometimes. I can’t do a lot of things, but fixing things. I can definitely do that.” Asami picked up all of the supplies she had used and left the bathroom. “Shower’s fixed!” she shouted at Opal’s closed door.

“Thanks, Sami!”

“Korra, you heading back to sleep?” Korra stretched her arms outward and then curled them back behind her head. Asami felt her throat go dry and she attempted to swallow the lump caught in it.

“Nah, I’m pretty awake now.”

“D-do you mind helping me make breakfast then?” A cute little grin crossed Korra’s face.

“Not at all! I actually got some stuff to make eggs benedict. I can teach you that.”

* * *

“Asami… you really can’t cook can you?” Korra asked as she scraped the burnt edges off of the english muffins.

“I… yeah I can’t. I’ll just stick with setting the table.” Asami didn’t want to admit it, but she was hopelessly distracted by Korra’s arms. _Why must she always wear tank tops?_

“Other than the english muffins, everything else seemed to turn out well,” stated Korra as she plated the dishes. Along with the classic eggs benedict, Korra had also made home fries with fresh herbs, sweet potatoes, and russet potatoes. She handed two finished dishes to Asami who was sitting at a stool and continued to make the last dish.

It seemed as if Opal had some type of food radar because she exited her room just in time to join them for breakfast. She was dressed in her teacher garb, ready to teach some kindergarteners. “Korra did you burn something?” she said with a surprised look on her face.

“That was me,” said Asami quietly.

“Woah, you tried to cook?”

“And failed miserably,”muttered Asami.

“Hey it’s the effort that counts!” reassured Korra.

“Thanks Korra.” She smiled sheepishly at the woman in front of her.

The three of them ate the amazing breakfast and talked mostly about work. It had been a month since Korra had moved in and she was finally settling into her own flow. Both Asami and Opal couldn’t have been happier with their new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd put Asami and Azula together... but I did :O


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter could be triggering for anyone dealing or who has dealt with depression, anxiety, etc. I just want you all to know. 
> 
> If you're reading this for the fluff, then I just want to warn you that there is a lot more to the story then just happy moments.

“You heading out again, Asami?” asked Opal.

“Ah yeah.”

“Who are you meeting tonight? Better not be Azula.”

Asami let out a deep sigh. “Don’t worry. I haven’t seen her since the last time.” It had been three months since she had met up with Azula. “I’m just meeting up with Ty Lee for some drinks.” Asami grabbed her purse that she had placed on the kitchen counter earlier that day and began to leave.

“Wait, Asami.” Opal stood from the couch and walked over to her best friend. “You’re still not going to tell me what’s wrong, are you? It’s been months and you still haven’t opened up. I’m worried.” Her usually bright eyes were now filled with concern for her friend. 

“I told you, there’s nothing wrong. I’m fine.” She turned to leave, but was stopped when she felt the gentle grip of Opal’s hand around her wrist.

“Be safe tonight,” she said hesitantly. 

“I don't plan on staying out late, so don’t worry.”

* * *

Asami fumbled with the keys to the apartment. She finally worked the key into the keyhole after missing multiple times and heard the click as the door unlocked. She pushed the door wide open and stumbled in. She slipped her boots off and made her way through the apartment, noting that Korra’s door was shut and the woman was probably sound asleep. Her mind told her that she’d be going to the bathroom, but instead her body took her somewhere else.

“Opal?” Asami whispered as she stumbled into her best friend’s room. “Opal,” she said a bit louder this time. She watched as the younger woman lifted her head and stared at her, her eyes barely open.

“Asami… what time is it?”

“Three… I think.” She said quietly as she slipped under the sheets and laid down next to Opal.

“I thought you were going to come back right after drinking with Ty Lee?” It was dark, but Asami noticed that Opal scrunched up her nose for a split moment. If she weren’t so drunk, she’d know it was because she wreaked of alcohol.

“I-I was… but… I ended up going home with this girl… and I don’t even r-remember her name…” Asami could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but held them back. “I-I… I’m so fucked up, Opal. I don’t… know what to do anymore…”

Opal rolled over onto her side and pulled Asami into a warm embrace. She didn’t say anything, instead she rubbed circles over Asami’s back, waiting to see if she was going to say more.

“I kept thinking of… her…” Asami paused. “Even when I was with someone else… I only thought of her. I’ve never been this way before. I-I can’t stop thinking about her, Op.”

Opal had a good idea of who it was. She had noticed how Asami acted around Korra. How she had truly opened up to her over the past few months. She noticed how Asami looked at her, how her laugh sounded different, how her smile seemed brighter. For as long as Opal had known Asami, she’d never seen her look at someone the way she looked at Korra. Asami never shared these types of thoughts about anyone before.

“Who Asami?” Opal needed to hear it from her, she needed Asami to open up and finally admit what was going on. She needed confirmation.

“I-I…” Asami’s voice trailed off and she let out a heavy sigh. “I think I like Korra… Like, like like her. Like really really like her.” Opal let out a quiet giggle.

“Wait, do you _like_ her Asami?”

Asami narrowed her glazed over eyes, “Did you not hear me? I said I LIKE her.” It seemed that drunken Asami hadn’t caught on that she had said ‘like’ six times in quick succession.

“Why don’t you tell her?”

“Because I’ll fuck it up… L-like I fuck up everything.” Asami nuzzled her head into the crook of Opal’s neck and let out a deep sigh. “I like being with her as a friend… and I don’t want that to change. I… can’t imagine not having her around anymore. I… know it’s only been… how long has it been?”

“Since when?”

“Since we met her.”

“Oh, almost five months now," Opal stated after counting the months.

“Okay, well that long, since we met her. But I can't imagine my life without her and you. Like you two are my only true… friends. Like ever.” A small hiccup escaped through Asami’s lips and a pitiful laugh followed. “It’s sad isn’t it? That I’ve only had… two _real_ friends my whole entire life and I’m falling for one of them.” Asami emphasized the word ‘real’ for a reason unknown to Opal.

“No it isn’t, Asami. It’s been so long since you’ve felt this way towards someone. Hell, to be truthful I don’t even know if you have felt this way about someone before. It’s good. I’m happy for you.” Opal wanted to reassure Asami, but she felt that what she was saying wasn’t any help to her conflicted best friend.

“No, you’re wrong. I-I am pitiful... My heart keeps telling me to like Korra, but my mind keeps telling me to run away. To leave e-everything as is... I always mess this kind of stuff up, I can’t take that chance… especially not with Korra. I just don’t understand sometimes though. It’s as if…” Asami didn’t finish her thought.

“What Asami?”

“This will sound funny, but I feel like everyone who I think... could make me happy I push away. I always push people to their limits until they can’t stand being around me.”

“It sounds like you push them away before they can leave you.”

“I-I don’t know why Op. But I don’t do it on purpose, it just happens.” Asami sniffled and finally became aware that she was crying. She didn’t even know when the tears had started to flow. “I-I don’t deserve her anyway. I-I don’t even know why I’m telling you this... I’m such a fucking mess. None of this even matters.”

“Don’t you dare say that!” Opal’s voice was stern, but she softened it as she continued. “You deserve so much more than you’re allowing yourself, Asami. You’re so intelligent, such a kind, selfless person, and you’re fucking gorgeous. Maybe not when you smell like booze and your mascara is running… No. Fuck that, you’re still gorgeous even now. I want you to continue to open up with me. I want you to know I’m here for you. Everyone has their own demons that they’re battling with, but you don’t have to do it alone. How you feel does matter.”

Opal pulled Asami into an even tighter hug. It hurt her so much to see her best friend like this. This was the second time Asami had ever really opened up to her even though their friendship had been for years. She thought that Asami had dealt with a lot of her demons, but she was wrong. So many things were still lingering with Asami and it pained her so much to know that she was trying to fix them all on her own.

“Thanks, Op,” whimpered Asami as her tears continued to fall.

* * *

After Asami spoke with Opal, she changed. Opal thought that she would do better from opening up, but that’s the exact opposite of what happened. It was as if everything hit Asami all at once and her body and mind couldn’t take it. She went to work, but other than that she lived her life in her room. She barely ate, she barely slept, she barely did anything, except work.

Opal and Korra had both recognized the shift, but no matter what they did nothing seemed to change how Asami was acting. They tried to get her to go out with them and distract her, but it didn’t work well. The few times that she gave in, she would sit there in silence. She may have been there physically with them, but her mind was obviously elsewhere.

Opal suggested that she seek help, but Asami refused. Always saying that everything was fine. That she was fine, even when she and everyone around her knew that this wasn’t true.

Time continued to pass and the fact that she had lost weight was finally showing. Even her professional makeup skills couldn’t hide the bags under her eyes and the fatigue that was haunting her. She was constantly plagued with headaches and always fidgeting. She jumped at every small noise and flinched when someone reached out to touch her. But no matter what anyone asked, Asami always replied that she was fine.

* * *

A light knock drew Asami away from her paperwork. “Asami?” came a muffled voice from outside her door.

Asami shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. She then rose from her seat at her desk and strode over to the door. She cracked it open. Warm, caring, sapphire eyes peered up at her.

“Opal and I are ordering pizza. You want the pulled pork and mango one?”

“No thanks. I’m fine, not really hungry.”

Korra’s face shifted, showing concern. “I’m ordering it for you anyway. You can eat it later.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do. If you’re not going to actively take care of you, then I’m going to help you,” she said with a stern voice and a determined look on her face.

“I’m fine Korra!” Asami didn’t mean to raise her voice, but she had. She wanted to take it back right as it slipped passed her lips, but it was too late now.

“No you’re not,” Korra said with a level tone even though Asami had shouted at her. “I-I don’t know what’s going on with you. But Opal and I are here for you. We're not going to let you starve yourself.” At that Korra left Asami’s doorway and strode into Opal’s room.

Asami let out a heavy sigh and shut her door quietly. _I really do fuck up everything._

* * *

Asami leaned against her door listening to Opal and Korra’s laughter coming from the living room. She wanted to be with them. She wanted to see their smiling faces again. She wanted to hear their warm and familiar voices. She wanted to hear their laughter without a barrier between them. She wanted a lot of things, but something always held her back.

It was as if she was a dog wearing a collar that was too tight, attached to a short leech, held by a stubborn owner. She wanted the ball, she wanted the treat, but it was always just out of reach. Every time she pulled forward, the owner pulled her back two steps. Further and further away from what she wanted and instead more and more pain grew from the pulling and tight collar. It was what she deserved for being greedy, for being selfish.

Instead of pulling the leash and fighting against the owner, Asami retreated. She stepped away from the door and fell onto her bed. She slipped under the covers and curled up into a ball, allowing her tears to fall freely. This was what she was used to now, this was what she was comfortable with. She had tried to prevent her loneliness by spending unpleasant nights with people she didn’t want to and now she was allowing the loneliness to finally envelop her. She was finally letting the darkness swallow her and take her completely. She had prevented it for so long, but it was too much for her to handle now. She had fought it, but she no longer could.

“Asami?” came the same voice from earlier that evening.

Asami couldn’t bring herself to answer. In her mind she was crying for help, but she couldn’t do it aloud. She heard her door creak open, but she didn’t react. She stayed in her bed, attempting to stifle her sobbing.

“I, um, brought you some pizza.” As usual, Korra opted to do the unexpected thing rather than the predictable thing. She hadn’t asked Asami what was wrong, but instead offered pizza.

“I’m not hungry,” mumbled Asami, so quietly that she could barely hear herself.

“I don’t believe that one bit.” Asami felt the bed shift a bit as Korra sat at the edge of it. “I’m not leaving until you eat this.”

“Korra-”

“Nuh huh. You’re eating this. If you want to yell at me again, then okay. But I’m still not leaving.” Korra let out a deep sigh and the bed moved a bit as she shifted again. “I don’t really know if this is my place, but Opal’s in her room really upset right now. We started talking and she broke down. We’re both worried about you, Asami. I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad, I just want you to know that we’re here for you.”

Asami’s tears had finally stopped, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at Korra. Instead she slipped a hand from under the covers and held it up. She felt a warm slice of pizza get placed gently in her outstretched hand and she brought it to her mouth. She took a huge bite and mumbled, “We good now?”

“Uh not really. But closer to good now that you’re eating,” Korra said with a more upbeat tone.

Korra stayed with Asami as she ate the slice of pizza. It may have seemed like an insignificant gesture, but it was monumental for Asami. The fact that Korra stayed with her in complete silence, just being with her meant so much. Asami feared to be alone, yet she had forced it upon herself. She did what she had told Opal that she always does, she pushed the people dearest to her away. But this time they didn’t leave. They were still here, here for her.

“Korra.” Asami quietly said once she was done with the pizza. “I-I’m sorry.”

Korra let out a huff of air. “Sorry for what?”

“For yelling at you. For worrying you and Opal. For pushing you two away. For everything.” Asami still couldn’t bring herself to face Korra, she just stared blankly towards the window.

“Asami.” Korra placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. If it had been anyone else, Asami would have flinched away from the touch, but it wasn’t just anyone, it was Korra. “There’s only one thing you should be sorry for.”

“There’s a lot I should be sorry for.”

“Well that could be true, but in my mind I only see one. You should apologize to yourself for not taking care of you. That’s the only thing you should be sorry about.” She felt the bed shift as Korra lifted herself from her bed and began to leave the room.

“Korra. Can you…” Asami stopped talking and pulled her knees to her chest, curling up into herself.

“Can I what Asami?”

“Will you stay with me tonight?” she whispered.

“Of course. I’m just going to talk to Opal for a sec and I’ll be right back.”

“O-okay.”

* * *

Asami didn’t have to wait long for Korra to return. She heard the shuffling of feet across the hardwood flooring and then felt a body slide under the covers with her.

“Is Opal okay?” Asami whispered.

“Oh, you’re not asleep yet. Ah yeah, she’s doing better.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Asami rolled onto her other side and finally faced Korra for the first time tonight. She was met by Korra’s icy blues, but still as warm as ever. She gave a small smile, probably not even visible in the dark.

“How are you doing?” Korra asked.

Asami wanted to say that she was fine, but stopped herself. “I-I don’t know to be truthful.”

“Mmm,” hummed Korra. “Ya know, whenever I was struggling, my dad always had the best thing to say to me. He always told me that ‘it’s okay to not be okay.’ I don’t know if it’s anything you’d like to hear, but I know it helped me.”

“Thanks, Korra.”

“No problem.” They lay there in silence for a while, not knowing if the other would say anything else. Suddenly Korra cleared her throat. “Uh, you want to cuddle or is this going to be like the first time we slept together?”

“You mean each of us awkwardly pushed to the edge of the bed?”

Korra let out a warm laugh. “Yeah.”

“I think I’d prefer to cuddle over that.”

“Cool, big spoon or little?” This may have seemed like a silly question, but Asami really thought about it. She usually preferred to be the big spoon or to not cuddle at all, but something told her that she needed to be held tonight. No, that she wanted Korra to hold her tonight.

“Little,” Asami muttered shyly.

A quiet chuckle came from Korra, “Sorry, I’m not laughing cause of what you said. I just thought you’d be more of a big spoon type of person. Anyway, roll over.”

Asami rolled over so that her back was facing Korra and her face was towards the window. She heard Korra inch her way over and she was pulled into Korra’s arms. At this moment, her heart began beating so fast, faster than it had ever before. Korra’s arms were strong, warm, safe. For the first time in so long, Asami didn’t feel alone.

* * *

“Hmmmm.” Asami squinted one eye open and then snapped it shut again. She had forgotten to shut the curtains last night and now the morning sun was shining into the room, right into her eyes. She was about to roll over to avoid the sun, but in her grogginess she became aware of the arm draped over her waist and the steady breathing of the woman behind her.

For the first time in years, Asami had made it through the whole night without waking once. She let out a sigh and placed her hand over the tan hand resting on her stomach. She traced her thumb lightly over the skin. It was so smooth and warm, so comforting. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep now that she was awake, so she waited. She waited until she heard Korra’s breathing change slightly and her body shift.

“Morning,” Korra said groggily, still waking up. “You sleep okay?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Mhmm, I’m a bit overheated though.” As she said this she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Asami rolled over as well and watched as Korra stretched her arms and legs. A small smile worked its way onto her face, but she quickly stopped it from spreading.

Korra turned her head and sapphire met emerald. “You have work today, right?”

“Korra, it’s Tuesday… of course I have work.”

“You should play hooky.”

“Ah-”

“Come on, it’d be fun. It’s not healthy working as much as you do. You need some time off.” Korra flashed her lopsided grin at Asami.

“Mmm, okay. My dad will probably be annoyed, but one day without me won’t kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you think that Asami's character shifted quickly, that was on purpose. I wanted to portray how someone dealing with depression, trauma, etc. can change so quickly. It could be due to a trigger or really it could be nothing and they just get into a certain space. Episodes aren't always predictable. 
> 
> I've dealt with bouts of depression ever since I was thirteen. If you asked any of my friends, they'd say that they never knew. They'd say I seemed perfectly normal, but that wasn't the case when I was alone. I fought my demons by myself, but have opened up now and it's been so much better. I did the same thing of pushing people away and cloistering myself. I distanced myself from my friends and family. All I did was focus on schools and sports and nothing else. 
> 
> Now it's a bit different. I feel much better, but I'll have random bouts where everything hits me at once. I feel fatigued, my body aches, I close myself off, etc. I just wanted to portray this side of depression rather than the idea that someone who is depressed shows it all the time and is depressed all the time.
> 
> I want any of my readers to know that I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk or just need to know that someone is there for you, then contact me through my tumblr, ahhhsami.tumblr.com. I can be your Opal that tells you how great of a person you are and that you do matter, or I can be your Korra just being there for you when you need it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Depression & Trauma, nothing explicitly said but could be emotional or triggering for some.
> 
> The beginning of the chapter is pretty fluffy, so I added two horizontal lines instead of just one. It's just to indicate where readers may want to stop if they are here for just the happy moments. You will miss pretty important parts of the plot though if you do skip.

Asami let out a deep sigh as the hot water cascaded over her head and down her bare body. Her muscles relaxed and her mind was finally quiet. Well not really. Her mind was always on overdrive and always processing or thinking about something. But these thoughts weren’t the nagging stressful thoughts that usually plagued her mind. Her mind was running through all of the things that she and Korra could be doing today.

Earlier when she called her dad to tell him she’d be taking the day off, her mind felt a bit more at ease when he said that it was okay. This calm of mind continued as she finally shared breakfast with Korra and Opal, which she hadn’t done for a week. And it just continued as she got ready to go out, but not for work or anything stressful, just for a day with Korra.

Sure she was nervous about spending a whole day with the girl that she liked, but it was different from her anxious and stressful feelings that she often experienced. It was a happy nervous, if that’s such a thing.

She finally shut off the water and wrapped the soft towel around her body. She dried her hair and did her makeup and then left the bathroom, just wrapped in her towel. She spotted Korra sitting on the couch, watching the show _Criminal Minds_.

“You like that show?” asked Asami.

Korra’s gaze left the TV and lingered on Asami. “Yeah, I can only watch one episode at a time though. It gets pretty heavy.”

“Mmm, it does. I don’t really like those types of shows to be truthful.” Asami paused and she could have sworn that Korra had checked her out, but wasn’t positive. “I’m almost ready. Just need to put some clothes on and then we can head out.”

“Okay sounds good.” The corner of Korra’s lips curled up and then her attention returned to the TV.

* * *

Asami stared out the car window as they passed the skyscrapers in the city. Korra had awkwardly insisted on driving and that wherever they were going was to be a surprise for Asami. It took them thirty minutes to finally arrive to the surprise location. They were now on the outskirts of Republic City, leaving the tall buildings and busy streets behind. They were surrounded by hills covered in green grass and trees scattered everywhere.

Asami looked at the large sign and smiled. “Minigolf?”

“Yeah. Thought it’d be fun. But I have to warn you, I’m undefeated.” Korra pulled the BMW into a parking spot and turned the car off. “You ready to be bested by the Master Putter?”

Asami furrowed her brow and looked Korra straight in the eyes. “Master Putter, you make up that name for yourself?”

“Nope, it was bestowed upon me by Bolin.”

“Wow, okay. Let’s see what you’re made of Master Putter.” At that Asami stepped out of her car and made her way to the front window, followed closely by the Master Putter. They made it up to the window and a young man was working. He flashed a welcoming smile at the two of them. Asami glanced down at the name tag he wore, Wan it read.

“How may I help you two ladies?”

“Two for minigolf,” replied Korra.

“Okay. Sixteen dollars then.”

Asami was already prepared to pay. She quickly handed her card to the young man before Korra could get hers out. “Beat ya,” she teased.

“Thanks.” Wan smiled at the two of them and handed Asami’s card back to her. He then picked up two putters and put them on the counter.

“Try these out and tell me if they’re too short or too tall.”

Asami took one and checked the height, it was perfect for her, but not so much for Korra.

“Ah, can I have a shorter one?” she asked shyly. _So cute._

“Yeah no problem.” He handed her a shorter one that suited her better. “Here’s the scorecard and a pencil. Take whichever colored ball you’d like.”

“Blue for me!” Korra grabbed the light blue ball enthusiastically. Asami hesitated between the black or red, but settled on red.

“Have fun,” said Wan as they both began to walk away.

“Thanks,” they replied in unison.

* * *

“Don’t miss. Don’t miss. Don’t miss,” whispered Korra as she leaned close towards Asami. It wasn’t Korra’s words that distracted Asami, but the closeness of Korra. She was so close that she could feel her warm breath on the back of her neck. Throughout this whole outing she had to keep reminding herself that this wasn’t a date. It was just friends hanging out. Korra was just being nice to cheer her up, nothing more.

“Shush you!” Asami tapped the ball lightly with the putter and it fell into the hole. “Hmm, I’m now four shots under par.” She smirked at Korra. “And you’re two over.”

“Hey, we still have four more holes. I feel like you’ll crack under pressure.”

“To be truthful, I might.” Asami took the ball out of the pocket and walked towards the next hole.

“You know, you should be more confident in yourself,” muttered Korra under her breath as she followed the ravenette.

“What Korra?” Asami turned her head and smiled, not hearing what Korra had just said.

“Ah nothing.”

“Okay. Well go ahead.” Asami motioned for Korra to put.

* * *

“YEAHHHHHHHHHH! Did you see that Asami? Did you?” Korra had picked up Asami and was spinning her around in a circle.

Asami wanted to say something, but her mind was so overwhelmed at the moment. She wanted to stay in Korra’s arms, but she also felt like she was going to puke if she were spun any longer. “Korra, I’m-”

“Oh crap.” Korra quickly stopped spinning and put her down. Asami felt as if the world was still spinning and her balance was completely gone. If it weren’t for Korra’s warm hands on her hips, she would have tipped over right there and then. She shut her eyes as the dizzying sensation began to fade away. “Sorry, are you okay?” Korra’s voice was full of concern.

Asami opened her eyes and emerald met sapphire. “Yeah, I think I’m good now. That was an awesome shot though.” Korra removed her hands from Asami’s hips and she smiled at her.

“That’s why they call me the Master Putter.”

Asami nudged Korra’s shoulder. “Oh shut up.”

“Par is four on this hole. You have to finish this hole in two strokes to tie me, or you’ll lose.” Korra had a confident smirk spread across her face as Asami finally picked up her putter and prepared herself for her shot.

Sadly she got par on the hole and the Master Putter ended up victorious.

“I still have no idea how you got that last shot,” grumbled Asami.

“I already told you. I am the Master Putter!” Korra took Asami’s putter from her. “I’ll return these, you can head back to the car. I still have one more place we need to go to.”

“Is it another surprise or do I actually get to know where we’re going?”

“Surprise. So sit in the passenger seat.”

Asami sighed and returned to the car. She looked out the window and watched Korra as she began to make her way back to the car. It was weird to think that she had been closed off, pushing people away from her the past few weeks and now was having so much fun with Korra. It just didn’t make sense to Asami.

This wasn’t the first time that Korra had pulled her out of dark times. Asami recalled the time outside Miyake and how even then Korra seemed to brighten her mood. Small moments like that happened a lot when they first were getting to know one another. But now Korra had even pulled her from one of her darkest episodes ever.

* * *

“Two?” asked the hostess as they walked into the restaurant. The place was called Yosaku and was tucked into a small alley near the docks of Republic City.

“Yes please,” Korra replied politely.

The hostess led them to a table. “Suki will be your waitress for today.” She placed the menus in front of them. “Enjoy,” she said before walking away.

“Have you ever been here before?”

Asami looked up from the menu and shook her head. “I haven’t.”

“I’m surprised. The researchers from the lab frequent this place and it’s pretty good. Oh wait, do you not like sushi?”

“Oh no. I love it. Opal and I usually go to a different place though.”

“Well this place is pretty good. One of my favorites is uni.”

“What’s that?” Asami asked with a curious expression.

“Sea urchin.”

“Oh, I’ve never had that before.”

“Want to get a sushi platter then? We can bring the leftovers back for Opal.”

“Sure. I’m good with that.”

“Awesome.”

* * *

* * *

 “Come on, try it!” Korra was holding a piece of the uni sushi with her chopsticks and pushing it towards Asami’s mouth.

“I-It looks weird.” The sea urchin was this odd yellowy-orange and all bumpy looking. It had a weird glistening sheen to it too.

“Yeah, but it tastes amazzziinnnggg.” Korra chopsticks continued to get closer to Asami’s mouth, but she didn’t open it. She was about to say no again, but Korra began pouting. She stuck out her lower lip and looked at Asami with big puppy dog eyes. Asami let out a huff of air through her nose and reluctantly opened her mouth. Korra’s face shifted instantly and she smiled as she placed the sushi into Asami’s mouth. It always amazed Asami at how fast Korra’s expressions could change.

Asami slowly chewed the food, but was pleasantly surprised. The texture was a bit weird, a bit too squishy, but the taste was fantastic. It had the salty taste of the sea, but also this really reserved sweetness to it. She hadn’t expected any sweetness at all, but it was definitely a good surprise.

“Sooo?” Korra raised her eyebrows and looked at Asami expectantly.

Asami chewed a bit more and swallowed. “It’s much better than I thought it would be.”

“Right? Sea urchins are pretty tasty, but they’re also really cool animals too.” Asami smiled as Korra seemed to brighten up talking about the little creatures.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve been doing the majority of my research here about them. Actually my breakthrough research down south was with them too. They may not seem special, but they really are. They’re a key component to the marine ecosystem here and down south. There’s this fine balance that they need to stay within population wise, or it changes the whole system. If there are too little, then the predators, including humans, become affected. But they also feed on seaweed. If their populations are too high, then the amount of seaweed is obviously affected. They’re also known to do extreme damage to corals.”

“So you record their populations?”

“Well yeah, but the knowledge is actually really useful. By keeping track of their population, I’m making sure that the ecosystem here is balanced. It may sound stupid, but we did this in the south and it worked really well. Their numbers were really high down there and so we increased the number of urchins that could be caught by fishermen. This allowed us to reduce their numbers and bring the balance back and also helped out the locals and raised their economy. We later lowered the number to keep the balance in check.”

Asami never knew that someone talking about sea urchin populations could actually be so entertaining. Or maybe she was just interested because Korra was saying it, she wasn’t really sure to be truthful.

“Oh, that’s actually pretty interesting.”

“Wait, that didn’t bore you?” Korra’s voice was full of surprise.

“Not really. You seem to really love what you’re doing.”

“I really do. It’s pretty awesome that I got to come here to do something that I love so much. Like I got to meet you and Opal. I get to see Bolin and Mako whenever I want. My coworkers are cool. The only real downside is that my parents are down south and my dog.”

“I’m glad you’re liking it here.” Asami picked up a piece of sushi and plopped it into her mouth. For a couple of minutes Korra and her sat in silence, enjoying the fresh sushi.

Just as Asami was about to say something to Korra, a familiar scent wafted into her nose. She turned her head and watched as the man passed her. He had black hair that was so shiny and well kept, especially for a man. Asami felt her body tense as her eyes followed the man. He was with a woman wearing a cute maxi dress and it made her feel even more uncomfortable. She placed down her chopsticks and continued to stare at the back of the man’s head. She waited, wanting, no, needing to see his face.

Finally a waiter went to the man’s table and he turned his head to the side, allowing Asami to see his profile. It was an unfamiliar face, not the man she had expected. She let out a deep sigh and looked down at her hands. She had clasped them together and was twiddling her thumbs.

Asami just sat there, staring at her hands. Even though it wasn’t the person she had thought it to be, her body was still tense. The memories flooding back into her mind. She knew she heard Korra saying something, but her mind had shut her out. She needed to leave.

Everything became a blur. Asami only knew that she rose from her seat and began to walk out, but was prevented by someone grabbing her wrist. She yelled for the person to “LET GO” and didn’t even look back. She walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the apartment.

The fact that she left Korra didn’t hit her until she was curled up in a ball in her bed. She silently cried and hugged her knees closer to her chest. Horrible thoughts continued to pester Asami. _There you go again, fucking up everything. It’s been years and he’s still bothering you. You’re pathetic. You’re not worth Korra’s time. Stop bothering her._ No matter how hard she tried to stop them, they just kept coming.

* * *

The front door rushed open and a panting Korra rushed into the apartment. “ASAMI?!” _I’m here Korra._ She threw the leftover sushi onto the kitchen counter and rushed to Asami’s room. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that Asami had returned to the apartment.

“Asami...” she whispered as she walked into the room. _I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m so sorry Korra._

“P-Please leave,” Asami whimpered.

Korra sat down on the edge of the bed. “I-I don’t know what happened back at the restaurant. But it’s okay, Asami.” Korra reached out to place a hand on Asami’s shoulder, but the woman jerked away. “Asami…”

“Please… leave Korra. I-I don’t... want you to see... me like this.” Asami’s sobs became stronger and were no longer silent.

“Asami I-”

“KORRA,” Asami’s voice cracked as she yelled Korra’s name. “Please,” she whispered this time.

“Fine, if that’s what you need. I’m leaving the door open and I’ll be in the living room.” She rose from the bed. “Please, call for me if you need something or want to talk.”

Asami heard Korra’s heavy footsteps leaving her room. Korra didn’t even bother to turn on the TV, she just sat there listening to Asami’s sobbing.

* * *

Asami’s sobs finally slowed and came to a stop. But she stayed where she was. She heard the apartment door open and Opal’s footsteps.

“You okay, Korra?” Opal asked when she was met by the tan girl sitting on the couch staring into space.

Korra turned her head and looked towards Opal. Opal frowned as she looked at Korra’s drained face and tired looking eyes. “You should check on Asami,” she said quietly.

Opal put down her bag and made her way to Asami’s room. The tall woman was lying in bed in the fetal position. Only her head showed from under the sheets. Her hair was disheveled and covered her face. She closed the door and then sat down on the edge of the bed like Korra had previously done.

“What happened?” Opal knew that if she asked ‘what’s wrong’ she wouldn’t get a reply, so she opted for a different route.

“I, um…” Asami’s voice was weak, tired. “I had so much fun with her, but I fucked up… as usual.” Asami was whispering, she couldn’t bring herself to speak louder. She obviously didn’t want Korra to hear, but it was also because she just couldn’t raise her voice. Everything ached.

“I doubt you messed up that badly.”

“I did though. We were having such a good time and I just up and left her. I didn’t even tell her why and I yelled at her too.”

“Why’d you leave?”

“I-I… thought I saw him. It wasn’t him… but it set off everything. I just left her.” Opal let out a sigh.

“It’s okay. She’ll understand.”

“I-I can’t tell her why I left. I just can’t.” Asami didn’t want Korra to know her past. She didn’t know how she’d react and if she’d treat her differently because of it.

“You don’t have to tell her. Just apologize. Again, she’ll understand.”

“Op.”

“Yeah, Sami?”

“I-I think you’re right. I need help. I can’t keep doing this.” Asami paused and took in a deep breath. “You know that therapist you recommended, can I have his number?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Asami walked by Korra hastily and into the bathroom. There was no way in hell that she was going to apologize to her with makeup streaming down her face and her hair a complete mess. She had to at least be a bit presentable. She scrubbed off the makeup and applied a small amount in an attempt to hide the bags and puffiness under her eyes. She then applied a nude lipgloss and took in a deep breath. _You can do this Asami_.

She opened the door and walked towards Korra who was still just sitting there, lost in thought. “Can I sit?” asked Asami.

Korra nodded and gave her a shy smile.

“I’m sorry for leaving you like that today. I-I really shouldn’t have done that. I’m also sorry for yelling at you at the restaurant and in my room. I’m sorry for kicking you out of my room like that. I’m just so sorry. And I understand if you’re mad at me, but just know I’m s-”

Without warning Korra pulled Asami into her arms. “It’s okay.”

Asami let out a quiet sigh and slipped her arms around Korra’s waist. “I just…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything more.”

“I-I want to, but maybe at another time.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Asami didn’t want to pull away from Korra’s embrace, but she knew she was the one that would have to. Korra was doing this for her, she would hug Asami until she needed it no longer. Asami finally removed her hands from around Korra’s waist and backed away.

“Thank you, Korra,” she whispered as she looked down at her hands that were now resting on her lap. She watched as her thumbs fiddled about.

“I’m here for you, Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Asami is going to go through a rough time. I totally understand if as a reader, you drop this fic due to the changes (if you're here for the fluff and not really the storyline). I've never written anything this serious before and my other fics are evidence for this. So just be warned that it's gunna get really emotional the next few chapters.  
> If you do want to read fics that are happy and similar to the beginning of this fic, feel free to check out Tinderella, Chef's Table, Tinted, Serendipity, or Push And Pull.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the tags have officially changed. Again, I have added the double horizontal lines to indicate triggering areas in the writing (which is the majority of this chapter).

Asami’s eyes were shut and she took in a deep breath. She felt the warm hand that rested gently on the top of hers give a little squeeze.

“It’ll be alright, Asami.”

Asami opened her eyes and turned to look at Opal. “Thanks for bringing me.” Asami opened the car door and stepped out. She hesitated before closing it and leaned into the car to look at her best friend. “I’ll see you in an hour or so.”

“Yep. I’ll be right here when you’re done.” Opal smiled at Asami as the passenger door shut. She watched as her friend walked up the steps and into the building.

* * *

* * *

“Welcome. How can I help you miss?” Asami looked at the receptionist in front of her and read her nametag. Suyin.

“I’m here to see Dr. Tenzin.”

“And your name?”

“Asami Sato.”

The woman typed her name into the computer and then nodded. “Okay, he’ll see you once he’s done with his current client. Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable.”

“Thank you.” Asami chose a seat in the corner and just waited. She didn’t pick up a magazine or go on her phone, she just waited. Her leg shook and her thumbs twiddled away. After ten minutes the door opened and a short man walked out. He looked to be in his thirties or so. He nodded goodbye to Suyin and exited.

“Dr. Tenzin will see you now, Miss Sato,” said Suyin warmly after a couple of minutes.

Asami felt her body tense as she lifted herself from the seat and made her way to the door. She gingerly opened it and was greeted by the smell of cinnamon and a quiet humming noise.

“Welcome, Asami. I’m Tenzin.” The bald man with a grey beard stood up as Asami entered the room. He motioned for her to take a seat in a recliner that was the same as the one he had previously been sitting in. Asami lowered herself into the seat and it may have been the most comfortable seat she had ever sat in, except for the fact that she was here to see a shrink.

Tenzin took a seat and smiled warmly at her.

“It’s, um, nice to meet you,” said Asami hesitantly. She extended her hand and he shook it firmly. She wasn’t sure how this whole therapy thing worked.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. How’s your day going?”

“It’s been okay. I just finished work and came here.”

Tenzin nodded. “What do you do for work?”

“I’m an engineer at Future Industries.”

“That sounds interesting. How do you like the work?”

“I love it. Creating things has always been a passion of mine ever since I was little.” Asami was glad that they were talking about her work. That was always easy for her to discuss.

“That’s good to hear.” Tenzin paused and looked at Asami. “So there are a few things I need to discuss with you related to therapy. I want you to know that everything said here will stay here. The only  exception is that I am mandated to report if there is any indications of self-harm, child abuse, or elder abuse from what you share with me.”

Asami nodded.

“I also want you to know that what you share is up to you. I may ask you a question and you do not need to answer it. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible and if that means not sharing something, then you don’t have to. Okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, good. So what brings you here today, Asami?”

“I, um…” Asami wasn’t sure how to word what was running through her mind. “My friend Opal suggested that I talk to someone.”

“Ah I see. Why did she suggest this?”

Asami hesitated again. It was good that there was a nice humming noise coming from the corner of the room, or the silence would have been stifling. “Well she and my other roommate were worried for me. I, um… kind of distanced myself from them and yeah.” She wasn’t really sure how to finish what she was saying, so just stopped there.

Tenzin waited for a moment before speaking. “And why were you distancing yourself?”

“I-I’m not completely sure. I-I was actually diagnosed with depression when I was twenty-one and I guess I get in these bouts where I distance myself from people.”

“Do you take any medication for this?”

“Ah no. They said that I didn’t need it. They suggested I change my lifestyle to be more healthy, physically, mentally, and socially.” Dr. Tenzin jotted something into his notebook and then looked back at Asami. She was sitting with her left leg crossed over her right and her hands clasped together on her thigh. She scraped the nail of one thumb over the other as they sat in silence.

“And how’d that go for you?”

“Um, well, I guess.”

“That’s good. Do you mind expanding on that more?”

“I ended up getting closer to more people, going out more often, I ate healthier, slept a bit better, um, just overall improved. I think the amount of episodes I had lessoned as well.”

“That’s good. Did the doctor diagnose the root of your depression?”

“Yeah.”

“And what was that?”

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat.

_“Thanks, babe.” Asami took the red cup from Tahno’s hand with a smile on her face._

_“Anything for you.” Tahno wrapped his arms around her waist and brought them closer together. They swayed to the music and gazed into one another’s eyes. “I love you,” he said as he leaned down and placed a warm kiss on her cheek. Asami just smiled at this, but said nothing. “I mean it, Asami.”_

_“Hey, Tahno! Come here for a sec!” yelled someone near the stereo. They were using Tahno’s phone that was attached to the aux to play music. The kid probably wanted to pick a new song, but couldn’t get into the locked phone._

_“I’ll be right back.” His arms left Asami’s waist and he made his way towards the stereo._

_Asami watched as her boyfriend weaved his way through the dancing teenagers and she took a sip of the beer he had gotten her. She sighed and left the dance floor and settled on a couch, waiting for Tahno to return._

_It had been hard moving to Republic City, but Tahno had really helped. He was the first friend she made and they very slowly became more. He was handsome, intelligent, popular and extremely confident. Many people didn’t even try to talk to Asami. Boys were intimidated by her smarts and girls were jealous of her looks. But Tahno was different. He didn’t care about any of that and didn’t care what his friends thought of him when he reached out and got to know her. He was genuinely nice to her and she welcomed him with open arms. They would be friends for years until he finally admitted his feelings for her. She was hesitant, but decided that she’d give it a chance._

_By the time Tahno had returned to Asami, she had already finished three beers and was on her fourth. She wasn’t one to drink much, but parties weren’t really her type of thing. She was only there because Tahno had wanted her to be there._

_“Sorry. I got caught up.” Tahno sat beside Asami and she leaned her head against his shoulder. “You know you’re absolutely gorgeous. I’m lucky to call you my girlfriend.” Tahno placed a warm hand on Asami’s thigh and gave it a tight squeeze._

_“I think I’m the lucky one.” She felt his body shift and warm lips met hers. The hand on her thigh left and was soon on her waist instead. Her head was already dizzy from the alcohol and the kiss just furthered the haze that was settling upon her. The kiss deepened and she let out a quiet moan, only loud enough for Tahno to hear._

_He pulled his lips away from hers and gazed into her eyes. “Want to go upstairs?”_

_“Um,” Asami hesitated, but then nodded her head. Tahno gripped Asami’s hand firmly and led her up the stairs and into one of the rooms. He shut the door behind him and locked it. “Tahno, I-I…”_

_“Shush, I know. You don’t want sex. We can just make out, that’s fine with me. I just want to be with you and not around those other kids.”_

_“O-Okay, thanks.” Even though they had been dating for four months, Asami still wasn’t ready to do more than making out. Her first kiss was with him and she wanted to take it slow. She wanted to be positive that she was ready for sex and for the time being she wasn’t._

_Asami stood awkwardly in the room looking out the window as Tahno took a seat at the edge of it. “Come here,” he said with open arms. Asami walked forward and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. “You’re beautiful.” Asami leaned down and brought their lips together. At first the kisses were gentle, slow, hesitant. She soon felt Tahno pulling at her waist, so she stepped forward and then straddled him on the bed. His hands slid down her body and rested on her bottom. He gave it a light squeeze and smiled into the kiss. “You literally have the best body,” he hummed against her lips._

_His tongue darted across her lower lip and Asami parted her lips just slightly. Tahno took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she could feel herself becoming breathless. She pulled away and looked down at Tahno. His hair was still perfectly styled and the moonlight that shone through the window shimmered off of it._

_Tahno smiled at her and Asami let out a little yelp as he flipped their positions. Asami was now lying on her back on the bed and Tahno was above her. “I love you,” said Tahno as he lowered himself down and began to kiss and suck on her neck. Asami let out a quiet moan, but then flinched slightly when Tahno gripped one of her breasts tightly. “You okay?” he mumbled against her now flushed neck._

_“Ah yeah. W-we’ve never…”_

_“I know. It was okay though. Right?”_

_“Mhmm,” said Asami quietly. Tahno continued to massage her breast and pepper kisses along her neck. Tahno’s hand left her breast and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Asami lifted her back off of the bed slightly and he pulled the shirt off of her. He then sat up and pulled his own shirt off._

_“Damn Asami.” His gaze fell upon her full breasts covered by her black bra and he grinned. “You couldn’t be more perfect.” He began to unbutton his pants, but Asami’s hands hastily grabbed his._

_“What are you doing?” Asami asked quickly._

_“Taking off my pants…” he said with an odd look on his face._

_“I thought we were just going to make out.”_

_“We are, just with less clothing. I want to feel your beautiful skin against mine, Asami. We’ve been dating for four months and we’ve barely done anything.” He stood up and dropped his pants. His hands went straight for Asami’s jeans and unbuttoned those and slipped them off of her. “I really do love you Asami.” His hands then went for Asami’s panties and she instantly gripped his hands again._

_“Tahno.”_

_“It’s okay, Asami.” She squeezed his hands tighter, but he still jerked his hands free from hers. She felt her panties slip off of her and watched as Tahno threw them to the side. “Take off your bra,” he commanded._

_Asami stopped and looked into his icy blue eyes. All of the sweetness and love had left them, being replaced with a cold, distant stare. She could feel her heart rate increase, not of anticipation, but fear. She sat straight up and tried to push her way past Tahno, but he pushed her back onto the bed. He grabbed her wrists and held her arms above her head._

_"Asami, you know I love you." Tahno gripped both of Asami's wrists with one of his hands as he removed his boxers. "I just want to show you how much I care for you."_

_“I-I know, but I-I’m not ready Tahno. Not yet,” she stuttered._

_“It'll be fine," Tahno said in a reassuring tone._

_“I’m not ready, Tahno.” This wasn't the person she had been dating. The person above her was a complete stranger. “Get off.”_

_“No.”_

_“Tahno!” Asami tried to sit up again, but his hold around her wrists was too tight and his weight above her was too much. Asami struggled, trying to free herself from his grasp. "I said no!" she shouted this time. She hoped for someone to hear, but it was unlikely with the loud music playing and them being on the second floor._

_“I love you, Asami. It's already been months. I swear we're the only couple in the whole school who hasn't done it." He leaned down attempting to kiss Asami, but she turned her head away. "This is normal. You'll be fine. I promise.”_

_“Tahno, please stop.” He lowered his head and bit sharply into her neck. Tahno’s hand began to grope her breast and then went lower onto his own body. “Tahno. Don’t. No.” Asami’s body stiffened and her voice left her. She wanted to yell. She wanted to throw him off. She wanted to run away, but she couldn’t. She was frozen. She was scared. She was weak. She had no control. Everything soon became a blur. Yes she had had more to drink than she had ever before, but that wasn’t the reason why._

The sound of someone clearing his voice snapped Asami back to the present.

“Sorry. W-what did you ask?” mumbled Asami.

“I asked if you’re okay? You seemed lost in thought.”

“Um, I’m fine. Sorry, it happens sometimes. What were we talking about?”

“I had asked you what the doctors had diagnosed as the cause of your depression.”

“I-I’d rather not say.” Tenzin just nodded. “A-Actually. Do you mind if we end today’s session here. I…” Asami didn’t finish he sentence. She just looked down at her hands.

“That’s fine with me, Asami.” He looked at her warmly. “I know that this can be overwhelming at times, but you’ve already overcome a barrier that many people don’t. You’re here. You’re seeking help. And that's something to be proud of.” He paused. “I hope to see you next week.”

Asami didn’t look at Tenzin. She just nodded her head and stood up. She hastily left the small room, passed Suyin, and now stood in the middle of the busy sidewalk. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Opal to pick her up.

* * *

* * *

Asami got into the car without  a word and just stared out the window. She let out a heavy sigh and slouched into the seat. “That sucked,” she mumbled.

“It’ll get easier,” reassured Opal.

“I hope so.”

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Asami kept replaying and replaying and replaying everything that had happened in her mind. She kept thinking about her mom, about moving, about her dad, about Tahno, about everything.

Opal cleared her throat and Asami was pulled away from her thoughts. “We’re home.”

“Op.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you not tell Korra what I’m doing. If she asks where I am just say that it’s work related.”

“Of course. If anyone is to tell her, it should come from you.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Korra placed down the large bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table and took a seat beside Asami. “So what movie did you decide on?”

“300,” replied Opal.

“Hmm, good pick.”

“It’s one of my favorite movies,” said Asami as she took a handful of popcorn.

“Really?” asked Korra with a tinge of surprise in her voice.

“I really like Gerard Butler and Lena Headey, so yeah.”

“I thought you’d like rom coms,” teased Korra.

“I do.” The three women laughed and Asami felt Korra’s shoulder brush against her own. Tenzin was right, she had people who were here for her. It was frustrating that it took her this long to finally realize that.

* * *

“It’s good to see you again Asami.” This time Tenzin didn’t raise from his seat, but he did motion for Asami to sit in the same chair as last time. “So how have you been since last session?”

“Ah good. I guess.”

“And why’s that?” he inquired.

“Well business is going well and I got to spend a lot of time with Korra and Opal.”

“That’s good. Your roommates seem to really care about you.”

“They do.”

“So last session we spoke about your depression. How was that this week?”

“Well, I… I’ve been eating better, but sleep is still hard for me.”

“What do you mean by hard?”

Asami sighed. “I probably average under four hours of sleep a night. It takes me a long time to fall asleep and I wake up multiple times in the middle of the night.”

“Ah I see. Do you only struggle with falling asleep and staying asleep, or do you also have nightmares?”

“Sometimes,” Asami muttered.

“Can you recall any of them?”

Asami nodded her head, but didn’t say a word.

“Are they related to the source of your depression?”

Asami nodded again.

“Would you like to try to share, or not yet?”

“Um, not yet.”

“Okay. How about you tell me more about your friends then.”

Asami nodded and finally looked up from her hands to look at Tenzin. “Opal, the one who recommended you, um, we’ve been friends for nine years. We met when I was eighteen and she was seventeen. We were at a party actually. Neither of us wanted to be there, so we ended up getting to know each other. And ever since then we’ve been best friends. Korra, my other roommate. She moved in with Opal and I just over six months ago. She’s super nice and intelligent and I couldn’t imagine not having her as a friend anymore. It’s been a short amount of time, but we got really close really quickly.” After saying this, Asami let a small smile cross her face.

“It seems that you three really get along.”

“Yeah. We all just click really well.”

“So since you’ve known Opal for so long, she was with you as you went through many things in your life, right?”

“Yes she was. She was one of the only people that stayed with me during my worst time.”

“And Korra, you said she also has worried about you?”

Asami nodded. “She’s seen me at some pretty bad times actually, which I really hoped she wouldn’t see.”

“Like what?”

“Like me crying or when I’ve been very emotional.”

“I see. It seems that she’s seen you at pretty vulnerable times.”

Asami nodded.

“How’d she react to that?”

“She was just there for me. She wasn’t scared away and she didn’t try to make things better. She just told me she’d be there for me when I needed it and if I wanted to talk I could with her.”

Tenzin nodded and noted something in his notebook.

The rest of the session consisted of her talking about her past friends, or lack of past friends, and her present friends.

* * *

Asami continued to see Tenzin, but could never open up completely. She always avoided mentioning what happened with Tahno. It was good though because Tenzin never pushed her to share anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

Even though she wasn’t speaking about what happened, she did notice a change in her lifestyle since she had started seeing Tenzin. She wasn’t going home with strangers anymore. She wasn’t drinking as much as she used to. She was spending a lot of time with Opal and Korra and even some other friends too.

Some good things were definitely happening, but she still was struggling with fatigue and headaches. She still couldn’t sleep well, but wasn’t plagued by nightmares as often. She was still extremely fidgety and still easily startled. It wasn’t like she expected everything to just change for the better, but at least she was making some progress.

* * *

* * *

 “Hello, Asami,” welcomed Tenzin.

“Hey,” she said with a small smile on her face. She sat down in the very familiar chair, which she now finally appreciated how comfortable it was. She’d been seeing Tenzin for two months now.

“How have you been?”

“Good. Yeah, good.” Asami really had been doing much better and something felt different about her. She sighed. “Tenzin.”

“Yes?”

“I-I think I’m ready to tell you…” her voice trailed off. Her mouth felt so dry and a lump was starting to form in her throat. She cleared it and then continued, “You know how we’ve talked about my depression, but nothing more?”

“Mhmm.”

“Um, well. I, something happened to me when I was eighteen.” Asami closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I-I was raped.” She looked towards Tenzin, expecting his expression to change, but it was still the familiar warm and friendly expression she had come to know. He nodded and she continued to retell what had happened to her. What had happened with Tahno.

In the middle of telling him everything, Tenzin passed her a small tissue box. Asami hadn’t even noticed she had started to cry, but took the tissues silently. By the time Asami was done retelling everything, she was sobbing. She covered her face with both hands and was hunched over, letting the tears fall freely.

“I-I should have… known better,” she said between sobs. “I led him on. I should have thought about his feelings... I-It’s my fault.”

“Asami. If you weren’t ready then you weren’t ready. He should have respected that and waited, but he didn’t. None of that was your fault. You didn’t lead him on, if anyone was leading someone on it was him. He knew how much you had been drinking that night. He manipulated you into feeling safe, feeling loved and secure. He knew exactly what he was doing with what words he was saying to you.”

Asami looked at him and shook her head. “I-I’m not so sure about that.”

“I want you to know that it’s okay and normal to have these thoughts of self-blame. Rape in society has been twisted and turned to make the victim feel guilty, but that shouldn’t be the case. You’re a survivor and you’ve made it all these years, through things that no person should have to go through or endure. And by the sounds of it, you mainly did this by yourself.” Asami just stared at her hands. Her eyes lingered on the perfectly painted red nail polish. “I’m glad that you were able to open up about this. Did you ever report this? Does anyone else know?”

“I-I didn’t report it.” Asami took in another deep breath. “Opal knows though.”

“She’s a good person, it’s evident.” Tenzin let out a deep sigh. “Do you mind explaining why you didn’t report?

“I was scared. It wasn’t all Tahno’s fault. I drank, I went up to that room, I allowed him to remove my clothing, I did everything that led to it.”

“Asami. It wasn’t your fault,” repeated Tenzin. Even though Asami heard this, she couldn’t seem to accept that it wasn’t partly her own fault.

“Why wasn’t it my fault?” asked Asami with anger behind her voice.

“As I said before, you were manipulated and drunk. You trusted him and had feelings for him. He didn’t respect your wishes and that is his fault, not yours. I know you may not believe this right now, but it truly was not your fault.”

“Whatever.” Asami rose from her seat and looked at Tenzin. “Thanks, I’ll see you next week.”

“Get home safely, Asami.”

* * *

The next week was difficult for Asami. She was constantly thinking about what Tenzin and her had spoken about and how he kept saying that it wasn’t her fault. But in her mind she kept finding different reasons as to why it was her fault.

Due to these thoughts, she was struck with random bouts of sadness and wanting to be alone. She spent a lot more time at work and alone in her bedroom. The only thing that was constant was eating breakfast in the morning with Opal and Korra. Other than that she never knew how she’d feel during the day and night, so she avoided going out with her roommates.

Even though it was the hardest week she had had since starting therapy, in her gut she knew she’d get through it. She had Opal, she had Korra, she had her father, she had Tenzin. Maybe Opal and Tenzin were the only ones that knew what had happened to her, but that didn’t matter. She knew that these people would be there for her, even if she didn’t tell them why she needed them.

When she returned to the next session, it was refreshing to be able to vent and share everything with Tenzin. In the past she would have kept her emotions to herself, but she wasn’t anymore. She was slowly opening up and learning that she could trust people. Progress was definitely slow, but at least she was finally moving forward.


	7. Chapter 7

“Asami, you sure you don’t want to come?” Asami stared at the woman leaning against the frame of her doorway. She was dressed in a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, navy converse and a leather jacket.

Asami nodded. “I wish I could, but I need to get this paperwork done before my meeting tomorrow morning.”

“Aww, okay Miss I-Work-Way-Too-Much,” teased Korra.

“Well have fun with the girls. Maybe you’ll even bring a pretty one home tonight.” Asami forced a smile upon her lips.

“Humph, maybe.” Korra had been in Republic City for almost a year now and she still hadn’t gone on a single date, at least not to Asami's knowledge. It just didn’t make sense to her. Korra was smart, beautiful, and absolutely charming. “I’ll see you later, Asami.”

“Bye, Korra. Have fun.”

Asami bit her lower lip and looked at the papers in front of her. She was doing better. Yes, she still worked a lot, but it was because she wanted to. Not because she was avoiding her problems or needed a distraction. Four months of therapy was actually doing her good. She felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders and she was finally believing that what happened was not her fault. It may have taken Tenzin telling her that more than a couple times, but it was working.

She exhaled deeply and picked up the contract. _Just fifty pages of reading… not a problem at all._

* * *

“SHHHH KORRA! YOU’LL WAKE ASAMI,” whispered Opal with an outdoor voice.

“You shush!” retaliated Korra.

Asami laughed to herself and rose from her seat at the desk. She still had a few more pages to go over, but was very close to done. Probably only fifteen more minutes of work. She walked to her doorway and leaned against the frame. “You two have fun tonight?”

“OH, YOU’RE STILL UP!” yelled Opal.

“Opal if you speak any louder, the neighbors are going to complain,” warned Asami. “You two should get to bed.”

“No,” pouted Korra.

“No? Korra, you and Opal seem to have had way too much to drink tonight. Go to your rooms and I’ll bring you both some water.”

“B-”

“Go,” interrupted Asami.

“Party pooper,” Opal muttered as she followed Asami’s orders. Korra just looked over at Asami pouting, but finally went to her room after a glare was fired her way.

Asami filled two large glasses with water, grabbed ibuprofen for the two drunk ladies for the morning and went into Opal’s room. She placed the two things onto her nightstand and said goodnight to her best friend and then headed to Korra’s room. She did the same thing as before and made her way back to her desk.

She returned to her work, but after ten minutes she heard someone’s heavy footsteps in her room. “Go back to your room,” she said without turning around. She knew it was Korra due to the sound of her walking. Without warning she felt Korra’s arms hug her from behind. “K-Korra what are you doing?”

“Dooo you *hiccup* remember what chu said eeearlieerr?” Korra slurred.

“What’d I say?”

“Chyou said… to find a pretty onnneeee.” A confused look spread across Asami’s face.

“What do you mean Korra?”

“I-I already *hic* found a preeeettttyyy one.” The muscular arms tightened around her and she could feel Korra’s warm breath on her neck.

Asami let out a deep sigh and stood up from her seat. She turned in Korra’s arms and looked into her hazy eyes. “You’re drunk Korra. Go to b-”

Asami didn’t get to finish her sentence. Korra’s lips stopped her from continuing. It was a sloppy kiss, missing half of her mouth, but it was still a kiss. “You so pretty,” mumbled Korra as she pulled away from Asami. Even though the kiss was fast and messy, Asami’s heart felt as if it were going to beat right through her chest. Korra had kissed her, yes she was drunk, but she had kissed her.

Asami grabbed Korra’s wrists with her hands and removed her arms from around her neck. “Let’s get you to your room, Korra.”

“No *hic* I wanna sleeeeep here wit chu.”

“I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Asami grasped Korra’s hand and led her out of her room and brought her to her own. She tucked Korra in and brushed some stray hairs from her face, tucking them behind her ear. “Sleep well, Korra.” She left the room and closed the door behind her. She then walked into her own room and closed that door. She also made sure to lock it before returning to her desk.

She ran both her hands messily through her hair and rested them on the back of her neck. She leaned back in the chair and looked up to the ceiling. Asami’s emotions were all over the place. She was elated that Korra had kissed her, but she was drunk. She didn’t know what she was doing.

* * *

Asami stretched out her arms and looked towards her clock. Seven o’clock it read. She pushed the covers off of her body and her bare feet met the cool hardwood flooring. She unlocked her door and left for the bathroom. She did her usual morning routine, but also did something very out of the ordinary.

She attempted to take a crack at making breakfast this morning. She normally wouldn’t, but Korra and Opal were in for some nasty hangovers and she wanted to help them a bit. She grabbed bread, butter, and eggs along with a pan, spatula, and butter knife. After twenty minutes, she finished three decent plates of food. The toast was a bit too toasty, but at least she tried. She took out three forks and also poured two glasses of orange juice and one orange cran.

“Wake up you fools!” She yelled for her two roommates to hear. _Someone is definitely going to put in a noise complaint._

Opal stumbled out of her room with big bags under her eyes. “You made breakfast?” she all but whispered.

“Yup!”

“Ehh, can you talk quieter?”

“Yeah.”

Asami watched as Opal took a seat and began eating the slightly okay breakfast. A couple minutes later Korra’s door opened and a very messy haired tanned woman stepped out. She was rubbing one of her eyes and the other was barely open.

“Morning,” she greeted groggily.

“Morning,” replied Asami and Opal in sync.

“How’d you sleep?” asked Asami even though she wanted to ask other things.

“Not so great.” Korra’s mouth opened wide as she yawned. “Hey Op… when did we get home last night?”

“I don’t know, like two or something.”

“It was one fifty,” stated Asami.

“Oh, I, ah don’t really remember much after my eighth drink,” muttered Korra. Asami let out a sigh. Maybe it was a good thing that Korra didn’t remember what happened last night.

“Damn, we both should have stopped earlier last night. I get drunk at three drinks and I had six…”

“Ah thanks for breakfast, Asami.” Korra flashed her lopsided grin at her and she almost felt guilty that Korra didn’t remember last night. _Maybe I should tell her. No, I shouldn’t. Yeah, definitely no._

* * *

* * *

“It’s good to see you again, Asami. How’s your week been?” asked Tenzin in his usual way.

Asami settled into the recliner and thought about the question before answering. “It’s been good, but a little different.”

“Different in what ways?”

“Um, it has to do with Korra.” Asami shut her eyes and the kiss flashed before her. She couldn’t help but blush.

“What about your roommate?”

Asami slowly opened her eyes and was met by the steel blue gaze of Tenzin. “She and Opal went out drinking and they both got pretty drunk. I, uh, helped them get to bed and then returned to my work. But Korra came into my room and… kind of kissed me.”

“How’d that make you feel?” _Oh the cliché therapist question._

“I liked it,” she said shyly.

“Have you talked about it with her?”

“She doesn’t remember, so I thought it’d just be best to let it go.”

“Why do you think letting it go is the best thing to do? You like her right?” asked Tenzin.

“I-I do, but…” Asami hesitated. “I like having her as a friend and I don’t want to lose that. I-I don’t want to mess with what we already have.”

“What makes you think that you’d mess it up?”

“She might not even really like me. She was drunk.”

“With the way you’ve spoken about her and what you’ve just shared, I doubt that she doesn’t like you. That’s just my opinion on the matter and I could be wrong, though.”

“Even if she does like me, she doesn’t _really_ know me.”

“And why do you say that?”

“I haven’t told her so much. She knows that I deal with depression, but other than that she knows nothing. She doesn’t know that I’m seeing you. She doesn’t know about what happened to me. She doesn’t know that I wear makeup to hide my true face, that I dress well to seem stronger and in control of my life. She doesn’t know that I paint my nails so that it prevents me from biting them until they bleed. She doesn’t know why I sleep with people for a sense of control. She doesn’t know that I sometimes throw myself into work to avoid my emotions, not just because I like it. She doesn’t know that I avoid sleep because of nightmares. She doesn’t know that when I’m not around people my loneliness eats away at me and my memories haunt me. She doesn’t know so much, Tenzin!” Asami swiped her hand across her cheek, wiping away the wetness left from her tears. Tenzin just looked at her and held up the tissue box. “Thanks,” she said quietly as she took a tissue and wiped the rest of her tears away.

“Asami. These aren’t the only things that define you as a person.” He paused and then continued, “You’ve just taken a huge step in your healing process. It may not seem like much, but with what you’ve just said, you’re beginning to recognize things that came about due to being sexually assaulted.” Tenzin’s soft smile welcomed Asami as he took one of her pale hands into his. “You don’t need to tell Korra any of this if you don’t want to. You don’t need to tell her your feelings. But I recommend that you do when you feel comfortable. It’s been a long time since you’ve been open to any sort of close relationship and there will be battles to be fought, but you’re getting better, Asami. What do you think?”

Asami nodded her head. “Y-you’re right Tenzin. I never saw any of this before meeting with you. I just accepted that my life had become a mess and that it was what I deserved. E-even though people saw me as this strong intelligent business woman, I just couldn’t see myself as that. I focused on my past, not who I am now. I felt ashamed, guilty… b-but I don’t feel like that anymore. It just scares me so much, my feelings towards her. What if she sees me differently if I tell her these things?”

“It’s important to know that the people who truly care about you, will stand beside you no matter what you’ve been through. They’ll love the person that you have become, not who you were or what happened to you in the past,” Tenzin said in a reassuring tone.

* * *

* * *

Weeks passed and Asami still hadn’t brought up the kiss with Korra. She just couldn’t do it. She was scared. She had discussed this all with Tenzin, but she just couldn’t tell her.

She continued to live her life how she had been the past few weeks. As a friend to Korra and nothing more.

* * *

 

> Asami: Opal, where are you?
> 
> Opal: Sorry I think I need to stay late at school. Have fun with Korra ;)
> 
> Asami: wth, you said you were coming!
> 
> Opal: I did, but stuff came up here and I can’t leave
> 
> Asami: Bullshit…

Asami sighed and returned her phone to her jacket pocket. She turned her attention to the woman who was looking at one of the art stands and walked over to her. “Opal can’t come.”

Korra glanced at Asami over her shoulder. “What, why?”

“She said something came up at school, so she’s staying late.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

“Yeah.”

Korra turned her whole body to face Asami. “Well we can still have fun, just the two of us. Come on.” Korra grasped Asami’s hand and they weaved their way through the crowd of people. “I saw a cool water tribe artist down this way.”

Asami and Korra quickly passed stand after stand to reach a stand near the entrance of the park. This was an annual event, called Art In The Park. Some of the best artists in Republic City and even artists from other places would come to compete as well as sell their artwork. There were hundreds of stands scattered about the park, along with food stands and other things.

“Ah, here it is!” shouted Korra in excitement. Asami looked at the table that had an array of different sculptures. The majority of the pieces were wooden carvings, but there were also some made of a material that varied from white as snow to a more beige color.

“What are these made from?” asked Asami to the artist as she held up a carving of a penguin.

“Whale bone,” replied the older woman.

“They’re absolutely beautiful.”

“Why thank you dear.” Asami continued to look at the small carvings and then felt an elbow nudge her side.

“Look at this one.” Korra held up a carving of a little boy hugging a polar bear. “Isn’t it adorable!”

 _You’re adorable._ Asami smiled at Korra. “It really is.”

“How much for this?” asked Korra.

“Forty dollars.”

“Okay. Uh, we’re going to go look at some of the other stands, but we’ll be back,” replied Korra as she put down the carving. As they walked away Korra looked towards Asami. “Whale bone carvings are always so expensive. If I don’t see anything else I want I’ll probably go back to get that piece.”

“Yeah it was a bit expensive for such a small thing.” Asami suddenly stopped and grabbed Korra’s hand. “Let’s go to this stand.”

“Woah,” muttered Asami as she looked at the blown glass artwork. The glass reflected the light shining above and colored shadows fell along the green grass and over the table. She gently picked up a piece that was a deep red, but changed to more of an orangish red as the work got thinner at the ends. It really was just a big mass of swirls and curves, but it was absolutely beautiful.

“You getting that?” asked Korra.

“I might. I don’t want to carry it around though since it’s fragile.” Asami placed down the piece and scanned the others.

“We can hold it here for you and you can get it when you’re leaving,” said a deep voice from behind the stand.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. We’ve been doing that for most people since they had the same worry as you.”

“Great then. How much is it?”

“Fifty dollars.” Asami reached into her purse and pulled out the cash.

“Here you are.”

“What’s your name so that if I’m not here you can still get it.”

“Asami.” The man took out a paper and wrote ‘Asami’ onto it. He then taped it onto the piece and set it aside. “Thank you, ah…”

“Ghazan,” the tall man said with a broad smile.

“Thank you, Ghazan.”

After buying the piece, Asami and Korra wandered through more stands. There were tons of amazing artists and Asami wanted to buy everything. She obviously had the money to, but she held herself back.

“Do you have things like this in the south?” asked Asami to Korra as they walked to another stand.

“Not really. There are exhibits and stuff, but never outdoors like this.”

“I see. I’ve been coming here every year since I moved. My mom loved art and the history behind it, so I guess I got my interest from her.”

“That’s cool. I bet your mom was a wonderful person.”

“She really was. I miss her a lot sometimes.” Asami said this with sadness, but still had a smile on her face. “Want to take a break and grab some food?”

“Sure, I saw someone eating a fish taco, want to find where they’re selling that?”

“Yeah that sounds good.”

They weaved their way through the crowd and finally spotted a food truck with a flying fish painted onto it. As they got closer they saw that the truck was called ‘Tui and La.’

“OH, that’s cool. Do you know the legend of Tui and La?” asked Korra exuberantly. Asami shook her head. “They're the spirits of the moon and the ocean. They’re pretty sacred in the northern and southern poles.”

“Interesting,” hummed Asami.

They finally made it to the truck and ordered spicy fish tacos for Korra and classic fish tacos for Asami. Asami waited to the side as Korra waited closer to the truck to get their order when it was done. Suddenly Asami felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and met the gaze of a complete stranger.

“Hey, but I think we need to return you to the artist. I think they lost one of their pieces.”

Asami let out a sigh. Was this guy really trying to hit on her while she was waiting for fish tacos?

“Excuse me?”

The guy smirked at her. “You’re absolutely stunning. You really put the art pieces here to shame,” the stranger persisted.

“Sorry, I’m not interested.” Asami turned around to look back at the food truck, but felt the man grip her shoulder and forced her to face him.

“Aww really? How about you give me one date and then if you don’t like me after that we can call it quits.”

“Again, I’m not interested.”

“How about your number at least?” Asami was about to say no again, but felt an arm slip around her waist.

“Hey, babe.” Korra looked up at Asami. One hand holding the tacos and one holding Asami’s waist. The guy looked at them strangely, but continued to stand there. “Sorry for making you wait.” Korra stared at the man oddly and tilted her head a bit. “Is this guy bothering you?”

“I’m not, I’m just asking for her number.” He looked at Asami. “So what is it?”

“I don’t think you want _my girlfriend’s_ number,” said Korra sternly.

“There’s no way in hell she’s a lesbian. What’s your number?” Asami furrowed her brow and glared at the stranger.

“And why’s that?” she asked, her voice full of annoyance.

“You’re way too pretty to be. It’d be a shame if you were.”

“Wow, so not being heterosexual is a shame? You must be one of those men that believe that women are just here for your entertainment.” Asami frowned at the man in front of her and looked at Korra. “Let’s go, Korra.” Asami pushed past the stranger and Korra followed, glaring at him over her shoulder.

“Wait, come back here, bitch!” The man yelled as the two of them made their way through the crowd.

Asami felt Korra’s body tense, so she placed her hand onto the tan hand that sat on her waist. “He’s not worth our time, Korra. Let’s just go.”

“Asami he jus-”

“Korra, let it go.”

“Okay.” Korra muttered. She lifted up the tacos to be eye level with Asami. “So where should we eat these?”

Asami's gaze shifted around her and stopped on a large tree that was away from the crowd. “How about under that tree?” Instead of saying anything, Korra just nodded and guided Asami towards the tree. They settled beneath it and ate their tacos in silence.

“Asami, can I ask you something?” Korra asked, breaking the silence.

Asami finished the last bit of her taco and wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Sure. What is it?”

“Why didn’t you stand up for yourself?” This was one of the first times that Asami had ever seen Korra so serious and it threw her off guard. She was so used to the woman having a warm smile on her face.

“He wasn’t worth it. I mean… Yeah it was rude of him and he shouldn’t have done it. But…” Asami’s voice trailed off.

“But what?”

“I um. I guess I can come off as confident at times, like at work or because of how I dress. But I’m really not. I guess I just have always found it easier to avoid things like this or run away,” admitted Asami.

“Oh.” Korra’s brow furrowed as she nodded her head. “Well if you ever get caught in a situation like that again, know that I’m here to help you if needed.”

“Thanks, Korra.” Asami looked around them. People were bustling about, either looking and buying artwork or mingling with others around them. The majority of people had smiles on their faces and happiness in their eyes, but Asami could spot a few people who were evidently overwhelmed by the crowd. It always interested her that everyone had their own lives. Everyone was dealing with their own problems, their own stresses, but also their own happiness. Good and bad things happened to everyone. “Since you asked me something, can I ask you something?”

“That only seems fair,” Korra said with a slight smile.

“Why are you so confident?”

Korra squinted her eyes a bit as if thinking really hard. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck and she looked at Asami. “I never really thought about it too much. I guess it all happened when I just accepted myself for who I am. I try not to think of what others may think about me, I’m just me and that’s all I really need to worry about. I mean I hope that people find me funny, kind, smart and things like that, but again all of those things are relative. So really, as long as I think I am those things, then I think it reflects on how I come off to other people. I’m not even sure that really made sense, but yeah.” Korra sighed. “I wasn’t always like this. I used to care about other’s opinions. I used to be really worried about my body and how muscular I am compared to other women. I also was worried about my sexuality and things like that. But over time I accepted it as who I am. And the people who matter in my life accept that as well.”

Asami just looked into Korra’s sapphire eyes, not knowing what to say. Korra really was an exceptional person. She was all of those things, she was kind, funny, intelligent, and so much more. Korra was never cocky, she came off as confident, but also very humble.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to talk so much.”

“Oh no. It was… nice. Just listening to you was nice. I-I’m kind of jealous actually.”

“You shouldn’t be. You’re an amazing person Asami and you have all the reason to be just as confident.” Korra got up from under the tree and smiled down at Asami. “Let’s go get that art piece of yours and head home.”

“Do you mind getting the piece for me? I need to run to the bathroom.”

“That’s good with me. I’ll meet you near the park entrance then.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

Korra and Asami split ways, but as soon as Asami was out of Korra’s view, she veered off in a different direction. She used a different path and made her way as quickly as possible to the water tribe artist. By the time she was there, she was huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath. She smiled when she saw that the boy hugging the polar bear was still there. She picked it up and showed it to the woman.

“I’ll take this,” she panted. She held out the forty dollars, which the woman took. She gently placed the sculpture into a bag and handed it to Asami.

The elderly woman smiled at her. “A gift for your girlfriend?”

Asami’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “She isn’t my girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.” The elderly woman smiled genuinely at Asami. “Here take this piece for free.”

“I-I couldn’t.” Asami said gesturing for the woman to put it back down.

“I insist dear.” The woman took Asami’s free hand and placed the small sculpture into her hand. Asami looked down at it. It was another whale bone piece of two fish, but one was painted black and had a white spot on the top of it’s head. The other fish had the opposite coloring. The carving was beautiful, although it was a static piece, it still seemed as if the fish were in perpetual motion, swimming in a circle.

“Tui and La,” Asami whispered.

“Ah, so you know the tale. Well I hope you like it.”

“Thank you,” Asami said slightly bowing her head. “I love it.” Asami placed the piece into the bag along with the other carving. “Do you mind telling me your name? It’d be good to know for future reference if I want to get another carving.”

“It’s Katara, dear. I’m here every year.” Asami nodded. How had she not seen this woman before?

“Thank you, Katara. I’ll make sure to stop by next time.”

* * *

“What took so long?!” shouted Korra as Asami neared the entrance of the park.

“Sorry, I ran into someone from work. I swear he wouldn’t stop talking even when I obviously had someplace to be,” Asami lied. She had also placed the small carvings into her purse, to hide the fact that she had gone to the water tribe artist’s stand.

“Eww that does not sound like any fun.” Korra had totally bought the lie. “You ready to head home?”

“Yeah. Sounds good to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Asami let out a deep sigh as she settled on her bed. She slid the strap of her purse off of her shoulder and took out the bag with Katara’s carvings in them. Her head tilted slightly and a smile spread across her lips as she looked at the carving of the young boy hugging the polar bear. _I’ll give this to her when I’m ready_.

She returned the piece back into the bag and took out the Tui and La carving. The whole time that Asami had made her way back to the apartment with Korra, she continued to think about why Katara had chosen this piece. There were plenty of smaller carvings, which were probably cheaper, but Katara had given her this one. Out of all the chances she had just learned about them from Korra and now had a beautiful whale bone carving of them.

She rose from her seat on the bed and walked to her desk, placing the piece next to the glass art that she had placed there when she first got home. She then returned to the bed and grabbed the bag with Korra’s piece in it and placed it into her closet.

* * *

Time continued to pass as it originally had before. Asami spent a good amount of her time working and with Opal and Korra. She continued to see Tenzin, but her sessions consisted more of talking about her week and future, rather than her past. Sometimes they would discuss it if Asami felt down or needed to get something off of her chest, but most of the sessions were light in mood.

For the first time in a really long time, Asami could confidently say she was happy. She was finally taking care of herself. She would sometimes have slight mood shifts, but nothing too drastic. She felt good for once. She wasn’t plagued by guilt or ashamed. She was finally accepting herself for who she was and who she could be.

* * *

*Knock knock* Asami lifted her gaze from her laptop and looked towards the door to her office.

“Come in,” she said in a professional tone. The door slowly opened and her father stepped into the office. “Dad, what brings you here at this hour?” It was well past ten o’clock and her father was usually out of the office by seven.

“I just wanted to check in on you.” He walked across the room and took a seat on the couch as Asami left her desk and made her way to one of the recliners. “I feel like we’ve both been very busy and haven’t talked with one another in a while.”

“I know, I feel the same.” Asami smiled reassuringly. “How have you been?”

“Tired, but good. As you know the overseas contract has been a bit rocky. I think it should all work out though. How have you been, Doodles?” Asami cringed a bit at hearing her childhood nickname that her father would call her. He always caught her doodling designs and whatnot and he decided one day that it was a marvelous idea to start calling her Doodles.

“Better than I have been in a long time. I’m still busy with work, but it's not as bad as it used to be.”

Her father scrunched up his nose. “Are you dating someone or something? Usually you just say you’re fine.”

“I-I’m not dating anyone. I’ve just been doing a lot better.”

A warm smile spread across her father’s face and the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes became more prominent. “I’m glad to hear, Doodles.” He was about to say more, but Asami’s phone began to buzz on her desk. “Go ahead and answer it. When we’re both free we should go to Kwong’s.”

“Yeah definitely. I’d love that.” Asami rose from her seat and gave her father a quick hug before returning to her desk and answering the call. As she said “Hello” her father waved to her and left the office.

“Asami! Where the hell are you?!” Yelled Opal on the other line.

“Um, work.”

“Why?! You were supposed to be at Flask thirty minutes ago.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Oh fuck’s right. Ty Lee’s going to kill you for being late to her birthday party. Get your ass here ASAP girl!” There was muffled yelling and soon she heard Opal yelling back to someone. “Calm down! She’s on her way now!” And then the line cut.

* * *

“Holy shit,” Asami mumbled as she walked into the club. She spotted her friends instantly and her gut told her to turn right around and run. She definitely would have left if it were any other day, but since it was Ty Lee’s birthday she couldn’t. Ty Lee, Mai, Opal, and Korra were all there having a grand old time. The reason she wanted to run was because they were all wearing neon hot pants and skimpy white tank tops. She made her way towards her oddly dressed friends and was soon greeted by them all.

“Glad you could finally make it, Asami!” teased Ty Lee as she wrapped her into a tight embrace. “We need to find you a change of clothes. That stuffy ass business attire isn’t going to work here.”

Asami backed away from the hug and frowned as she became more aware of what the others in the club were wearing. Most were wearing all white or neon clothing. Her black blouse and maroon dress pants stood out like a sore thumb.

“Why’s everyone dressed like this?” She asked.

Asami felt an arm drape across her shoulders and was greeted by a crooked smile. “At midnight the lights are gunna go out and the blacklight party is gunna start!” Korra shouted, which she didn’t need to. Asami could tell that she had already had quite a lot to drink. “Opal and I thought you’d come in your business clothes so we brought something for you to change into.” This time when she spoke she leaned forward and whispered it just for Asami to hear.

“This can’t be good,” muttered Asami under her breath as Korra took her hand and led her to the bathroom, with a bag in her other hand.

“Here,” she said as she threw the bag into Asami’s arms.

Asami shut and locked the door and soon found herself frowning at what Opal and Korra had brought her. She pulled out bright red hot pants and a tank top. But this tank top was not like the ones the others had on. This one was cut to be a crop top, so short that the bottom of her black lacy bra was showing a bit.

“This is what I get for being late,” she mumbled as she changed into the ridiculous clothes.

“Fuck! You look hot!” yelled Opal as Asami made her way back to her friends.

“You all are so mean,” pouted Asami as she placed the bag with her original clothing now in it onto the table and scooted into the booth next to her best friend.

“You need to catch up,” said Mai as she slid two double shots across the table. Asami just sighed and downed the two shots, cringing as she felt the burn of the vodka in her throat.

“No chaser?” Asami asked still cringing.

“You can chase it with another shot,” said Opal as she handed Asami a single shot this time.

“Fuck you,” mumbled Asami as she downed this one, this time being tequila. She quickly grabbed a lime from the table and sucked it. “Okay, that’s enough for now unless you all want to see what I had for dinner.”

“Ewww,” they all said in sync, except for one. Asami looked across the table at Korra, who had been oddly silent since Asami had returned from the bathroom. Korra was staring at the dance floor, obviously lost in thought or checking someone out.

Asami was about to say something to her, but Korra turned and whispered something into Mai’s ear. Mai looked to the dance floor, squinted a bit, and then nodded her head. An evident frown was spread across Korra’s face soon after.

“Kor, you okay?” asked Asami across the table.

Korra didn’t say anything, just nodded and took a long swig of her beer. Whatever it was, Korra obviously did not want to talk about it.

Suddenly the room went pitch black and a few shouts were heard throughout the club.

“Guess what time it is?” yelled a booming voice over the intercom. “PARTAYYYYY TIME!” As soon as that was said the black lights were turned on and the whole club glowed with neon colors.

“YEAH!” Shouted Ty Lee. “Let’s dance!”

The women scooted out of the both and made their way to the dance floor. At first they started at the edge, but soon danced their way to the middle, surrounded by sweaty glowing people all around.

After twenty minutes of dancing, a man weaved his way into the middle of the group. In his hands was a palette of neon face paint. “Ladies?” He shouted over the booming music.

Ty Lee and Opal both jumped to get their faces painted. The man was quick and knew what he was doing. In just a couple minutes both Opal and Ty Lee had intricate patterns and shapes over their faces that popped under the blacklight. Opal also had paint all along her arms. Mai soon followed and then the man turned to Asami.

“How about you, Beautiful?”

Asami looked towards Korra who hadn’t gotten her face painted yet and was greeted by a warm smile and a nod. Asami turned back to the man. “Sure, why the hell not!”

The man laughed and began to paint Asami’s face. The cool paint felt good against her warm skin and the tip of the brush tickled as it glided along her skin. “Want it on your arms… or stomach?” He asked as he looked down at her bare stomach.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

“Okay. How about you, Cutie?” Now addressing Korra. Korra shook her head no thanks and the man nodded. “If you want to later just head towards the table near the back or just find another person with face paint.” At that he made his way through the crowd, finding new people to paint.

“Why didn’t you get any?” asked Asami as she leaned towards Korra.

“Eh, just didn’t feel like it.”

“You sure you’re okay, Korra?”

“Yeah, all good.” Again Asami dropped it, not wanting to push Korra into talking. She knew that she wouldn’t want someone to pressure her, so she wasn’t going to do the same to Korra. Even if she were worried about her. At least Korra was dancing and not just standing around awkwardly.

Before long, other friends joined the group of women. Bolin showed up with Mako and Mai’s boyfriend Zuko came a couple minutes later.

Asami was having a blast, but soon felt that she needed a break from the dance floor. She began to make her way to the bar when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She expected it to be one of her friends. But when she turned quickly she was met with the piercing amber eyes of Azula. “Hey stranger,” she practically hissed.

“Um hey, Azula.” Asami scanned her surroundings, not seeing anyone she knew, just strangers around her.

“I’m surprised you know my name.”

“Really Azula? If you want to talk about this we should do it someplace else.”

“No, here is fine.” Azula’s gaze was harsh and full of anger. “Why haven’t you replied to any of my texts?”

“I told you I’m not interested in meeting up anymore.” Azula had been texting Asami for the past two months to hook up, but Asami just didn’t need that anymore. She cut out the bad things in her life and really didn’t need them coming back.

“Find a new fuck buddy? Oh, maybe that new roommate of yours?”

Asami frowned. “No. I’m just not like I used to be and also don’t bring Korra into this. She has nothing to do with any of this and you know that.”

“Does Korra happen to be the girl walking over here right now?” asked Azula.

Asami turned and looked over her shoulder. Korra was shoving her way through the mass of people, her eyes set on Asami.

“Why would that matter?” Asami asked Azula as she turned to face her again.

“Hm, just wondering.” Azula’s hand snaked around Asami’s neck and pulled her into a rough kiss. Asami eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but Azula gripped her tighter. Azula’s free arm made its way around Asami’s waist and continued to tug their bodies closer. Asami attempted to pull back again, this time successfully. She turned to look back at Korra who was now walking away from Asami.

“What the fuck!?” Asami shoved Azula away from her.

“Guess she is the reason for you not seeing me anymore,” Azula sneered.

“Fine she is, but it doesn’t matter when it comes to us.” Asami motioned to the space between herself and Azula. “We were never going to be more Azula and you know that.”

“It could have been, Asami.”

“If you felt anything towards me, you should have told me! I wouldn’t have done what I had if I had known.” Asami’s anger slowly started to ease.

“I-I didn’t know I had feelings for you. Not until you stopped replying.” Azula looked down at her hands. “Let’s have sex just one more time and I’ll leave you alone after that. I promise.”

Asami’s body stiffened and her breath became short. “I-I can’t do this.” She turned on her heels and pushed her way through the crowd, garnering a few mean glares from people, but she took no notice of this. Her mind was set on getting the hell out of there as fast as she could. “No… no… no…” she chanted to herself. Her head felt extremely light and her vision started to become hazy. Things began to spin as she made eye contact with Korra at the bar and then everything went black.

* * *

“Asami! Asami!” Asami groaned as she felt a firm grasp on her shoulders. “Asami!” Asami’s eyes snapped open and she looked into the most beautiful blue eyes imaginable. “Asami, are you okay?!”

“W-what happened?” Her head was throbbing and her stomach was turning. Her gaze left Korra’s and she saw that she was surrounded by people looking down at her.

“You fainted,” explained Korra. It seemed that Korra had begun to sober up.

“Crap.” Asami quickly sat up and her head spun. She raised a hand to her throbbing forehead and groaned.

“Do you think you can walk?” Asami shook her head. She felt like the room was still spinning and she was close to throwing up. “Okay.” Korra grunted and lifted her up bridal style and made her way towards the exit. “We’re going home,” she whispered.

“Home,” Asami mumbled as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Korra’s neck. Asami closed her eyes and just listened to the pounding music of the club and the steady beating of Korra’s heart.

“Korra! What happened?” Opal grasped one of Asami’s hands and rubbed her thumb over the pale skin.

“She fainted. I’m bringing her back to the apartment.”

“She fainted?! Bolin can drive us back he didn’t drink tonight. I’ll meet you at the entrance.” Opal rushed away to go find Bolin in a panic. She knew Asami had panic attacks, but she had never seen her friend faint before. Whatever had happened was not good.

“Everything will be okay,” reassured Korra. “I’m here for you.”

“MMmm,” hummed Asami.

* * *

* * *

On the drive back to the apartment, Asami had fallen asleep in Korra’s arms. She would wake soon after though, when they arrived and Korra stirred. She clumsily eased Asami out of the car and carried her up to the apartment, with Opal and Bolin following closely. Opal pulled the sheets down on Asami’s bed and Korra placed her down. Opal shuffled about, removing Asami's shoes and then tucking her into bed. Once Asami was settled, Korra took a seat at the side of her bed.

“I’m going to get something to clean off her face,” said Opal as she walked out of the room.

“How you feeling?” asked Korra.

“Like a fool,” muttered Asami. Now that she could think clearly, she was pretty embarrassed for fainting in the middle of the club.

Korra grinned at this. “Do you know what happened?”

“Kinda.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Korra’s expression was serious and Asami just wanted to see her smile. It seemed that she’d been seeing Korra’s serious face more often lately.

Opal cleared her throat and handed a bowl of warm water and a facecloth to Korra. “It seems like you two have things you need to talk about. I’ll leave you to it.” Opal smiled at Asami, but her eyes were full of concern.

Korra dipped the facecloth into the warm water and wrung it out. She then began to remove the face paint from Asami’s face. “So… want to talk or nah?”

Asami sighed. “I guess.” Korra just looked into her eyes and continued to wash her face. “Ah that girl…” Asami’s voice trailed off.

“The one you were kissing?”

“First of all she kissed me without my permission, but yes. Her name’s Azula.”

“I know.”

“You know?” asked Asami hastily.

“Opal and I were talking one night and she may or may not have had too much to drink… and she started ranting about this quote bitch unquote. She then went on to tell me pretty much everything about her and that it really worried her that you saw her.” Korra plopped the facecloth into the bowl of water and placed it onto the floor. Asami’s face was now clear of all face paint.

“Hmm, okay. Well yeah, she wasn’t good for me, which took me waayyy too long to figure out.” Asami couldn’t even be mad at Opal for spilling such private information about her. Korra was bound to find out about Azula. “Anyway. I cut it off with her a while ago and I guess it made her realize that she liked me more than just a… friend with benefits… so she kissed me tonight.” Asami paused trying to figure out if she should continue. “But she did it to try to clear something up.”

“Like clear up her feelings for you?”

“Not exactly… she saw you walking towards us and thought she’d see how you and I reacted.”

A little huff of air left Korra’s nose. “Well I kinda stormed off in the opposite direction. Didn’t I?”

“Y-you did. And I shoved her away from me and yelled at her.”

“Woah. Asami Sato yelling at someone.” Korra made a funny face and looked towards the ceiling. “I can’t even imagine that.”

Asami let out a little laugh. “Okay okay. Well I did. But then she said something that ticked me off and made me kinda have a panic attack. Which then resulted in me fainting.”

“Shit, did she know it’d do that to you?”

“No, she didn’t. I think she was just as surprised as everyone else in the club.”

“What’d she say?” Korra then squinted her eyes. “You don’t need to tell me. Sorry I’m prying too much.”

“No it’s fine. I-I want to tell you this. Opal knows most of it, but I want you to know too.” Asami took in a deep breath. “She said ‘I promise’ and everything went to hell at that point.” Asami saw Korra’s mouth open, but she shook her head indicating that she wasn’t done yet. “‘I promise’ was one of the things that someone I thought I loved said to me as he… raped me.” Asami exhaled a long breath. “I was eighteen when it happened and I-I never coped with it well.”

“I’m so sorry, Asami.” Korra’s eyes were full of empathy.

“I’ve been better though. Remember when I left Yosaku that one time a while ago?”

Korra nodded her head.

“I-I saw someone that looked a lot like him and used the same cologne as him. I was about to have a panic attack then and there and I didn’t want you to see me like that. So I left. B-but since then… I’ve been going to see a therapist and it’s really helped me.”

Korra just nodded again, so Asami continued.

“I-I have so much I still need to fix… I mean I did just faint in the middle of a club, but I know I’m finally getting better.”

Korra smiled warmly at her as she raised her hand and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “That’s good to hear Asami. Thank you for feeling comfortable enough with me to share this.” Korra then ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry, I don’t really know what to say. Just know that I’m here for you if you ever need anything. Like I mean it. If you need someone to listen, or someone to make you laugh, or just someone to be there for you, I’m here.”

“Thank you, Korra.” Asami pulled her arm from under the covers and placed her hand atop Korra’s. “Thank you so much.”

“That’s what friends are for.” _Friends… yeah we’re just friends_. “Do you need anything before we call it a night?”

“I don’t think so. Again thank you for everything.”

Korra bent down and picked up the bowl. She then flashed her lopsided grin at Asami. “Night then. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, Kor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gunna be dope! Your patience is finally going to pay off!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... a lot happens in this chapter.

Asami sat in the comfy recliner as Tenzin finished up his coughing fit and cleared his throat. “Sorry. My son got sick and he ended up getting the whole family sick.”

“Oh, you don’t need to apologize for that. If it would be better for you I can come back at another time.”

“No, no. It’s not too bad.” Tenzin unwrapped a cough drop and popped it into his mouth. “So how was your week?”

“Good and bad at the same time.”

Tenzin raised one eyebrow. “And why’s that?”

“I had a panic attack and fainted in the middle of a club. But I also told Korra about my past.” Asami then went on to explain everything that had happened.

“That was quite eventful. It’s good that you were able to self-reflect and distinguish the cause of the panic attack yourself. It shows amazing progress.”

“If it had happened a couple months ago, I probably would have thought that it was just caused by seeing Azula again. I don’t think that I would have figured out that it was actually about what she said,” admitted Asami.

“That’s completely plausible. How are you and Korra doing?”

“The same as we have been. I was always so worried about people’s opinions changing once they knew my past, but nothing’s changed. She still smiles the same, laughs the same, looks at me the same, and speaks to me the same way.” Korra truly hadn’t changed one bit. If someone had changed, it was Asami and for the better.

“That’s good. Have you given her the carving yet?”

“I, no I haven’t.” Asami looked to the floor. “I want to though.”

“Ahem,” Tenzin cleared the phlegm from his throat before continuing, “What’s holding you back?”

Asami continued to look at the floor and fiddled with her fingers. “I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship. And I also don’t know if she feels the same way.”

“Do you have an idea of why you’re not ready or just a gut feeling?”

Asami looked up at him and frowned. “I-I have no idea. I can’t tell if it’s because I’m scared or if it’s just my anxiety. I can’t really tell what’s going on right now. Like I have feelings for her, but…”

“It is scary. Everyone is afraid of uncertainty and change, but without it no one can move forward. Sometimes we need to push ourselves out of our comfort zone.”

“I-I know. But I don’t know if I can do it yet.” Asami frowned.

“That’s perfectly fine. I have a feeling you’ll know when you’re ready to tell her.”

“I guess so. Thanks, Tenzin.” Asami rose from her seat. “I’m going to head out early today. I hope you feel better.”

“Have a good rest of your day, Asami. I’ll see you next week.”

* * *

After her session with Tenzin, Asami made her way to Miyake. She took a seat at the bar, ordered a steaming bowl of miso ramen and a glass of red wine. She hadn’t treated herself in a long time and felt that today was a good day to do just that. To spend time with herself, with no distractions or others around. And just reflect on everything that was running through her mind.

She turned off her phone as the bartender placed the wine in front of her. She took a sip and sighed as her mind continued to run. At first her thoughts were mainly about work, but soon changed over to something, someone else. It was funny how much this woman lingered in her thoughts. Never had Asami ever been so preoccupied by someone.

It didn’t take long for Asami’s food to arrive. She ate it slowly, enjoying each and every bite. She ate it all, drinking every last bit of broth. She paid and thanked the staff and made her way home. As she walked she pulled her phone from her purse and turned it on. Her group chat with Opal and Korra had blown up in the small amount of time her phone was off.

Korra: Don’t get mad at me…

Opal: What’d you do…?

Korra: I kinda did a thing and I don’t know if the landlord is going to like it… or if you two would approve

Opal: For the 2nd time. What’d you do?! -_-

Korra: Umm…

Korra: I got a really big delivery today…

Opal: ??

Korra: My dog’s here :P

Opal: As in giant, white, polar bear like dog?!

Korra: Yeah, my friend from the south said he’d bring her to me and so he did :/

Opal: I’ll talk to the landlord to see if it’s okay. I’m good with her staying, what about you Sami?

Korra: Asami??

Asami chuckled to herself as she walked. She quickly sent a reply.

Asami: I’m excited to finally meet the fluffball in person :)

Korra had shown them so many pictures of the dog and had told them so many funny stories. A reply soon flashed onto the screen.

Korra: You’ll love her! :D

* * *

Asami was not prepared for the surprise when she opened the door to the apartment. As soon as the door was open, she was greeted by the largest dog she had ever seen. Asami knew the dog was big, but not  this big. It looked up at her with big round brown eyes and sniffed her then let out a deep bark before turning back around and meandering back to the living room.

Asami followed the dog, throwing her purse onto the kitchen counter just before entering the living room. She watched as the dog jumped onto the couch and laid down next to Korra, resting its giant head on her lap.

“Hey,” Korra said with a lopsided grin. “Seems you’ve met Naga.”

“Yeah. You said she’s big, but I didn’t expect this big.”

“Crap, is that a problem? I mean I can find someplace else for her to go or something. Maybe Bolin would be will-”

“It’s fine, Korra.” Asami leaned over the back of the couch and ran her hand along the back of Naga. “Where’s Opal?”

“She’s talking to the landlord now. Hopefully it goes well.”

“I think it should. We haven’t done anything to upset her and she’s usually very nice.” Asami stopped petting the dog and walked around the couch, taking a seat on the coffee table across from Korra. “So why’d you have your dog sent here?”

“My parents said that she was all mopey and lazing around the house without me. They couldn’t get her out of the slump so they asked to send her here. I would have brought her in the first place, but I couldn’t have asked that of you and Opal. I mean who moves in with complete strangers and brings their 130 pound dog with them?” Korra stroked Naga’s head as she said this.

“Hmm. Yeah I don’t think we would have let you move in to be truthful. I mean we both like dogs, but to have a new roommate and a new dog would have been too much.”

“Well I’m glad I didn’t take that chance. It would have been a real shame not getting to know you and Opal.”

Asami smiled at that. “It really would have.”

“Mission accomplished,” came a voice from the entrance. They both turned to see Opal with a huge grin spread across her face. “Ms. Stawski said it’s all good as long as she doesn’t bark too much or ruin anything.”

“That’s fantastic!” Korra cupped Naga’s head and lifted it up. “You hear that girl? You can stay!” she said as she placed a kiss on the top of the dog’s head. Asami couldn’t help but smile watching how adorable Korra was.

* * *

Having Naga definitely changed the atmosphere in the apartment. Just having a pet around made the place feel warmer and more pleasant. It also changed everyone’s morning routine. They all would wake up a bit earlier than they used to so that they could walk Naga together.

On top of this, Korra seemed a bit different. Even though she was typically a very happy person, she was even more so now. Asami would often catch Korra just smiling to herself and humming a random song.

Asami quickly grew to like the dog, just as she had with her owner. Naga was sweet in nature and extremely cuddly. She would often return from work and just sit on the couch with the dog snuggled up with her as she watched TV. If she wasn’t on someone’s lap, then you’d find her leaning against someone or sitting on their feet. Naga was also extremely loyal to Korra and would follow her owner around, which Asami found too cute. In many ways, Naga was like the dog version of Korra.

* * *

“Hey, Asami. I’m heading to the dog park. Want to join us?”

Asami turned her head to look at Korra standing in her doorway. “Are you going right now?”

“I was planning to. Do you need to finish paperwork?”

“I do. Is there any way you could give me like… twenty minutes?” Asami smiled warmly at Korra, hoping that she was willing to wait until she finished the paperwork.

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll be in the living room when you’re ready.” Korra flashed her lopsided grin at Asami and left her doorway. At that Asami focused all of her attention on the contract, finishing it as quickly as possible.

* * *

“She’s such a good dog.” Asami watched as Naga played with a smaller dog. She jumped and ran around, but made sure to be gentle as to not hurt the smaller one.

“I know.” Korra leaned back on the bench and draped an arm over the back of it. Asami felt her stomach turn a bit, noticing the gesture. “She wasn’t always so good though. I can’t even count the amount of shoes I went through because of her chewing habit. Luckily it stopped when she got older.”

“I never got to have a pet growing up. My dad’s allergic to cats and dogs, so we never had one. To be truthful, he’s not a big fan of any animals.” Asami let out a little laugh. “One time we went to the zoo and there was this booth that let you take a picture with a python. They’d take this four foot long snake and drape it over your shoulders and I remember begging my dad to do it with me. He eventually said yes, but he ended up being so tense and awkward about it. I’m going to need to find the picture sometime to show you. It’s hilarious!”

“That’s so funny. My dad’s the exact opposite. He would take in stray animals and help them recover from injuries and then release them back into the wild.”

“Really?” Asami asked with her eyes widened.

“Yeah! He took in this little bird once and it must have been the cutest thing I’d ever seen. Seeing my huge muscular dad care for something so tiny, really was a sight to see.” Korra smiled as she saw Naga playing with a golden retriever.

“You’re dad seems like a great man.”

“He’s alright,” joked Korra. “I feel like he’d really like you if he ever met you. He’s always loved seeing women in power and an active supporter of women’s rights. He’s always up to showing people that women do belong in science fields and can do just as well or even better than men.”

“He’s definitely more than just ‘alright’.” Korra turned and smiled at Asami.

“I know I know. I assume you’re dad is the same way though.”

“He is. He’s donated so much for girl’s education in STEM fields.”

“Do you mind if I ask you something about your mom?”

“Go right ahead.” Asami looked into Korra’s cerulean eyes reassuringly.

“What’d she do for work?”

Asami smiled. No one had ever asked her this before. To be truthful most people just say ‘sorry for your loss’ and then never talk about her again. “She was a painter. Painted pretty much anything that fit her fancy.”

“That’s cool. So is that one reason why you and your dad would go to Art in the Park?”

“That is one reason.”

“That’s nice. My mom’s pretty good with ceramics. I should ask her to send us something sometime.” Asami watched as Korra squinted her eyes and looked behind her. “Isn’t that Zuko?”

Asami turned and followed Korra’s gaze. “I think so.” As she said this Zuko seemed to see them as well and made his way towards them. In a matter of seconds he was standing in front of the two women.

“Hey, Zuko,” greeted Korra.

“Hi. You two have a dog?”

“Well Korra has a dog.” Asami pointed over to Naga who was now rolling around in the grass. They’d definitely need to give her a bath when they got home. “Her name’s Naga.”

“Oh cool. This is Druk.” Zuko motioned to the dog that was sitting next to him. “He’s an Australian Kelpie.” The dog’s coloring was very unique. It was like a deep brown, but also had tinges of red in it’s coat that really stood out with the way the sun was hitting it.

“He’s so cute!” Korra removed her arm from the back of the bench and leaned forward. She began petting the dog, resulting in Druk rolling over, letting Korra rub his tummy.

As Korra was distracted with Druk, Asami turned her attention to Zuko. “How are you and Mai?”

“We’re doing really well. It’ll be our four year anniversary in a couple days actually.”

“Wow, congrats!” Asami really liked Zuko. He was always polite and it was obvious that he really cared for Mai.

“Thanks. Asami do you happen to be dating anyone? I have a friend who may suit you.”

“Oh.” Asami was caught off guard by the offer. “Thanks, but I’m not really interested in meeting anyone at the moment.”

“No problem. If you ever do, feel free to message me or Mai.” He looked down at Korra who was still playing with Druk. “How about you, Korra?”

“Same as Asami. But thanks for the offer.”

“Again no problem. I’ll see you two around then.”

“Bye, Zuko,” the two of them said together as they waved goodbye.

“He’s a good guy,” said Asami as he was out of earshot.

“He is. Are you really not interested in meeting anyone?” asked Korra with a curious look on her face.

“Um. I don’t know. What about you?”

Korra began rubbing the back of her neck. “To be truthful I’m kind of interested in someone already.”

Asami felt her stomach turn. Could this someone be her or was it someone else? “Wait really? Who?”

Korra furrowed her brow. “I’d rather not say yet.”

“Do I know them?”

“Yeah.”

“If I guess who it is, would you tell me if I’m right?”

“Probably not.” Korra smiled at Asami and brought two fingers to her mouth. She let out a loud whistle that had most of the dogs perk their ears and look their way. Naga on the other hand began to sprint back to them with a tongue hanging out of her mouth. Korra patted her head. “Have fun girl?” Naga let out a small but deep bark in agreement. Asami watched as Korra clipped the leash onto Naga and stood from the bench. “Maybe I’ll tell you in the future.”

Asami rose. “Come on, just tell me.”

“Nuh uh.” Korra’s lopsided grin slid across her face.

Asami scrunched up her nose and poked Korra’s side as they made their way home. “I’ll get it out of you eventually.”

* * *

When they made it back to the apartment, Opal was already home with dinner ready. She had gotten takeout from a local Mexican place called Zapoteca.

“Where have you two been?” She asked as they made their way into the apartment.

“Dog park,” replied Korra. She looked down at Naga who had a tinge of green on her fur. “I’ll wash you after I eat girl.” Korra patted her on the head and then took the takeout box held out to her from Opal. Opal then handed Asami a takeout box and they all took a seat on the couch, the TV already playing the latest episode of ‘The Big Bang Theory.’

“I got you Setas de Salsa de Chile Rojo,” Opal said to Asami. “And Pollo con Mole Poblano for you Korra.”

“Thanks, Opal!” said Korra as she dug into her meal. “So how was spending the day with Bo?” She mumbled as she continued to eat.

“Fun as usual. He’s thinking of getting a dog though. I guess he’s jealous of Naga.” They all laughed at this. “He’s already picked out a name. He said he’s going to go to the shelter and see what they have tomorrow.”

“You’re going to have your hands full,” teased Asami.

“Oh I know. I’ll probably have to remind him to feed the poor thing.”

“Come on now, Bo will do great with the dog.” Korra had to stand up for her best friend, especially since he couldn’t stand up for himself since he wasn’t here.

“We know. We’re just joking.” Asami took a sip of her water.

The rest of their meal consisted of small giggles due to funny scenes from the show and small comments from each of them. Other than that, there was comfortable silence. Once they were done and everything was cleaned up, Korra turned to the two of them.

“Either of you want to help clean Naga up?”

“I have to plan my next lesson, sorry Kor.” Opal made her way to her bedroom and closed her door behind her.

“How about you, Asami?”

Asami bit her lower lip as she thought about this. She didn’t have any paperwork to do, but she didn’t really want to wash Naga. But she also wouldn’t mind spending more time with Korra. “I guess I can help.”

“Awesome!”

* * *

“NO NAGA!” shouted Korra as the large dog jumped out of the bathtub.

Asami let out a little squeal as she dove out of the way. She watched as Korra scampered out of the tub and slammed the bathroom door shut, preventing Naga from escaping. But also trapping them with an extremely soapy and wet dog.

“Naga back in the tub!” Korra tried to tug the large Newfoundland back into the tub, but with no success. She let go and a deep sigh escaped her lips. Korra climbed back into the tub and stood looking down at Naga with her hands on her hips. “Naga in,” she commanded this time with her hand pointing down to the warm water surrounding her lower legs.

Naga let out a little whimper, but jumped back into the tub, splashing water everywhere. Asami returned to lathering Naga’s fur with soap. “Does this happen every time you try to wash her?” Naga had already attempted twice to leave the bathroom, this attempt being her closest to success.

“Pretty much. She gets bored.”

Asami laughed at this. “She’s quite the handful sometimes.”

“You’re telling me.” Korra grabbed the showerhead and began rinsing the soap from Naga’s fur. It didn’t take too long to get it all out and Asami grabbed the towel from the counter to begin drying Naga off. But before she could get to her, Naga shook her whole body, spraying water everywhere. “Nagaaaaa,” Korra groaned. Asami threw the towel over the dog and let Korra dry her off. “Sorry, Sami.”

Asami looked down at her clothes which were absolutely drenched. “I should have worn a bathing suit,” she joked. Korra smiled and chuckled.

“Well thanks for helping me anyw-” Korra suddenly found herself stumbling forwards. Her foot had caught on the edge of the tub as she tried to step out, causing her to fall straight for Asami. Without thinking, Asami moved forward to catch the falling woman, slipping her arms beneath Korra's armpits and holding her tight.

Both of them seemed to freeze as they were, which may have been the most awkward looking and feeling situation either of them had found themselves in. Asami may have saved Korra from the fall, but not from the embarrassment. Korra's feet were still stuck in the tub, while her upper body was leaning forward, only held up by Asami. But that wasn't the worst of it, Korra's face had fallen straight for Asami's chest causing both of the woman to freeze in the precarious position.

“Um, you okay, Korra?” Asami asked quietly.

“Mhmmmmm.” Asami felt a shiver travel down her spine as the vibration of Korra’s voice rang through her body. “This is embarrassing,” Korra mumbled, still not showing any indication of moving.

“Korra.”

Korra gingerly stepped out of the bathtub, straightening her body as she removed her hands from Asami’s waist. She instantly covered her face. “This is so fucking embarrassing,” she mumbled into her hands.

“Korra.” Asami repeated as she moved her hands to grip Korra’s wrists. She gave them a little tug to try to pull them away from her face. “Korra, look at me.” Asami tugged a bit harder, but still Korra refused to move her hands. “Are you okay?”

“Physically sure… mentally not so much.” Asami couldn’t help but smile at this and she had to clasp a hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle the laugh that was trying so hard to escape. She really did try to not laugh, but the bathroom was soon filled with Asami’s laughter.

Korra finally lowered her hands from her face and Asami was greeted with an embarrassed looking Korra with flushed cheeks. Causing her to laugh even more.

“I-I’m not laughing at you Korra,” Asami gasped through her laughter. “This whole situation… it’s just too funny. I mean look at your dog.” Naga was still pretty wet and was just curled up against the closed door, waiting to be let out. “And look at us.” Asami motioned to their still soaked clothing. “And you tripped… and landed in my boobs… How can you not be laughing at this whole situation?” Asami’s laughter started to die out and she brought her hands to her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen as she laughed.

“It’s not funny…” pouted Korra.

“You’re just too cute.” Asami raised a hand and placed it on one of Korra’s still flushed cheek. Her eyes flitted from Korra’s icy blues to her full lips. “Korra… I, um. How do I say this?” Asami let out a deep sigh. “I rea-”

Before Asami could finish what she was about to say she was silenced. Time seemed to stop as she felt Korra’s lips against her own. They were so soft, so warm, so perfect. She had wanted this for so long, especially since the first time Korra had kissed her. But this was so different than a sloppy drunken kiss. This was so much more than Asami could have ever imagined.

The kiss came to an end all too soon as Korra pulled away. Asami took in a few deep breaths and opened her eyes. Even though the kiss had ended, Korra was still only a few inches away from her. Her blue eyes searching for something, anything from Asami.

“I like you,” said Korra softly, so softly that Asami almost didn’t catch it.

“Korra.” Asami hesitated, not knowing how to put how she felt into words. She had wanted to hear Korra say this for so long and now that she had, she was speechless. Korra took Asami's hesitation as a bad sign though. She watched as Korra frowned and backed away from her.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. You don’t feel the same way and now I messed up our friendship. I’m so sorry Asami.” Korra turned and took a step forward to leave the bathroom.

“Ilikeyoutoo,” blurted out Asami as quickly as she could, stopping Korra mid stride.

“What was that?” Korra turned around with a huge lopsided grin.

Asami bit her lower lip and grasped both of Korra’s hands. She then intertwined her fingers with hers and pulled the two of them closer. “I like you too. I have for a long time,” Asami said looking straight into Korra’s eyes.

Korra let out a huff of air through her nose. “You’ve got to be shitting me. How long have you liked me?”

“Um… do I have to say?”

“Yes please.”

“To be truthful… I think I started liking you when we were looking at Harmony Tower together the first night you were here.” Korra had a look of surprise on her face after hearing this.

“Wait really?”

“Really. You looked so beautiful then and I… yeah.” Asami didn’t want to sound too weird and stopped talking there and then.

“Well I guess I should have told you how I felt sooner then." Asami looked at the glimmer of happiness within Korra's eyes. "Can I, um, kiss you again?” Korra’s eyes were now focused on Asami’s lips. Asami bit her lower lip and nodded.

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes when she saw Korra closing the small space between them. Their lips met for the third time. Asami wasn’t as flustered this time and really was able to focus all of her attention on the sensation of Korra’s lips against her own. Kissing Korra felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Asami had kissed plenty of people, but Korra, kissing her was something else. It was as if she was meant to only kiss Korra and all of the people before her had just been test runs. She had just been waiting for the right person. For Korra.

Asami let go of Korra’s hands and wrapped her arms around her neck. As she did this, she felt Korra’s arms slip around her waist. They both pulled one another closer as the kiss deepened. Asami’s heart was racing and her head felt light. She felt as if the world was spinning beneath her and was disappointed when she felt Korra’s lips leave hers.

“Asami. You need to breath.”

Asami’s eyes snapped open and she took in a deep breath. Her breathing started to become rapid, soon leading to her hyperventilating. She hadn’t even known that she was holding her breath while they kissed, but now she was ever aware of it. Her head continued to feel lighter and lighter as her breathing became even more rapid.

Korra cupped Asami’s face in her hands and looked straight into her eyes. “Calm down. Breath in and out. In and out. In and out.” Korra continued to repeat herself as Asami’s breathing slowed down. “It’s okay. In and out. In and out.” Asami closed her eyes and focused only on Korra’s voice. Even after Asami’s breathing steadied, they stood in utter silence.

“Sorry,” whispered Asami with her eyes still shut.

“Look at me Asami.” Asami slowly opened her eyes. “It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re okay.” Something in Korra’s eyes told Asami that she was telling the truth. Everything really was okay, maybe even better than okay. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“I-I don’t know what happened.”

“I do.” A sly smile spread across Korra’s face. “I took your breath away.”

Asami let out a little giggle. “Did I say that I like you? Cause I think I need to take that back,” she said as she shoved Korra’s shoulder playfully.

“I’m sorry, but no take backsies.” Korra leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto Asami’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but will be fulllllll of fluff and happiness!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but super fluffy chapter. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to bring this story to a close. So please enjoy :)

_You can do this Asami. You can definitely do this._ Private pep talks to herself weren’t always successful, but sometimes they’d work. It was late, probably around one in the morning, but she wasn’t really sure. She had been standing outside of Korra’s room for god knows how long.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as she looked down at her hands. A good amount of light filtered from the full length windows in the living room and she could make out the little carving that she was grasping tightly. She had wanted to give this to Korra for so long, but could never bring herself to do it.

Korra and her had been dating for two weeks already and Asami had been restless the last couple of days. The small carving always lingering in the back of her mind.

She slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it as quietly as she could. She then eased the door open allowing a sliver of light to slip into the pitch black room. She leaned her head in and looked towards the sleeping form on the bed and a little smile spread across her face. Korra was sprawled out with her limbs every which way and her hair splayed across her pillows. The comforter and sheets had obviously been kicked off in her sleep.

She stepped into the room, tiptoeing closer to the bed. She then leaned down and placed the carving on Korra’s nightstand and turned to leave the room. She stopped just as she was about to step outside of the room when she heard Korra groan and a rustling noise come from the bed. She turned to see Korra rolled onto her side and her eyes squinting towards the doorway. Even with the lack of light, Asami could still see a slight sparkle in Korra’s icy blues.

Korra groaned again before speaking in a husky voice. “Come here you.” Korra lifted one of her arms, indicating to Asami that she wanted her to join her in bed.

“I, um, just came to drop something off. Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm, you’re already here. Come join me.”

Asami let out a little sigh and turned around. Before joining Korra, she grabbed the sheets and comforter from the ground and threw them back onto the bed. Once she covered Korra comfortably with them, she crawled into bed, instantly being embraced by strong arms.

“What’d you drop off?” Asami smiled into the darkness. Korra really couldn’t be any cuter or it’d be dangerous.

“Just something I got you a long time ago. You can look at it in the morning.”

“Mmmmkay.” Korra’s arms tightened around Asami’s waist and she quickly fell back asleep. Asami placed a gentle kiss onto Korra’s forehead and soon she found herself drifting into the warm depths of sleep.

* * *

“Stop that, Korra,” Asami mumbled, her eyes still shut.

“Wake up.”

Asami groaned and swatted Korra’s finger away from her face again. She had been unpleasantly woken by a finger repeatedly poking her nose, cheek, forehead… pretty much everywhere on her face. Asami kept her eyes shut and opted to snuggle closer into Korra’s warm body. She found comfort in snuggling her head into Korra’s neck.

“Don’t make me tickle you,” threatened Korra.

“You wouldn’t,” Asami mumbled sleepily.

At that Asami felt Korra grip the sides of her waist and give a little squeeze. Asami tried to suppress the squeal, but it soon broke out as Korra continued her onslaught. Korra’s fingers found their way to her armpits tickling there and steadily moving upwards towards Asami’s neck. Asami soon found herself with stitches in her sides and stomach from laughing so much.

“Kor...ra… Pllleeeaaasseee…. Stop… I’m awake. I’m awake!” Asami shouted as she tried to squirm her way out of Korra’s grasp. But Korra kept going until Asami found herself at the edge of the bed and soon tumbling down and crashing to the floor with a little yelp.

“Shit! Asami, are you okay?” Korra’s head popped up from the edge of the bed and smiled down at her girlfriend who was now sprawled out on the cold hardwood floor. Asami was still laughing even though the fall had sounded pretty bad.

“Ye-ah… I’m good,” she managed to finally get out. Asami’s emerald eyes looked up into Korra’s cerulean ones. Both women’s eyes full of complete happiness. “Why couldn’t you just wake me up with a kiss or something?”

“That wouldn’t nearly have been as fun.” Korra reached over and grabbed the small carving from her nightstand. “Thanks for this though.”

Asami sat up on the ground and placed a warm kiss onto Korra’s lips. “You’re very welcome,” she said as she ran a hand through Korra’s messy locks.

“When’d you even have time to get it? I mean I was with you the whole time.”

Asami scrunched up her nose. “I kinda lied when I said I was going to the bathroom just before we left.”

“Ohhhh, that’s why it took you so long! I really believed you when you said you ran into someone.” Korra squinted her eyes. “You’re a good liar. I hope you don’t lie to me often.”

Asami’s light laughter filled Korra’s room. “Don’t pout like that!” She kissed Korra’s nose and stood up from the floor. She then placed a kiss on the top of Korra’s head. “You’re too cute,” she said as she made her way out of Korra’s room.

“Hey! Wait! We weren’t done talking yet.” Korra scampered out of her bed and quickly followed Asami into the kitchen.

“Well aren’t you two rambunctious this morning,” greeted Opal as she took a sip of coffee from her mug.

“As if you weren’t like this with Bolin when you started dating,” teased Asami as she poured herself and Korra some coffee.

Opal glared at Asami. “I admit that we were bad at times, but you two are waaaayyyy worse.”

Korra just shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow as she passed Opal. She then wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and kissed the back of her neck and lots of hair along with it. “You have therapy today right? Want me to pick you up after?” she whispered.

“If you want to. I’ll be done around six.” Asami turned in Korra’s arms and handed her a mug.

“I’ll pick you up then.” Korra took a sip of the coffee and let out a content hum of approval. “Just the way I like it.”

“Oh. My. God.” Opal placed her empty mug into the sink and shoved the two love birds. “Try not to be late to work.” Opal turned and left for her room, but made sure to wink at Asami suggestively. Asami just let out a little sigh. Korra and her hadn’t gone further than making out. She wanted to take it slow with Korra and make sure that she didn’t mess anything up. She wasn't ready to take their relationship to that point yet and Korra respected her wishes.

* * *

Asami walked into Tenzin’s office, but it felt so different. It was a place of safety, a place where she finally accepted herself for who she was and who she would become. A place of clarity.

“Asami,” Tenzin greeted with a warm smile.

Asami took her usual seat and let out a deep sigh. “Hey Tenzin.”

“How’s today going for you?”

“Really good, but,” she hesitated before continuing. “I can’t believe this is our last session together.” She bit her bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair.

“I know. It’s been quite the journey, hasn’t it?”

“I’d say so.”

Tenzin stroked his beard and hummed in agreement. “So since this is our last session, I wanted to do a little bit of reflection. So how’d you think this went? Was it helpful? Was it comfortable being here? I’d like to hear what you think.”

Asami stared at the many achievements and diplomas that were displayed on the wall behind Tenzin. “There’s so much to say.” She returned her gaze to Tenzin. “If you had asked me a year ago if therapy would be helpful, I probably would have said no. I would have said that I was perfectly fine being the way that I was.”

Tenzin nodded, showing that he was listening, so Asami carried on.

“I was in a rough place and without you, I don’t think I could be where I am now. I wouldn’t have the friends that I do. I wouldn’t love the person that I do.” Asami stopped and covered her mouth. She had never said that she loved Korra before and here she was saying it so casually.

A toothy smile and wrinkled eyes looked over at Asami. “That’s good to hear. But why do you look so surprised?”

“I-I haven’t even told Korra that I love her and now here I am telling you. Actually I hadn’t even realized that I love her. I mean I realized… I guess, but…” Asami closed her eyes. “I have no idea what’s coming out of my mouth right now.”

“That’s okay, Asami. There’s probably a lot more that you’d like to share, but as you already know we were set to only meet for a year. I’ve already sent you an email with more long term therapists that I think may be of help to you.”

Asami let out a little laugh. “I know and I really appreciate that. I’ll definitely look into it.”

“Good.”

“So um, back to what I was saying. This has been so helpful and obviously at first it was uncomfortable. I mean I was worried about you being a male and given my history, it was hard to open up to you at first. But you also showed me that I can trust and open up to anyone as long as I give them a chance. And I must compliment you on having the most comfortable recliners ever too.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“I also have something for you.” Asami leaned down and searched her purse that was sitting at her feet. “This is for you.” She handed a small box to Tenzin.

“I can’t accept this Asami.”

“I insist. Just take it as a parting gift. It’s the least that I can do to show my thanks to you.” She looked at him with as much sincerity as she could. “Please.”

Tenzin nodded and lifted the cover of the box. “Tui and La,” he whispered as he smiled. “You know, this kind of makes me think of your relationship with Korra.”

“How’s that?”

“Tui and La are constantly in an eternal dance of pushing and pulling. This is how I see you and Korra. Korra is able to push you when you need it. She supports you from behind and helps you do things that you may have never imagined yourself doing. On the other hand, Korra can be spontaneous and unpredictable. This is where you are able to pull her and help her make the right decisions. But without you both there would be no motion, no dance.” Tenzin lifted the little carving and looked at it even more closely. “I couldn’t have asked for a better parting gift, Asami.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“As a final word from me. I want you to know that even though our sessions are coming to an end, this is not the end for you. You can continue to progress and get better and better, even without me. This is just the beginning.”

Asami nodded. “Thank you so much, Tenzin.”

This truly was the beginning. She had opened up to many people and let her walls down. She let people in and finally accepted their love and support. There was so much to look forward to. She could really appreciate work for work and not a distraction. She could actually sleep without being plagued with nightmares every night. She could finally be alone, but not lonely. It took her a long time to realize that she needed to love herself before she would ever get better. She knew there were still things she could improve on, but just as Tenzin had said, she could continue to get better and better. 

* * *

“Hey, gorgeous.” Asami walked towards Korra who was leaning against the side of the BMW.

Korra slipped her arms around Asami’s waist and kissed her cheek. “You’re the gorgeous one.” Asami just rolled her eyes at this. “How’d your last session go?”

“It went really well.”

“Good good.” Korra let go of Asami and opened the passenger door. “Let’s go home.”

Before Asami got in the car she furrowed her brow and looked towards Korra. “Can we actually stop somewhere before?”

“Uh sure. Where?”

“Just go where I tell you. It’s my turn to surprise you.”

Korra just tilted her head in confusion. “Okay, whatever you say.”

* * *

“Holy shit,” Asami muttered under her breath as she looked into the mirror in front of her. “Do you think she’ll like this?” Asami asked to the hairdresser.

“She’d be crazy not to,” replied Yangchen.

Asami lifted her hand and touched the newly shaved side of her head. She had wanted to do an undercut for a while, but finally felt like she could pull it off now. “I hope she does.” Asami rose from her seat and made her way to the front of the salon. She spotted Korra, who was nose deep in some sports magazine.

Asami cleared her throat and Korra’s eyes left the magazine and widened once they saw Asami’s new look.

“How’s it look?”

Korra said nothing, her mouth just agape.

“Korra?”

“You look sexy as hell.” Korra’s eyes glimmered with something Asami hadn’t seen before.

“Phew, I thought you might not like it.”

Korra stood upright and ran a gentle hand over the shaved part of her head. “It's so soooffftttt." Korra smiled as she continued to stroke the side of Asami's head. Asami chuckled as her girlfriend seemed to be so amused by the smallest of things. "It looks amazing. More than amazing actually. Just wow.”

“I’m glad that I’m dating someone so articulate,” Asami teased. “Anyway, it’s your turn now.”

Korra just grunted and headed to the back of the salon to get her hair done. She knew that whatever Korra decided on, she would love. It didn’t take as long as Asami’s had taken, but it still took a while. Asami preoccupied herself by replying to emails and reading over future contracts.

“All done!” came a familiar voice. Asami looked up to see a short haired Korra bounding towards her. Short. Haired. Korra. Korra’s hair was now just above her shoulders in a messy bob-like hair style. Asami placed down the magazine and stood staring at Korra’s new haircut. Her hand went up unconsciously and twirled a short lock.

“Wow.”

“Now who’s the articulate one?!”

“You’re definitely the gorgeous one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter(still in the works) will be an emotional roller coaster...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short chapter compared to the rest, but I thought this content deserved it's own focus.

“Hey, Doodles.”

Asami smiled as she shuffled into the booth across from her father. “Hey, Dad.” She grabbed the glass of water that was already on the table and took a sip. “How’s your day going?”

“The day couldn’t be better. I’m glad we could finally meet up for lunch.” Her father said as he looked over the menu.

“I know.” Asami furrowed her brow. “I can’t even remember the last time we were able to do this.”

“It’s been far too long. Want to get the Chef’s Special today? June said that it’s eight mini courses that the Chef has decided on.”

“Yeah that’s good with me. Everything here is always good.”

“Kwong’s has never disappointed before and I don’t think they will this time either.”

Asami and her father spent the rest of lunch enjoying each and every dish. The dishes were; maple tuna carpaccio, miso soup, salmon and monkfish sashimi, lamb chops with a balsamic reduction, marinated pork spare ribs, seaweed salad, ambrosia, and a special peppermint tea to wrap it all up.

Each dish was fantastic and Asami and her father couldn’t stop talking about each and every one of them. When they did find time not to talk about the food, they talked about Future Industries as well as their personal lives outside of the business.

After the fifth course, her father had brought up a blind date opportunity for Asami and she quickly rejected the offer. Of course explaining why she didn’t want to, reason being that she was dating Korra. Her father couldn’t have been more happy hearing the news of his daughter finally dating someone. He had been worried that she was never going to find someone.

It ended up taking them two and a half hours to finish all of their food and finish catching up. Although they had spent such a long time together, Asami had one more thing she had to get off her chest, but not here.

“Dad, do you have anything later today?”

“I have a meeting at six, but until then nothing.”

“Would you like to go on a drive with me. We can take my car and then I can drop you off at work.”

“That sounds perfect Doodles.”

* * *

* * *

The car ride was silent for the first thirty minutes. Hiroshi read into his daughter’s body language, noticing how she was closing herself off. How she was avoiding his eyes. How her fingers were fidgeting on the steering wheel. He knew that she had something to tell him, but he was going to give her space until she was ready.

A loud sniffle broke the stifling silence in the car.

“Are you okay, Doodles?” Hiroshi looked over at his daughter, seeing tears welling up in her eyes. He didn’t know what was going on, but his heart was already on the verge of breaking.

Without speaking, Asami pulled over to the side of the road. Allowing her tears to finally fall freely. “D-dad.” Asami’s voice caught in her throat.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Her father placed a warm hand onto her shoulder.

Asami stared at her hands, which were tightly clasped in her lap. “I-I need… to tell you something.”

“I’m here for you. You know that you can tell me anything, Asami.”

“I-I know.” Asami’s voice was just a whisper now. “Dad… I’ve wanted to tell you this for so long.” Hiroshi sat in silence, waiting for his daughter to continue. His eyes were already tearing up and his mouth felt dry. “Dad. I-I was raped.” Asami finally got out, still her voice a whisper.

The hand that wasn’t holding Asami’s shoulder tightened into a fist. He felt as if his whole world had shattered right there in front of him. How could anyone do this to his daughter? To Asami. The most caring, intelligent, wonderful person in the world. He didn’t know what to say, how to comfort his daughter who was sobbing now. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself from blurting out anything he might regret in the future.

“I-I don’t know what to say.” He paused, watching Asami’s shoulders shudder with each sob. “I love you, honey. No matter what. You need to know this. I love you so much.”

Asami ran a shaky hand through her hair that wasn’t shaved. “It wasn’t recent…” Asami shut her eyes and continued. “Remember the night I came home, the night you had just finished the designs for the third model of the Satomobile?”

“I remember you coming in and just walking straight to your room. It was so unlike you... Usually you’d come in and the first thing you’d do was say ‘hello’ or give me a hug... You’d always check in, but that night you didn’t.”

“That’s the night it happened.”

“W-when you were eighteen? Why didn’t you tell me before?” He couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. How had he not known all of these years?

“I-I just couldn’t.” Asami’s eyes were still clenched shut and her tears were finally slowing. “I know I should have. I know you would have still loved me no matter what. But I couldn’t.” Asami swallowed the lump in her throat. “I-I was so a-ashamed of everything that happened. I felt like it was my fault and I-I was guilty. Guilty of a crime that I didn’t commit. I felt dirty, gross, undeserving of your love. Of anyone’s love.”

Hiroshi’s tears finally burst and ran down his cheeks into his greying beard.

“I know now that it wasn’t my fault. That I shouldn’t feel guilty or ashamed of anything. That I do deserve much more than I thought I ever did. I-I’ve gotten help, Dad.” Asami finally opened her eyes and looked into her father’s tear filled ones. They were full of pain, but also love.

Hiroshi pulled his daughter in a tight embrace. “I love you so much, Asami.”

“I know.”

“I’m so sorry. I-I should have known. I saw you acting different, but I thought it was because of getting ready for college. I-I just thought it was a normal change, but… I’m so sorry. Asami. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you, to be there for you. I’m so so so sorry.”

“I know. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner.” Asami nuzzled her face into the crook of her father’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hiroshi sniffled loudly. “I-If there is anything I can do. Please don’t hesitate to ask.” Hiroshi had so many questions for Asami, but he didn’t want to push her. He didn’t want to unravel things that she may not want unraveled. If she were going to tell him anything, it would be on her own terms and when she was ready. He wondered why she didn’t press charges, why she hadn’t told him in the first place, if the person who did this to her was someone she knew, and so many other questions. But he wasn’t going to bombard her with all of these. He was just content with her finally telling him now.

Although he was content with just knowing, it didn't stop the anger that began to build up in himself. It wasn’t the fact that Asami had waited to tell him. It was his feeling of helplessness. His inability to protect his daughter and be there for her when she needed him most. He was mad at himself.

Asami felt her father’s body tense in her arms. She pulled away, holding both of his shoulders and looking him square in his chocolate colored eyes. “I know you have questions for me. And I’ll answer them in time, just not now. B-but don’t be mad at yourself, Dad.”

Hiroshi let out a huff of air through his nose. Asami always had this keen ability to know what he was thinking, exactly like Yasuko used to be able to do. “You remind me so much of your mother. Always so strong, so brave. So intelligent, beautiful, kind.” A weak smile spread across his face. “She’d be so proud to know that you’ve grown to be the woman you are today, Asami.”

“I-I really hope so.”

“You don’t need to hope. She would be, and that’s a fact. No doubts about it at all.”

Asami pulled her father into another hug. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Doodles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that this was one of the hardest things to write for this fic. I just really thought it was important for Asami's character to open up to her father. I felt like this was something that I needed to write if I was going to develop her relationship with Korra in the following chapter.
> 
> I'm still not completely content with this chapter, but hopefully some of the emotions can be felt and you all feel that I made the right decision to have this chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter.

“ _Easy come easy go will you let me go!_ ” Bolin shouted out as the music blared behind him. The lyrics sliding across the screen. “ _Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go!_ ” He continued to grasp the mic tightly with two hands as he fell to his knees, all of the emotion flowing through his body could be felt around the karaoke room.

Opal grabbed the other other mic and joined in as the others watched the entertaining scene play out. They were all scattered about on the giant couch that curled around a large center table. The table full of drinks and snacks. Sitting on the end of the couch was Mai and Zuko. In the left corner was Ty Lee and her date, Hiryu. Near them were Asami and Korra. At the other end of the couch was Mako by himself.

Bohemian Rhapsody finally came to an end with Bolin and Opal out of breath. Bolin tossed the mic to Mako and then pulled him from his seat on the couch. “Your turn, bro!” He and Opal then slid onto the couch.

Mako scanned the song booklet and then finally dialed in a couple of numbers. A few guitar strokes broke the silence and everyone knew the song that Mako had picked. “ _Oh yeah. Alright. Somebody's Heine' is crowdin' my icebox. Somebody's cold one is givin' me chills. Guess I'll just close my eyes._ ” Soon everyone in the room was bobbing their head to the guitar riff.

Korra turned to Asami as Mako continued to belt out the lyrics. “Do you really think he was interested in me?”

Asami turned and a huge grin crossed her face as she nodded. “Oh yeah. Whenever you were around he was so awkward... like more than usual.” Asami slipped her hand into Korra’s under the table and intertwined their fingers. “But seems I won out in the end.” She placed a chaste kiss onto Korra’s tan cheek.

“It wasn’t even a competition,” said Korra as she watched Mako sing with his eyes closed. She leaned in closer to her girlfriend and whispered into her ear, “Plus I kinda like tacos waaayyyy more than sausages.”

Asami just rolled her eyes at this and let out a huff of air. “Really? You might as well just say you like vagina. You don’t need to say it like that.”

Without warning Korra began to pepper kisses along Asami’s pulse point. She then worked her way up to Asami’s earlobe and began to nibble softly. Asami could feel her heartbeat speed up and heat rise to her cheeks. Korra’s hand ran over Asami’s firm stomach and slipped under the hem of her shirt. She gave her waist a little squeeze and Asami’s breath hitched.

“Korra,” she whispered. Korra moved her head away and removed her hand from Asami’s side.

“Sorry. Now probably isn’t the best time, right?” Korra said breathily.

“Right.” Asami couldn’t bring herself to say anymore, she was still so focused on the lingering warmth from Korra’s touch.

“Want to do a duet with me when Mako’s done?”

“Umm I don’t really sing,” said Asami.

“Pleaseeeee.” Korra stuck out her lower lip into an adorable pout. She widened her icy blues and nudged Asami in the side with her elbow.

“Okay, but only cause you’re so cute.” Asami kissed Korra quickly on the cheek and they both shuffled out from the couch. Mako wrapped up his song and placed the mic down next to the song booklet. Korra and Asami stepped past Bolin and Opal and Korra went to the song booklet. She then barred Asami and chose a song before Asami could even stop her. She picked up the extra mic and handed it to her girlfriend.

A slow melody began to play and a warm smile spread over Korra’s face and Asami returned it. She knew the song right away. It was 'Falling Slowly' from one of her favorite movies and musicals, Once.

Korra started it off with her slightly deeper and raspy voice. “ _I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that._ ” Asami just looked on with a goofy, love filled smile. Korra literally couldn’t be any more perfect than she already was. “ _Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react. And games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out."_

Finally Asami joined in with her lighter voice. “ _Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You'll make it now._ ” Their voices melded together seamlessly and everything around them seemed to disappear. They both forgot about their friends who were also in the room and just gazed into one another's eyes. Each word sung filled with emotions for the other.

“ _Falling slowly, eyes that know me. And I can't go back,_ ” they sang together. “ _Moods that take me and erase me. And I'm painted black. You have suffered enough and warred with yourself. It's time that you won._ ” Korra took Asami’s hand into her own. “ _Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice._ ” Korra gave Asami’s hand a little squeeze. “ _You've made it now. Falling slowly sing your melody. I'll sing it loud._ ”

The song ebbed out, leaving the room completely silent. Asami looking straight into Korra’s eyes, both women full of emotion. Full of something neither of them had said aloud to one another. Love.

A small sniffle came from the couch and all eyes landed on Opal. A few tears fell from her eyes and she smiled.

“Op… are you crying?” Asami tried to stifle the laughter she could feel rising, but it all failed when she heard Korra laughing uncontrollably next to her. Everyone in the room except for Opal and Bolin burst into laughter. The latter rubbing his girlfriend’s back in comforting circles.

“I-I… It’s just so nice. Seeing both of you so happy.” She leaned forward and grabbed some cheese puffs from a bowl and threw them at Korra and Asami. “Don’t laugh at me!” This just caused the room to fill with even more laughter, Bolin even joining in this time. “I hate you all,” Opal muttered under her breath.

* * *

“Well that was fun.” Korra tightened her grip around Asami’s waist as the group of friends walked down the sidewalk. Neon signs and lights from display windows illuminated the streets. Cars whizzed by and the sidewalks buzzed with people. The city was alive and well even at the late hour.

Asami threw an arm over Korra’s shoulders. “It was.”

“So you coming home with me pretty lady?” asked Korra jokingly.

Asami just rolled her eyes. “I live with you,” she answered matter of factly.

“Well that makes everything easier.”

“And why are we dating again?”

Korra rested her head on Asami’s shoulder as the continued to walk. “I’m not really sure to be truthful.”

Asami gasped and nudged her shoulder upward to annoy Korra.

This seemed to get Korra to take back her first statement. “It’s definitely not because you’re intelligent, kind, selfless, charismatic, and drop dead gorgeous. Definitely none of those traits fit you,” Korra said with a warm tone to her voice.

Asami was about to reply, but was interrupted by Opal linking their arms together. “So Bolin and I are calling it a night. We’re heading to his place, so I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Opal smirked at the two women and then unlinked her arm from Asami’s. Her and Bolin started to walk down a different street, but before she was too far away Opal yelled back to them. “Have fun tonight!”

Asami could feel a rush of heat raise to her cheeks and she glanced at Korra, seeing her blush just as much as she was.

“You want to head back?”

Asami just nodded her head in agreement. They said their goodbyes and they were soon heading back to their apartment.

* * *

 _Fuck_. Asami’s mind was on overdrive. Her heart was racing and the throbbing of her pulse rang through her whole body. Korra hadn’t waited a single moment after the door to their apartment had shut. Their lips had crashed together and Asami had been pushed against the wall beside it. She now found her arms pinned above her head by Korra. Korra’s lips ravaged her neck, sucking, biting, licking. Leaving little love marks here and there.

A low groan escaped from Asami as Korra began kissing her way up her jaw line, eventually sucking her soft earlobe. Asami shut her eyes, basking in the feeling of Korra’s warm lips and her body pressing against her own.

Without warning Korra’s lips left Asami’s ear. Asami was about to let a quiet whimper out, but instead a squeal of surprise left her lips. Korra had bent down slightly, running her hands along the back of Asami’s thighs, eventually clasping together just under Asami’s bottom and lifting her up. Asami naturally wrapped her legs around Korra and her arms draped over her shoulders.

Their lips met once again and Korra began moving further into the apartment, but stopped suddenly. She pulled her lips just barely away from Asami’s. “Asami... Whose room?” she asked, their lips brushing together with each word.

Asami bit her lower lip. She stared at Korra whose eyes were now transfixed on her ruby red lips. “It doesn’t matter.”

Korra just replied by bringing their lips together hungrily. Korra carried Asami into her own room, since it was the closest to the apartment entrance. She walked to the end of the bed and gently placed Asami onto it. She cradled her head and back and eased the taller woman onto the blue comforter. Their lips never parting.

Asami’s hands moved and she began to unbutton Korra’s blue button up. Once done, she eased the fabric off of her broad shoulders and threw the shirt to the side. Her hands then roamed the newly exposed skin. She felt every muscle that rippled just below the surface of Korra’s back. She felt the warmth radiating from the body above her. Her hands slid from Korra’s back and she trailed light touches along Korra’s abs causing Korra’s breath to hitch and the muscles to tense further.

Korra moaned as Asami’s lips left her own and trailed light kisses down her jawline, working their way to her neck. Korra gripped the hem of Asami’s v-neck and eased it upward. Asami lifted herself slightly off of the bed and her lips left Korra’s neck. Korra slipped Asami’s shirt off of her body and threw it to the side. Asami allowed her body to return to the bed and Korra pulled back.

Asami looked up and couldn’t read the expression that was covering Korra’s face. Korra stood up and rubbed the back of her neck.

“What’s wrong, Korra?”

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat. “You’re so beautiful, Asami.” She smiled warmly down at the woman lying on her bed. Her usually perfect hair was spread out in all directions. Her normally pale skin was flushed and her chest was rising up and down. “I-I just want to make sure that this is okay. This is what you want right? Like I don’t want to pressure you into anything and like that’s the last thing I’d ever ever do. I know we haven’t really done much, but I’d really like to keep going if that’s what you want too.” Korra stood there awkwardly, still rubbing the back of her neck. She held her breath waiting from Asami’s answer.

Asami gazed at Korra’s icy blues. She wanted to smile, but held her expression steady. She understood why Korra was hesitant, why she was suddenly rambling and acting a little foolish compared to her usual confident self. Without a word, Asami eased her way further onto Korra’s bed and rested her head against one of the pillows. “It is what I want.” Korra began to return to the bed to join Asami, but stopped instantly when Asami raised a hand. Korra’s expression changed with concern. Asami just smirked. “You have to take those off before joining me though.” Asami motioned towards Korra’s tan pants.

“Oh.” If Korra was in the right mind, she would have slowly removed her pants, teasing Asami as much as she could. But she was way too flustered with the look Asami was giving her and she hastily removed her pants, leaving her in her bra and boxer shorts.

Korra then returned to making her way back to the bed. She knelt one knee on the bed, beside Asami’s long legs. She then leaned forward and began unbuttoning Asami’s jeans. “It seems only fair,” she whispered huskily as she began pulling them down and off of Asami.

“Mmm, I guess so,” Asami hummed. Asami’s panties matched her bra, both being deep red and lacy. Korra crawled her way further onto the bed and straddled Asami.

“You’re positive you want to do this?” asked Korra, double checking that Asami wanted this as much as she did.

“More than positive.” Asami’s hand gripped the back of Korra’s neck and pulled her down. Their lips crashed together, their teeth clashing a bit due to their eagerness. This phased neither of them though, as the kiss quickly deepened.

Asami had been worried about how fast her heart had been beating earlier, but compared to now, that was nothing. Asami’s heart felt like it was about to beat straight out of her chest as Korra’s hands roamed her body. As she let herself melt into the kiss. Their tongues danced with one another in complete sync, neither one being too dominant. The room was filled with moans as the two women pulled each other as close as possible.

Asami’s breath hitched as she felt Korra’s hands roam beneath her bra. Korra’s warm hands kneaded them softly and a soft moan was elicited from Asami. Korra’s free hand worked its way between the bed and Asami’s back, reaching the clasp of the bra. Asami lifted slightly so that Korra could unclasp it. It soon became loose and Korra eased the straps down Asami’s shoulders and the bra was discarded to god knows where.

Korra’s lips left Asami’s and she leaned back. “Wow,” she muttered as she looked down at Asami’s bare torso. “I know I tell you all the time, but you’re absolutely stunning, Asami.”

Asami sat herself up and snuck a hand behind Korra’s back. She then unclasped her bra and removed it from her. “The same goes for you, gorgeous,” she whispered into Korra’s tan neck. She soon replaced her cool breath with warm kisses and love bites.

Korra wrapped her arms tightly around Asami’s waist and pulled their bare torsos flush together. She could feel Asami’s stiff nipples against her own and she began to move her hips against Asami’s stomach. Asami continued her ministrations and Korra became ever more aware of her need for friction, of the heat building up between her legs.

Korra’s arms left Asami’s waist and she placed her hands onto Asami’s shoulders. She pushed the pale woman back down onto the bed. Before Asami could protest, Korra began peppering her collarbone with kisses. Korra continued to work her way downward, kissing between her breasts. She then began lavishing Asami’s right breast with kisses and little bites, making sure to be gentle the whole time. Asami’s chest rose upwards, encouraging Korra to continue. She finally ran her tongue across Asami’s already stiffened nipple, causing Asami to gasp. Korra’s free hand began to massage Asami’s other breast, making sure to not ignore any part of her body.

Korra’s mouth wrapped around Asami’s breast and she began to suck lightly. She then brought her teeth to Asami’s nipple and pulled up slightly.

“Korra. Wait.” Asami gasped.

Korra instantly released Asami’s nipple and her hands stopped. She looked up at Asami, who had her eyes shut. “W-we can stop. I-I’m sorry, Asami.”

“Nonono. J-just no teeth… at least not there.”

“Oh. Uh sorry.”

“Just kinda sensitive.” Asami opened her eyes and looked into Korra’s eyes. “I-I don’t want this to stop though,” she said breathily. 

“Uh right.” Korra leaned down and kissed Asami warmly on the lips. “I’ll keep note of that for future reference,” she said huskily against Asami’s lips.

“Uh huh.” Asami’s voice cracked a bit as Korra ran her fingers over the fabric of her panties. The dampness already having seeped through.

Korra left feather light kisses along Asami’s body, down her neck, past her breasts, down the center of her toned stomach, until stopping at the hem of her panties. Korra hooked a finger into both sides of Asami's panties and pulled them down ever so slowly. Asami watched with bated breath as Korra dropped her panties to the ground and situated herself between pale legs. She peppered kisses and bites along the inside of Asami’s thighs. Asami swallowed the lump in her throat, her anticipation and arousal growing as each moment passed.

Korra lifted Asami’s legs and draped them across her shoulders. Korra ran her tongue slowly over Asami’s folds, causing Asami to release a moan and buck her hips slightly. Korra continued to do this, each time swirling around her clit and then back down. The tension in Asami’s body continued to build as Korra continued with her rhythmic motions.

Korra gripped Asami’s waist with one arm and the other began to massage one of Asami’s breasts. She then stopped her long slow licks and circled Asami’s clit. She began to flick the little bundle of nerves, her pace gradually building. Asami tried to force her hips upward, but Korra held her into place. The tortuous buildup continuing in Korra’s control.

Korra removed her hand from Asami’s breast and with one finger she pushed between Asami’s wet folds, feeling the warmth and wetness of Asami to the fullest. She didn’t wait long to add a second finger. Korra didn’t hesitate to set a fast pace with her thrusting. Each time curling her fingers to hit the perfect spot in her inner walls.

This soon caused Asami’s body to tense and she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She felt her head go light, but not from holding her breath this time, but from pure pleasure.

Korra continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Asami and flick her clit quickly with her tongue, but what sent Asami over the edge was when Korra’s eyes met her own and she began to suck her clit. Asami’s whole body tensed and her hips rose upward. Her head snapped backwards and her eyes clenched shut. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her toes curled and her fingers gripped the sheets of the bed as if her life depended on it. Korra continued her ministrations, but began to slow her pace, easing as much pleasure as she possibly could from Asami’s orgasm.

Asami’s body relaxed after what felt like an eternity of bliss and Korra eased her fingers out from her. She then lowered her legs from her shoulders as she licked her fingers clean. Once Asami was settled back onto the bed, Korra made her way upward and laid beside the still panting woman. She placed a soft kiss onto Asami’s cheek and just watched as slight shivers coursed through Asami’s body. Little aftershocks of pleasure still running through her veins.

“I just need a moment,” Asami said softly, her eyes closed.

“Take all the time you need.” Korra draped an arm over Asami’s stomach and snuggled into her. “I don’t know why, but I kinda thought you’d be a screamer.”

Asami’s eyes snapped open and she looked at Korra. “R-really?”

Korra shrugged. “I don’t know why, but yeah.”

“Why did you want me to scream?”

Korra quickly shook her head. “No not at all. I mean if you did that’d be cool, but if you don’t that’s cool too. I mean…” Korra stopped talking and decided it’d be best to just shut up.

“You’re cute when you’re all flustered,” Asami said lazily as she ran her hand through Korra’s disheveled short hair.

“Well that’s good since you’re the only one that makes me this way.”

“So you ready for your turn?” asked Asami sultrily, just before flipping Korra onto her back and straddling the tan woman beneath her.

* * *

Korra laid there on the bed with her eyes shut. She felt the light brushing of Asami’s warm steady breath against her neck as the beautiful woman slept. Korra eased her still tired eyes open and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It was only five in the morning and neither of the women had anywhere to be since it was the weekend. Korra let out a happy sigh and tightened her arms around Asami. She couldn’t have been any more happy than she was in this moment. She loved Asami, there was no doubt about that. Korra would do anything for her. With a content smile on her lips, Korra returned to the deep calmness of sleep.

* * *

“Too bright…” Asami murmured under her breath as she pulled the covers over her head.

She was about to fall back asleep, but she became aware of something that was out of the ordinary. She could feel Korra’s bare chest rise and fall steadily. Her mind began to spin and process so many thoughts all at once.

Yes, she’d woken up next to Korra too many times to count, but this was different. They had finally crossed a line that both of them had been so hesitant to, both willing to wait until the other was ready. Asami was definitely ready and she was happy that it did happen, but there was something unsettling about waking up next to Korra like this.

Asami couldn’t remember the last time that she had slept with someone and woken up beside them. She always found a reason to leave right after and on the rare cases that she didn’t, she would sneak out before the person was awake.

There was one part of her telling her to stay in bed, while the other was tugging at her to leave. To walk away and have Korra wake up in an empty bed. The latter won out and she slowly slipped the covers off of her. She sat up as slowly as possible, trying her best to not wake Korra. Asami swung her legs off the side of the bed and was about to stand when she felt a arm wrap around her wrist.

“Mmm, don’t get up yet,” Korra whined groggily.

Asami turned and her emerald eyes met Korra’s icy blues. As soon as she faced Korra, she instantly regretted it. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. The tan woman shot up from the bed into a sitting position. The sleepiness from her eyes gone and now replaced with concern. Korra’s hands rose to Asami’s cheeks and she gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

“Shit,” Korra said softly. “Is it something I did last night? I’m sorry. I thou-” Korra’s rambling halted as Asami shook her head. “What’s wrong then? You know you can tell me anything.”

Asami let out a deep sigh. “It’s nothing you did… It’s what I was about to do.”

“What? What were you about to do?” A confused expression covered Korra’s face.

“It’s, um hard to explain…” Asami furrowed her brows trying to think of how to explain this to Korra. Luckily her tears had stopped and it was one less thing to worry about. “Let me just start off by saying that last night was great… no, more than great… and I wouldn’t change a single thing about it.” Asami ran a hand through her dark hair and continued. “Korra… I-I got scared again. I haven’t had sex with someone like that… like ever. It was just so amazing. When I woke up next to you, I realized that I’ve never let someone wake up next to me after sex. I’ve always run away before that could happen. A-and that’s what I was about to do. I know I should have stayed, but something kept telling me to get up and walk away… to not be beside you even though that’s where I want to be.”

Korra raised her hand and began to itch the back of her head. “Wow, uh that’s a lot to take in.” Her lower lip jutted out as she thought about what to say. “I guess what really matters is what you want. And you just said that what you want is to be beside me.” Korra smiled with her signature lopsided grin. “So I recommend that you do that. I understand that things will be hard, but please don’t try to hide or run away. I’m here for you and will be no matter what. We can get through this and anything else that comes our way. Okay?”

Asami nodded and then pulled Korra in for a tight embrace.

“By the way, I agree with you about last night,” Korra whispered. “But I would change one thing… It kinda hurt my pride when I fell off the bed.”

Asami laughed at this and just tightened her hold on Korra. “I thought it was endearing.”

“Oh yeah, my naked body sprawled out on the floor. Totally endearing.” Their laughter melded together as it filled the room.

Korra eventually eased their bodies apart and took Asami’s hands into her own. A warm smile spread across her face as she gazed into Asami’s peridot eyes. “I love you, Asami.”

Asami’s breath caught in her throat. She could feel the blood rush to her face and she couldn’t stop smiling. “I love you too,” she said with as much love and warmth that she possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't express how much I've appreciated everyone's comments/kudos/subscriptions and general support for this fic. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all keep an eye out for my other fics that I'll publish in the future. I already have some in the works and since this one is all wrapped up, I'll be publishing them soon :)
> 
> Again, thank you all so so so so much!
> 
> PS: A major reason for me ending this fic now is because I just don't know where to take it anymore. I wanted a happy ending for Asami and that's what I've done. There's obviously things that she still needs to work out and I alluded to that with Korra saying that they'd get through whatever happens. But at least she's got support now and someone who loves her dearly.
> 
> PSS: If any of you need someone to talk to you can find me on tumblr. ahhhsami.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Supscribe, do your thang readers!
> 
> Also I really love advice and pointers to improve my writing so fire away! :)


End file.
